Oppai-do Sennin (Pertapa Jalan Dada)
by sumeragiseishiro29
Summary: Shinobi gugur dlm misi hampir setiap saat, bahkan yg sekelas dirinya. Ia sudah menyambut ajal dgn pasrah, menutup mata sambil tersenyum. Tongkat estafet sudah ia sampaikan pd generasi berikut. Tp perjalanannya belum selesai. 1stFic. AU. Harem. SemiCanon. AlurLoncat2/Bergeser. OC/OOC. Strong/NotGodlikeIssei. SeriousIssei. IsseiCentric. Rated M(Jaga2). Ganti Judul.
1. New Life - Prologue

******Oppai-do Sennin (Pertapa Jalan Dada)**

**Rate: **M buat jaga-jaga.**  
**

**Genre:** Adventure. Humour. Drama.

**Disclaimer****:** Highschool DxD, Naruto & segala bentuk cerita maupun unsur dari anime/manga manapun bukan punya saya. Semuanya milik masing-masing pengarang yang bersangkutan.

**Summary:** Shinobi gugur dalam melaksanakan misi hampir setiap saat, bahkan yang sekelas dirinya. Ia sudah menyambut ajal dengan pasrah, menutup mata sambil tersenyum. Tongkat estafet sudah ia sampaikan pada generasi berikutnya. Tapi perjalanannya belumlah selesai.

**WARNING: **1st fic. Typo(s). AU. Harem. Semi-canon. Alur loncat2/Bergeser. OC. OOC. Strong/Not Godlike! Issei. Serious! Issei. Occasional Lemon/Lime. Include elements from various anime/manga. Etc.

* * *

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

**"Creature talk"**

******'Creature think'**

-keterangan tempat/waktu/situasi-

(POV/Flashback)

[Sacred Gear]

**[Sacred Gear Talk]**

Jutsu/Jurus/Sihir/Teknik

*Sfx!*

* * *

**New Life – Prologue**

-Suatu tempat di Amegakure-

'Shinobi bukan dilihat dari cara hidupnya, tapi kematiannya. Kehidupan shinobi dinilai bukan dari bagaimana menjalaninya, tapi dari apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Kalau kuingat lagi, ceritaku penuh kegagalan… Untuk membayar kegagalanku selama ini, aku akan meraih prestasi luar biasa. Mati sebagai shinobi yang hebat! …Tapi, 'akhir' itu harus dengan cara mati seperti ini. …Menyedihkan… Tak kusangka, ini akan jadi akhir dari kisah kepahlawanan Jiraiya. Cerita konyol…'

Jiraiya. Sennin Katak. Anggota Sannin, trio shinobi yang menjadi legenda hidup dalam dunia shinobi. Pria termahsyur ini tewas di tangan mantan muridnya sendiri. Jasadnya tenggelam jauh di kedalaman samudera seiring kesadaran yang mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya.

'Dengan ini… Mungkin kisah kepahlawanan Jiraiya akan lebih disukai. Bab terakhir… Bab katak dalam tempurung musnah di lautan. Fu fu… Cukup mengagumkan… Mengagumkan… Nah… Sudah saatnya meletakkan pena. Oh, iya… Judul apa yang bagus untuk sambungannya? Benar juga… "Kisah Uzumaki Naruto". Ya, judul yang bagus…'

* * *

-Suatu tempat di celah antar dimensi-

Sosok naga kolosal berwarna merah bagai darah tengah berenang mengarungi celah antar dimensi seolah sedang bermalas-malasan. Tetapi untuk pertama kali sejak menghuni tempat itu, ia merasakan sebuah hawa kekuatan yang melintas seperti bintang jatuh. Hawa kekuatan itu menghilang sama cepatnya seperti saat muncul.

Celah dimensi merupakan tempat yang hampa dan tak bisa dimasuki sembarang orang. Mereka akan mati ditelan kehampaan tanpa kekuatan yang mumpuni Bahkan, sejak sang naga raksasa mendiami tempat itu, tak seorangpun berani menginjakkan kaki di sana selama berabad-abad. Kalau ada yang masih nekat masuk, niscaya kehilangan nyawa di tangan naga kolosal bernama Great Red tersebut. Ia tidak suka kediamannya dimasuki siapa pun. Tempat ini adalah teritorinya, dan masuk berarti mati.

"**Kenapa bisa ada yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghilang dalam tempat ini?"** Great Red bergumam penuh tanda tanya, sebelum garis lengkung yang membentuk senyuman terkembang di wajahnya. **"Apa lagi rencana yang ditinggalkan God of the Bible kali ini…?"**

* * *

(Jiraiya's POV)

"U-uuhhh…"

Aku mengerang lemah. Kelopak mataku perlahan-lahan mengerjap terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah kamar yang terasa asing. Spontan aku terlonjak duduk mengingat peristiwa terakhir dalam kepalaku, secara refleks memeriksa luka-luka yang seharusnya membuatku tewas. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat menyadari kalau lima luka tusukan benda tajam yang menembus tubuhku lenyap tanpa bekas. Tidak cuma itu, lengan kiriku yang terputus sampai siku juga sudah tersambung kembali. Tidak ada bekas luka apa pun di tubuhku, seolah-olah aku sembuh secara ajaib.

'Bagaimana bisa…? Aku tak memiliki kemampuan regenerasi super cepat seperti Naruto, dan bahkan anak itu tidak mungkin menumbuhkan lengan yang putus. Dia dirasuki rubah, bukan kadal.'

"Anda sudah bangun rupanya…" Suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar merayap masuk dalam telingaku.

(Jiraiya's POV end)

* * *

Ketika menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, Jiraiya melihat seorang wanita berambut kecoklatan yang membawa baskom sedang berdiri di pintu. Ia memandangi wanita yang tengah berjalan masuk dengan bingung. "Di mana aku?"

"Tenanglah, anda berada di rumah kami. Suamiku menemukan anda tergeletak pingsan di depan pagar rumah kami, jadi dia membawa anda masuk." Wanita itu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jiraiya sambil meletakkan baskom yang dibawanya. "Aku nyonya Hyodou."

"Ah, namaku Jiraiya." Kata Jiraiya menyebutkan namanya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Kata nyonya Hyodou tersenyum ramah, mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Sama-sama." Jiraiya menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Sayang, apakah tamu kita sudah bangun?" Suara seorang pria terdengar berjalan memasuki kamar.

"Baru saja, suamiku." Sahut nyonya Hyodou.

"Ah, kalau begitu anda tuan Hyodou yang tadi menemukanku? Aku harus berterimakasih karena anda sudah menolong orang asing tidak dikenal." Jiraiya membungkuk sedikit pada si penolong yang kini memegang pundak istrinya.

"Tak usah berlebihan begitu, pak…" Ujar tuan Hyodou mengambang. Ia belum tahu nama tamunya.

"Jiraiya, suamiku." Sambung nyonya Hyodou.

"Ah, Jiraiya. Panggil saja saya pak Hyodou. Ngomong-ngomong makan malam sudah siap, anda bisa makan bersama kami di bawah kalau cukup sehat." Tawar tuan Hyodou. "Dan mungkin kita bisa mendengar cerita kenapa anda sampai pingsan di jalanan."

"Tidak masalah. Rasanya saya sudah cukup istirahat dan bisa berjalan sendiri sekarang." Kata Jiraiya mengangguk setuju, lalu mengikuti pasangan Hyodou menuju ruang makan di lantai satu.

* * *

-Usai makan malam-

Jiraiya duduk di ruang tamu menemani pak Hyodou yang sedang merokok. Nyonya Hyodou tampak sedang bermain dengan anak laki-laki mereka yang baru berumur tiga tahun bernama Hyodou Issei di ruang keluarga.

"Jadi Jiraiya, apa kau ingat kenapa kau pingsan di pinggir jalan seperti itu?" Tanya pak Hyodou memulai pembicaraan. Gaya bicaranya sudah lebih kasual karena di meja makan tadi Jiraiya cukup akrab dengan mereka seperti teman lama.

"Eh… Aku tidak yakin, sepertinya aku pingsan karena sudah beberapa hari tidak makan. Maklum, aku cuma pekerja serabutan yang hidup berpindah-pindah." Kilah Jiraiya setengah bohong.

Jiraiya tidak bisa menceritakan siapa dirinya pada keluarga ini, bisa-bisa dikira orang gila. Lagipula dia sudah merasa aneh ketika sempat melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin dekat ruang makan. Refleksi yang terlihat di cermin memantulkan sosok dirinya ketika masih berumur 30an, padahal dia tahu betul saat terbunuh oleh Pain umurnya sudah sekitar 50an. Meskipun tak yakin, dia menduga kalau dia entah bagaimana telah terbawa ke dunia lain dan dibangkitkan kembali.

"Sejujurnya, aku kehilangan ingatan karena kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu dan tidak ada yang menjemputku di rumah sakit. Aku cuma ingat namaku Jiraiya, tapi tak bisa ingat nama keluargaku. Setelah diizinkan pergi karena sudah sembuh, aku hidup berkelana dari bekerja serabutan di berbagai tempat. Aku baru sampai di kota ini kemarin, tapi belum makan karena uang simpanan terakhirku sudah habis."

"Amnesia? Kasihan sekali…" Timpal pak Hyodou. "Lalu dari sini kau mau ke mana? Ada tempat tinggal atau tujuan tertentu?"

"Yah, sebenarnya tidak ada… Aku juga tak punya uang sama sekali, jadi tak punya tempat menginap. Tujuan pun tak ada karena kehilangan ingatan."

Itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Dia punya uang ryo yang terbuat dari emas dan beberapa barang berharga yang pasti bisa ditukarkan menjadi uang dunia ini tersegel dengan fuuinjutsu di tubuhnya, tapi kalau tujuan atau tempat menginap memang tidak punya.

"Hm… Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau tinggal di sini untuk sementara? Setidaknya sampai kau bisa mendapat uang dan bisa menyewa tempat tinggal sendiri." Ujar pak Hyodou mengelus-elus dagunya. "Lagipula, aku juga sedikit bertanggungjawab karena sudah membawamu ke rumah kami. Kalau kami mengusirmu keluar begitu saja, apa gunanya aku menolongmu tadi? Bukankah lebih baik aku membiarkanmu saja di luar sana? Hahahahahaa…"

Jiraiya pun ikut tertawa mendengar lelucon pak Hyodou. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin merepotkan, apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja! Aku serius, kok. Paling tidak, sampai kau cukup punya tabungan untuk berdikari, silakan saja tinggal bersama kami." Kata pak Hyodou mengangguk-angguk. "Aku yakin istriku tak keberatan. Ya kan ma?"

"Iya, suamiku. Tidak masalah…" Sahut nyonya Hyodou dari ruang keluarga. "Kalau berkenan, tinggal saja bersama kami untuk sementara Jiraiya!"

"Emm… Baiklah kalau begitu!" Kata Jiraiya sedikit membungkuk. "Saya berterimakasih atas satu kebaikan lagi dari kalian semua."

"Tidak usah terlalu resmi begitu… Kami senang kalau bisa menolong, kok…" Sahut pak Hyodou.

(Bersambung...)


	2. Life 1 - Kekacauan di Taman

******Oppai-do Sennin (Pertapa Jalan Dada)**

**Rate: **M buat jaga-jaga.**  
**

**Genre:** Adventure. Humour. Drama.

**Disclaimer****:** Highschool DxD, Naruto & segala bentuk cerita maupun unsur dari anime/manga manapun bukan punya saya. Semuanya milik masing-masing pengarang yang bersangkutan.

**Summary:** Shinobi gugur dalam melaksanakan misi hampir setiap saat, bahkan yang sekelas dirinya. Ia sudah menyambut ajal dengan pasrah, menutup mata sambil tersenyum. Tongkat estafet sudah ia sampaikan pada generasi berikutnya. Tapi perjalanannya belumlah selesai.

**WARNING: **1st fic. Typo(s). AU. Harem. Semi-canon. Alur loncat2/Bergeser. OC. OOC. Strong/Not Godlike! Issei. Serious! Issei. Occasional Lemon/Lime. Include elements from various anime/manga. Etc.

* * *

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

**"Creature talk"**

******'Creature think'**

-keterangan tempat/waktu/situasi-

(POV/Flashback)

[Sacred Gear]

**[Sacred Gear Talk]**

Jutsu/Jurus/Sihir/Teknik

*Sfx!*

* * *

**Life 1 – Kekacauan di Taman**

-Satu bulan sejak Jiraiya menumpang di kediaman Hyodou-

Sekitar pukul 4 sore, Jiraiya yang sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai kuli bangunan tengah menulis sesuatu di meja ruang keluarga. Dia cukup merasa senang tinggal di dunia ini. Suasananya damai, penduduknya ramah, dan yang paling penting tidak ada perang. Saking damainya, nyaris tidak ada orang yang mempunyai keahlian bertarung atau membawa-bawa senjata secara terbuka. Tempat ini jelas jauh lebih baik daripada kondisi dunia asalnya dimana anak-anak sudah dilatih sejak kecil untuk menjadi prajurit shinobi, bahkan bila perlu dibekali kemampuan membunuh.

Matanya tertarik melirik Issei yang berlari keluar diikuti temannya, anak tetangga bernama Shidou Irina. "Mau ke mana Issei, sebentar lagi malam, lho?"

"Ice mau antel Ili-kun pulang, telus mau main cebental di taman! Tadi mama udah kacih ijin, kok!" Celoteh Issei riang sambil nyengir lebar.

"Ooh… Ya sudah sana." Jiraiya mengamati dua anak itu lari menjauh. Ia sempat berteriak pada punggung mereka. "Issei, pulang sebelum gelap ya!?"

Issei dan Irina yang berlari menjauh sambil terkekeh-kekeh melambaikan tangan pada Jiraiya tanda mendengar teriakan sang paman.

* * *

-Dua setengah jam kemudian-

(Jiraiya's POV)

Aku menghempaskan diri di sofa ruang keluarga dengan badan segar, sebotol sake dan cawan di tangan. Aku sudah selesai menuangkan inspirasi untuk bukuku. Setelah mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan menikmati makan malam, saatnya bersantai minum sake sambil menonton tv. Tiba-tiba kulihat nyonya Hyodou berjalan menghampiri telepon di pojok ruang keluarga dengan wajah cemas, tampak menekan-nekan beberapa nomor.

(Jiraiya's POV end)

* * *

*Tuut~ Tuut~* *Ceklek!*

"Halo! Dengan kediaman Shidou?" Tanya nyonya Hyodou dengan tergesa-gesa ketika telepon sudah tersambung. "Iya, iya, saya ibunya Issei. Anu, apa Issei ada di situ? Sejak sore tadi pamit main sama Irina tapi belum pulang juga sudah gelap begini… Eh? Tidak ada? Langsung pergi setelah mengantar Irina pulang? Iya, iya, baik. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Iya, terimakasih banyak…"

"Ada apa nyonya? Kenapa panik begitu?" Tanya Jiraiya menghampiri wanita yang sudah berbaik hati menampungnya.

"A-anu, Jiraiya-kun, Issei masih belum pulang padahal sudah gelap begini. Dan tadi katanya dia tidak ada di rumah keluarga Shidou." Jawab nyonya Hyodou panik. "Biasanya anak itu kalau telat pulang selalu di rumah sahabatnya itu... Ke mana anak itu malam-malam begini…? Aduh, kalau anak itu kenapa-kenapa, aku harus bilang apa sama bapaknya…?"

"Sudah, sudah… Tenanglah nyonya… Biar aku yang cari anak itu…" Jiraiya mengusap-usap pundak ibu Issei itu menenangkan. "Tadi sore dia memang bilang mau main ke taman…"

"Iya… Tolong ya, Jiraiya-kun…" Nyonya Hyodou berbisik lirih, airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Tanpa perlu diminta dua kali, Jiraiya melangkah keluar dari pintu depan, bergegas menuju taman yang dituju Issei tadi sore. Jiraiya entah kenapa merasakan firasat buruk, dan apa yang dilihatnya ketika sampai di tujuan benar-benar membuat darahnya membeku.

Issei tampak meringkuk ketakutan dengan punggung menempel ke pagar taman. Sesosok monster besar menghampiri anak itu pelan-pelan, air liur menetes-netes dari gigi-geliginya yang setajam silet. Bagian pinggang ke atas monster itu seperti laki-laki kekar berkaus cokelat tanah, sedangkan bagian pinggang ke bawah menyerupai kelabang raksasa berwarna hitam.

**"Hrrgh! Nyam! Daging anak kecil, masih lembut dan manis~! Sllurph!"** Monster itu menggeram rendah sambil mengusap liurnya yang membanjir, lalu menerkam Issei dengan buas.

"Gawat! Issei!"

Jiraiya buru-buru memompa cakra ke kaki untuk melakukan shunshin. Akan tetapi, sesaat sebelum Jiraiya menerjang si monster, lengan kiri Issei bersinar hijau menyilaukan. Sosok monster yang akan menerkam Issei seolah-olah terhalang dinding tak terlihat. Jiraiya yang agak kaget menggunakan kesempatan untuk menendang monster itu keras-keras. Si monster pun terhempas membentur pohon.

"Issei! Kau tak apa-apa!?" Jiraiya berjongkok memeriksa kondisi anak yang sudah dianggap keponakannya itu. Ia menarik nafas lega ketika sadar kalau Issei hanya pingsan seperti kehabisan tenaga.

'Syukurlah cuma pingsan… Setidaknya dia tidak terluka…' Batin Jiraiya yang kini berfokus pada sosok monster yang mulai bangun kembali. 'Cih! Ternyata dunia ini tidak sedamai yang kukira…'

**"Grrr… Siapa yang berani mengganggu acara makan malamku!?"** Monster itu meraung keras sambil menghampiri Jiraiya dan Issei.

Kagebunshin no Jutsu.

Jiraiya membentuk segel jurus andalan murid terakhirnya untuk membawa Issei ke tempat yang aman sementara dia sendiri menghadang monster itu. "Maaf, pak monster, dia ini anak penolongku. Kau tidak boleh menjadikannya makan malam…"

**"Manusia rendah! Berani sekali bicara begitu pada yang mulia Yorghi ini!? Kalau begitu kau saja yang kumakan sebelum bocah itu! Hrrmm!"** Si monster yang mengaku Yorghi itu menggeram rendah.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, si monster menerjang Jiraiya dengan kedua lengannya yang berkuku tajam bagaikan pedang. Jiraiya refleks menangkis serangan itu dengan sepasang kunai.

*Trang!* *Trangg!*

**"Heh! Bodoh!"** Monster itu tersenyum melecehkan.

*Crrsss!*

Bunyi desis panjang membuat Jiraiya sadar kalau kuku monster itu dilapisi zat asam yang melelehkan kunainya. Iapun melompat mundur sambil membuang senjatanya yang kini tak berguna.

"Heh! Jangan senang dulu, monster!" Kata Jiraiya sambil menggenggam tiga shuriken di tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan memusatkan cakra.

Jiraiya melemparkan ketiga shuriken itu ke arah si monster yang berhasil menghindari semuanya. Senjata-senjata itu menancap di tanah dengan jarak masing-masing satu meter. Tapi, monster yang menyeringai bangga itu tidak sadar kalau lemparan Jiraiya hanyalah jebakan. Jiraiya sudah menanti di tempat monster itu akan mendarat sambil memegang pusaran cakra padat berwarna putih kebiruan.

"Rasakan ini! Rasengan!" Jiraiya menghantamkan gumpalan cakra itu dengan telak.

Si monster yang menjerit keras terlempar mundur sambil berputar-putar, mematahkan beberapa batang pohon. Ketika tubuh si monster sudah berhenti mematahkan pohon untuk kesekian kali, tampaklah bekas goresan spiral tak beraturan di dadanya yang tengah terurai menjadi jutaan partikel cahaya. Sosok monster itupun lenyap tanpa bekas.

Jiraiya yang lega karena monster itu sudah mati lalu menghampiri Issei yang masih pingsan dalam gendongan kagebunshin. Ia mendudukkan Issei di pundaknya lalu menghilangkan si kagebunshin. Setelah memastikan tidak ada makhluk serupa lagi dan suasana sekeliling aman, Jiraiya menghilang dalam shunshin, hanya menyisakan gumpalan asap.

'Ternyata dunia ini tak sedamai yang kukira…' Pikir Jiraiya dalam hati saat muncul sekitar sepuluh meter dari rumah keluarga Hyodou. 'Meskipun aku tak tahu makhluk macam apa yang ada di dunia ini, Issei perlu belajar melindungi dirinya dari mereka semua. Siapa yang tahu apa dia akan bertemu mereka lagi atau tidak. Dan lagi aku penasaran dengan sinar hijau yang dipancarkan Issei tadi…'

"Ngg~!" Issei yang baru saja tersadar menggeliat di pundak Jiraiya sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. Dia agak kaget ketika sadar kalau sedang di gendong Jiraiya. "Kok Ice di gendong?"

"Lho, kau sudah bangun?" Jiraiya tersadar dari lamunannya. "Nggak kenapa-kenapa… Kau tadi ketiduran di ayunan taman waktu aku disuruh mencarimu. Ya sudah, aku gendong saja karena tak tega membangunkanmu…"

"Iya ya? Ice cuma inget tadi lagi dengelin om-om celita coal oppai, tapi telus dia ditangkap polici padahal celitana belum celecai…" Gumam Issei murung. "Kenapa om itu ditangkap ya? Kan celitana bagus…"

"Eh, itu… Soalnya om itu ngamen sembarangan! Taman itu kan bukan buat ngamen, tapi buat main anak-anak kayak Issei…" Jiraiya berusaha mengeluarkan jawaban sekenanya dengan sweatdrop.

'Waduh cilakak itu orang… Masa bocah-bocah udah diajarin mesum…? Mesum itu cuma buat yang udah cukup umur tauk! Kalo ketemu gua gebukin juga tuh orang…' Pikir Jiraiya sweatdrop.

"Emm… Iya juga ya? Abisnya di taman tadi cuma om itu yang celita, telus cemua anak-anak pada duduk dengelin… Ga ada olang dewaca lain di taman…" Kata Issei mengingat-ingat. "Tapi, tadi lacanya Ice dicelang monstel waktu mau pulang deh… Ice ngeli banget!"

"Ah, bukan… Paling cuma mimpi buruk waktu tidur…" Kata Jiraiya berbohong. "Aku cuma lihat kau tadi mau diganggu anak-anak nakal, untung sempat kuusir. Tapi, yah, kayaknya kau perlu diajarin cara jaga diri, deh… Supaya bisa membela diri kalau terpaksa berurusan dengan bahaya…"

"Paman bica ajalin Ice? Celius!?" Issei berseru semangat dari pundak Jiraiya. "Nanti Ice jadi cakti kayak Goku dali Dlagon Ball, dong? Aciikk!"

"Iya, iya… Nanti diajarin…" Jiraiya tersenyum lembut.

Saking asyiknya mereka mengobrol, tak terasa sampailah di rumah keluarga Hyodou. Dari puncak tangga, Jiraiya hanya mengamati nyonya Hyodou memeluk Issei sambil terisak-isak karena khawatir. Karena sudah menjelaskan kenapa Issei pulang terlambat yang tentu saja bohong, ia langsung menuju kamarnya untuk berpikir.

'Ternyata dunia ini punya ancaman lain walaupun tidak mengenal sistem shinobi dan tampak damai dari luar. Heh! Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, pasti ada yang tersembunyi di balik bayangan, tidak perduli di mana. Selain melatih Issei supaya bisa menjaga dirinya kalau terpaksa berhadapan dengan makhluk seperti itu lagi, aku juga harus mencaritahu lebih banyak soal keberadaan makhluk-makhluk semacam itu.' Jiraiya tampak membatin sendiri sambil berbaring di atas kasur menatap langit-langit. Ia berguling ke samping lalu tertidur tak lama kemudian.

* * *

-Dua tahun kemudian-

Suatu sore yang sejuk, Issei yang kini sudah lima tahun berjalan gontai mengikuti Jiraiya yang berjalan sambil bersiul beberapa langkah di depan. Mereka sedang menuruni sebuah bukit di pinggiran kota yang jarang didatangi orang. Alasannya sederhana, dia baru pulang dari latihan bersama Jiraiya di bukit itu.

"Issei, cepat sedikit! Kita ditunggu ayahmu, katanya ada berita penting!" Jiraiya menghentikan langkahnya menunggu Issei.

"Iya sebentar… Latihan paman tadi melelahkan banget tahu!? Huh!" Gerutu Issei sebal.

Jiraiya hanya terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban bocah yang sudah dianggapnya keponakan itu. Ia melanjutkan berjalan sambil bersiul-siul. 'Terang saja melelahkan, selain latihan berat seharian penuh, kau harus memakai segel pemberat itu mulai hari ini untuk membentuk otot tubuhmu.'

Singkat kata singkat cerita, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di rumah Issei yang masih ditinggali Jiraiya. Selama dua tahun ini hubungan antara keluarga Hyodou dengan Jiraiya sudah semakin akrab. Walaupun Jiraiya sendiri sudah bisa mengumpulkan cukup uang untuk hidup mandiri, keluarga Hyodou yang sudah menganggapnya anggota keluarga sendiri tidak pernah memaksanya pergi. Bahkan tiga bulan yang lalu, pak Hyodou resmi mengangkat Jiraiya sebagai saudara angkat sekaligus wali Issei.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Nyonya Hyodou mendatangi Issei yang baru masuk. "Issei-kun main apa saja sama paman?"

"Emm… Main ninja-ninjaan!" Issei nyengir lebar pada ibunya. Latihannya dengan Jiraiya adalah rahasia mereka berdua.

"Hmm… Kamu bau asem! Ayo cepat mandi sana!" Perintah nyonya Hyodou mengacak-acak rambut Issei dengan sayang.

"Iya ma…" Sahut Issei berlari ke kamar mandi dengan riang, seolah sudah melupakan rasa lelahnya.

* * *

Malam harinya, pak Hyodou pulang kerja dengan tampang berbinar-binar, meskipun penampilannya kusut setelah seharian bekerja. Dia mengumpulkan semua orang di ruang keluarga seusai makan malam.

"Kalian semua tahu nggak, ayah hari ini dapat kenaikan pangkat dan ditugaskan ke Amerika!" Pak Hyodou berseru girang. "Itu artinya potensi ayah diakui perusahaan dan karir ayah akan melonjak pesat!"

Seisi ruangan pun ikut bergembira dan memuji-muji berita baik itu, termasuk juga Issei. "Horee! Aku bisa ke Amerika!"

"Issei-kun, kau tidak bisa ikut… Cuma ayah dan ibu yang akan pergi…" Pak Hyodou memberitahu anaknya yang kelewat semangat. "Ayah ke sana untuk bekerja dan pasti akan sibuk. Kalau kau ikut, nanti tidak ada yang bisa mengurusmu karena ibu juga harus menemani ayah setiap hari…"

"Lho, kok begitu…? Terus aku tinggal sama siapa?" Tanya Issei sedih.

"Tenang saja Issei! Kau tinggal sama paman tersayangmu ini!" Jiraiya menepuk dada sambil menyeringai. "Pasti seru deh kalau tinggal sama paman!"

"Yaah… Kita jadi terpencar-pencar dong…" Gumam Issei kecewa. "Padahal kalau semua bareng-bareng kan lebih seru…"

"Sudahlah nak… Kita cuma berpisah sementara saja kok, bukan berarti tidak bisa bertemu sama sekali. Kalau libur panjang, kamu bisa berkunjung ke Amerika bersama pamanmu." Nyonya Hyodou mengusap-usap bahu Issei untuk menghiburnya.

"Benar kata mamamu… Lagipula, ayah ingin kau tumbuh dengan mengenal asal-usulmu nak…" Pak Hyodou menjelaskan. "Dan lagi, paman pasti akan menjadi teman yang baik buatmu."

"Yah, mau gimana lagi… Tidak apa-apalah…" Ujar Issei akhirnya.

"Ayo, Issei sekarang tidur… Ini sudah malam…" Celetuk bu Hyoudou sambil mendekati Issei. Dia lalu menggandeng Issei ke kamarnya di atas.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian pak Hyoudou dan bu Hyoudou sudah berangkat dalam penerbangan menuju Amerika. Dari bandara di bawah, Issei melambai-lambaikan tangan bersemangat pada pesawat yang mengangkut orangtuanya. Jiraiya mendampingi di belakang Issei dengan senyuman lembut.

(Bersambung...)


	3. Life 2 - Pertarungan Pertama

******Oppai-do Sennin (Pertapa Jalan Dada)**

**Rate: **M buat jaga-jaga.**  
**

**Genre:** Adventure. Humour. Drama.

**Disclaimer****:** Highschool DxD, Naruto & segala bentuk cerita maupun unsur dari anime/manga manapun bukan punya saya. Semuanya milik masing-masing pengarang yang bersangkutan.

**Summary:** Shinobi gugur dalam melaksanakan misi hampir setiap saat, bahkan yang sekelas dirinya. Ia sudah menyambut ajal dengan pasrah, menutup mata sambil tersenyum. Tongkat estafet sudah ia sampaikan pada generasi berikutnya. Tapi perjalanannya belumlah selesai.

**WARNING: **1st fic. Typo(s). AU. Harem. Semi-canon. Alur loncat2/Bergeser. OC. OOC. Strong/Not Godlike! Issei. Serious! Issei. Occasional Lemon/Lime. Include elements from various anime/manga. Etc.

* * *

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

**"Creature talk"**

******'Creature think'**

-keterangan tempat/waktu/situasi-

(POV/Flashback)

[Sacred Gear]

**[Sacred Gear Talk]**

Jutsu/Jurus/Sihir/Teknik

*Sfx!*

* * *

**Life 2 – Pertarungan Pertama**

*BANGUN! AYO CEPAT BANGUN! KALAU TIDAK BANGUN NANTI AKU CIUM, LHO!?* *Pip.*

Suara jam weker otaku gaya tsundere bergema di sebuah kamar, diikuti bunyi tekanan yang mematikannya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Hyoudou Issei, si pemilik kamar menggeliat bangun dengan tampang malas.

"Issei, cepat bangun! Saatnya latihan pagi!" Terdengar suara Jiraiya berteriak dari lantai bawah. "Jangan buat aku naik ke sana, bocah!"

Issei segera melompat bangun dan berlari menuruni tangga, tergesa-gesa mengenakan satu set training yang selalu menemaninya latihan pagi. "Aku bangun! Aku bangun!" Teriaknya panik.

"Bagus! Sekarang pergi ke halaman belakang, pemanasan, lalu mulai latihan pagi seperti biasa." Jiraiya yang sedang berkutat dengan draft naskah novelnya di atas meja makan berteman secangkir kopi panas meneriaki si keponakan angkat yang berkelebat lewat.

Ya, sejak tinggal dan diasuh Jiraiya sejak berusia lima tahun, Issei semakin rutin mendapat latihan keras. Meskipun Jiraiya cukup sering berkelana mencari bahan tulisan untuk novelnya -sebuah pekerjaan sampingan yang didapat setelah orangtua Issei pindah ke luar negeri- atau sesekali mengambil kerja serabutan di seputar kota, ia tak pernah lalai melatih Issei. Termasuk menu latihan harian untuk menjaga kondisi si keponakan tetap prima.

Jiraiya tak lupa memberitahu keberadaaan makhluk selain manusia, hewan maupun tumbuhan yang menghuni dunia ini. Para makhluk supernatural atau gaib. Berdasarkan informasi yang dikumpulkan Jiraiya di sela-sela pengelanaannya mencari bahan tulisan, meskipun kebanyakan makhluk supernatural tidak ikut campur dengan dunia manusia, namun ada saja satu-dua yang sifatnya buas dan membahayakan. Hal itulah yang membuat Issei mendapat latihan, supaya kalau dia entah bagaimana terlibat dengan makhluk supernatural, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Tadinya Issei menganggap Jiraiya hanya membual, tapi ia dibuat sepenuhnya percaya sejak sang paman memberi demonstrasi. Sejak itu Jiraiya mengajarinya dasar-dasar pengendalian cakra dan macam-macam ninjutsu sederhana. Issei cukup senang mempelajari semuanya, terutama karena dia menunjukkan bakat dalam bidang tersebut, tak seperti kemampuan belajarnya di sekolah yang pas-pasan.

Rutinitasnya sehari-hari selalu dimulai pukul tiga pagi untuk latihan fisik lima tahun terakhir ini: 1000x push-up, sit-up dan back-up serta latihan senam untuk keseimbangan dan kelenturan. Ditutup dengan lari maraton keliling lingkungan perumahan 50x. Sepulang sekolah digunakan untuk latihan cakra dan ninjutsu di sebuah bukit dekat tepian kota yang jarang didatangi orang. Hari libur dia berlatih tanding dengan Jiraiya seharian penuh.

Setelah menyelesaikan putaran maraton yang kelimapuluh, Issei pun duduk terengah-engah di beranda rumah. Jiraiya sudah menyambutnya seperti biasa di depan pintu. "Kau sudah selesai, bocah? Kalau begitu masuklah untuk sarapan lalu bersiaplah ke sekolah."

Issei yang masih kecapekan hanya mengangguk singkat lalu menyusul masuk. Dia sarapan bersama Jiraiya di meja makan sambil sedikit bercengkrama santai lalu pamit untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya, Issei pun menjinjing tas sekolah menuruni tangga. "Aku berangkat dulu, ya!" Serunya sambil melewati ruang keluarga.

"Tunggu, Issei! Ini untukmu, jilid terbaru bukuku yang belum dijual untuk umum." Jiraiya melemparkan buku kecil bersampul oranye dengan nomor 3 di bagian samping ke arah Issei.

Remaja itu dengan semangat menangkap buku tersebut sambil menyeringai mesum. "Uwoo! Thank you, aku bisa pamer lagi pada Matsuda dan Motohama! Pasti kujaga baik-baik buku ini!" Katanya sambil memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas dengan sikap hormat bagai memegang benda keramat.

Sekedar catatan, Issei memang sudah punya bakat mesum semenjak kecil. Bahkan sebelum berusia sepuluh tahun, ia sudah hobi mengintip perempuan. Jiraiya yang dikenal super mesum sejak di kehidupan sebelumnya tentu saja menjadi panutan yang malah memperkuat bakat mesum tersebut. Issei sudah mewarisi semua teknik ninjutsu mesum yang dipunyai Jiraiya, ia bahkan sudah bisa memodifikasi penggunaan beberapa ninjutsu sesuai dengan imajinasi mesumnya.

* * *

-Setengah jam kemudian-

Di sini adalah Akademi Swasta Kuoh, lembaga pendidikan elit yang terkenal. Lembaga ini bergerak di semua tingkat pendidikan dari mulai playgroup sampai universitas. SMA Akademi Swasta Kuoh merupakan salah satu yang paling tersohor dalam lembaga tersebut karena prestasi lulusannya di tingkat nasional selalu menduduki posisi lima teratas. SMA Kuoh -begitu para murid biasa menyebutnya- tadinya merupakan sekolah khusus perempuan, namun sejak tahun lalu berganti status menjadi sekolah campuran. Jumlah murid perempuan sekolah ini lebih banyak daripada murid laki-laki dengan rasio 7:3.

Issei sedang berbaring dengan santai menunggu bel masuk di rumput halaman sekolah ditemani dua orang sahabatnya, Matsuda si botak mesum dan Motohama si kacamata mesum. Mereka bertiga memang terkenal karena terang-terangan bersikap mesum di sekolah, sampai-sampai dijuluki sebagai trio mesum oleh seluruh siswi.

"Aah… Aku ingin meremas oppai…" Gumam Issei ogah-ogahan sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke atas.

"Aku sepikiran dengan Issei-kun…" Timpal Matsuda dari sebelah kanannya.

"Tidak usah diucapkan, menyedihkan tahu!?" Sergah Motohama sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Hey, Matsuda, Motohama! Kalian ingat sebabnya kita bertiga berjuang mati-matian supaya bisa diterima di sekolah ini!?" Kata Issei.

"Tentu saja! SMA Kuoh yang terkenal sebagai sekolah elit khusus perempuan tiba-tiba ganti status jadi sekolah campuran, tentunya banyak murid perempuannya yang cantik dan seksi! Nah, di tempat minim laki-laki begitu, bahkan orang berwajah pas-pasan seperti kita akan dikelilingi cewek-cewek cantik!" Sambung Matsuda cepat. "Bukan tidak mungkin kita bahkan bisa mendirikan kerajaan harem kita sendiri!"

"Heh, kita bertiga sudah belajar mati-matian siang dan malam sampai akhirnya bisa diterima di sekolah ini, tapi apa hasilnya? Sudah tahun kedua kita belajar di sini, jangankan harem, teman perempuan saja kita tak punya satu pun!" Gerutu Issei sebal.

"Tidak usah diucapkan, menyedihkan tahu!?" Sergah Motohama lagi.

"KYAAA!"

"Kiba-kun! Kiba-kun!"

Suara beberapa siswi yang memanggil-manggil seseorang membuat Issei dan kawan-kawan menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka melihat seorang siswa berambut pirang dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya sedang dihampiri beberapa siswi.

"Hai, nona-nona… Ada perlu apa kalian memanggilku?" Sapa murid yang dipanggil Kiba itu dengan senyum manis.

"Eh, eh, Kiba-kun! Hari ini kamu punya rencana?" Tanya siswi yang ditengah malu-malu

"Kami kelebihan satu tiket karaoke gratis, mau ikut kami tidak sepulang sekolah nanti?" Sambung siswi yang di sebelah kiri.

"Aduh, maaf… Aku nanti ada kegiatan klub, jadi tidak bisa menemani kalian. Padahal kalian sudah repot-repot mengundangku, mungkin lain kali… Sudah dulu, ya? Aku mau masuk kelas... Sampai ketemu lagi…" Kiba menolak halus sambil meninggalkan siswi-siswi itu.

" " "AAAAWWWHH!" " " Para siswi hanya memekik terpesona diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sang siswa tertampan di sekolah.

"Kiba Yuuto, kelas 2-C, idola paling digemari cewek di sekolah ini karena ketampanan dan sikapnya yang sopan nan ramah…" Motohama menimpali kata-kata mereka berdua. "…Sekaligus musuh utama bagi semua laki-laki, termasuk kita juga."

"Brrengseekkk! Kenapa orang seperti itu populer di mata cewek! Cuma karena mata indah, wajah tampan, rambut pirang, pintar dalam pelajaran, ditambah sikap gentleman!" Teriak Issei berang. "Dunia nggak adil!"

"Tidak usah diucapkan, menyedihkan tahu!?" Sergah Motohama lagi.

"Ops! Udah waktunya, nih!" Celetuk Matsuda melirik jam tangannya.

"Hm? Mau ke mana?" Tanya Issei yang hanya dijawab dengan tampang super mesum melebihi shinobi tertentu yang suka membaca buku bersampul oranye.

* * *

-halaman gedung lama SMA Kuoh-

Issei berdiri dengan ekspresi puas melihat dua temannya yang berjongkok babak-belur. Matsuda dan Motohama tadi mengajaknya mengintip ruang ganti wanita klub kendo, tapi sayangnya lubang kecil itu hanya cukup untuk dua orang, dan mereka asyik sendiri tanpa memperdulikan Issei. Ujung-ujungnya, Matsuda dan Motohama ketahuan oleh anggota perempuan klub kendo hingga dua orang itu pun habis dihajar. Issei saat itu sudah kabur duluan tentu saja.

"Makanya kalian itu kalau ngintip jangan dinikmati sendiri… Masa kalian aja yang enak-enak ngintip? Nggak bagi-bagi aku sih…" Komentar Issei usil.

"Cerewet kau Issei! Kamu sendiri kabur duluan meninggalkan kami berdua." Sergah Matsuda jengkel.

"Benar, dasar kau pengkhianat!" Timpal Motohama mengusap-usap pipinya yang bengkak.

"Lho, kan kalian yang tidak bagi-bagi? Apa salahnya aku pergi kalau tidak bisa lihat apa-apa?" Balas Issei enteng. "Kalau aku juga ikutan melihat, digebukin karena ketahuan pun aku terima. Sayangnya aku tidak lihat apa-apa karena kalian serakah. Secara teori, aku tidak bersalah!"

'Lagian kalau aku mengintip, pasti tidak ketahuan… Aku percaya diri dengan teknik mengintip dan kabur ajaran pamanku!' Tambah Issei dalam hati.

Kedua temannya hanya tertunduk lesu tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Issei yang memang benar. Issei sendiri hanya bersandar ke dinding dengan cuek sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepala. Mereka bertiga tampak tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Ah, ya! Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau pinjam ini? Aku diberi contoh seri terbaru yang belum terbit." Kata Issei memamerkan sebuah buku bersampul oranye dari saku celananya.

"Uooohh!" Seru Matsuda yang sudah menyambar buku itu dari tangan Issei dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Seri terbaru 'Icha-Icha Paradise', buku koleksi wajib bagi orang mesum! Benda yang bahkan belum dijual untuk umum!"

"Aku! Pokoknya aku yang berikutnya membaca setelah Matsuda!" Komentar Motohama dengan kacamata berkilau.

"Hehehe~! Silakan-silakan… Anggap saja permintaan maaf karena membiarkan kalian berdua dikeroyok cewek satu klub kendo…" Tandas Issei. "Seharusnya aku tadi bisa memperingati kalian sehingga tidak perlu babak-belur…"

" "Siap, aniki! Permintaan maaf diterima!" "

Matsuda dan Motohama dengan sigap mengambil sikap hormat bak tentara.

"Hm?" Issei menyeletuk pelan ketika melirik jendela gedung lama. Dia baru sadar ada seorang siswi berambut merah sejak tadi mengamati mereka bertiga, tapi langsung pergi begitu bertemu mata dengannya. Ia tersenyum dalam hati mengenali aura yang dipancarkan gadis itu. Aura iblis.

Matsuda dan Motohama yang sibuk membaca buku dari Issei ikut-ikutan melihat sosok gadis yang berbalik pergi itu, rambut merahnya melambai sedikit dari jendela karena tertiup angin.

"Ternyata gedung lama ada orangnya, ya? Artinya masih dipakai dong." Celetuk Matsuda.

"Cantiknya… Rambut merah itu cocok sekali dengan warna matanya…" Gumam Issei memasang wajah mesumnya yang jelek minta ampun.

"Rias Gremory-_senpai_, kelas 3, 99-58-90. _Buchou_ klub penelitian ilmu gaib 3 tahun berturut-turut. Menurut rumor, dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Eropa Timur." Komentar Motohama menaikkan kacamatanya yang memantulkan sinar matahari sehingga matanya tak terlihat.

*Ding-dong-deng-dong*

Suara bel masuk membuyarkan kegiatan trio mesum di depan gedung lama. Mereka pun berjalan ke kelas mereka, Matsuda dan Motohama masih terkikik mesum sambil membaca buku dari Issei. Issei sendiri masih melamunkan paras cantik senpai-nya tadi.

* * *

-Ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib-

Rias sedang duduk menghadap papan catur dengan beberapa bidak yang tersusun dalam formasi tertentu. Bibirnya bergumam pelan. "Anak yang tadi…"

"Kenapa?" Sahut seorang siswi berambut hitam kuncir kuda yang berdiri di belakang Rias.

"Kamu kenal siswa rambut cokelat sebelah kanan yang di bawah tadi, Akeno?" Tanya Rias pada wakil ketua di klubnya itu.

"Kalau tidak salah, siswa kelas 2-B bernama Hyoudou Issei." Akeno menyentuh dagunya mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Tidak… Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja…" Gumam Rias yang memindahkan satu bidak catur. "Skakmat."

"Ara~?" Gumam Akeno kebingungan memeriksa posisi bidak catur yang diletakkan Rias.

"Persoalan yang kali ini terlalu mudah." Kata Rias meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Padahal tingkat kesulitannya sudah lebih tinggi dari yang biasa…" Akeno mengamati posisi bidak catur dengan pose berpikir.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu buat yang lebih sulit lagi untuk berikutnya."Ujar Rias acuh tak acuh.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Rias melepaskan seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya lalu pergi mandi dalam shower di pojokan ruang klub.

* * *

-Sepulang sekolah-

"Haaahh… Masa remajaku suram amat, ya…" Gumam Issei sambil bertopang dagu di pagar jembatan penyeberangan, memandangi mobil yang lalu-lalang di bawah. "Apa waktuku di sekolah akan habis tanpa sempat merasakan oppai sama sekali?"

"A-anu… Kamu Hyodou Issei-kun dari SMA Kuoh, bukan…?" Sebuah suara manis terdengar tiba-tiba.

"Iya?" Issei menoleh ke arah suara asing itu. Dia terpana beberapa saat memandangi orang yang menegurnya. Selain karena paras cantik dan tubuh seksi si pemilik suara, Issei bisa merasakan sedikit aura khas yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia merasa aneh, seragam sekolah itu belum pernah dilihatnya sama sekali. "Iya, ada perlu denganku?" Tanya Issei pada si gadis tak dikenal.

'Fallen angel?' Pikir Issei dalam hati.

"Ng, itu… Hyodou-kun, apa sedang pacaran dengan seseorang sekarang…?" Gadis itu bertanya malu-malu.

"Ya… Nggak ada, sih…" Jawab Issei.

"Syukurlah…" Pekik gadis itu lega. "Anu, kalau tidak keberatan, maukah jadian denganku…?"

"Hm? Tadi… Kau bilang apa…?"

"Aku… Selalu melihatmu melewati jalan ini, dan… Makanya… Aku merasa kamulah…" Kata gadis itu terbata-bata dengan wajah merona. "Ku-kumohon… Kumohon jadianlah denganku!" Kata gadis itu akhirnya dengan suara agak melengking.

…

…

'Hng… Seorang fallen angel menyatakan cinta pada manusia? Apa tidak salah?' Batin Issei heran sambil mengamati gadis itu dari kepala sampai kaki. 'Eh, tapi wajahnya cantik sama bodinya aduhai sih… Tidak ada salahnya juga mencoba pacaran sama fallen angel, siapa tahu bisa kujadikan anggota haremku… Hweheheheee…"

"Ya… Kalau kau tidak masalah dengan diriku yang seperti ini, kenapa tidak?" Ujar Issei akhirnya. "Boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Yuuma… Namaku Amano Yuuma…" Jawab gadis itu dengan wajah gembira mendengar ucapan Issei.

* * *

-Rumah keluarga Hyodou-

"Aku pulaaang~!" Issei dengan riang gembira membuka pintu rumah sambil melepaskan sepatu.

"Yo, 'met datang, bocah! Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanya Jiraiya mendongak dari naskah yang sedang dia kerjakan.

Issei mengacungkan jempolnya bangga. "Sip! Bukumu seperti biasa hits besar bagi sahabat-sahabatku! Belum lagi tadi aku dapat pacar, bayangkan, aku ini akhirnya bisa dapat pacar!"

"Hoo~!" Jiraiya bersuit kagum. "Jadi, orang seperti apa yang cukup sial bisa jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Oi!" Tukas Issei gusar dengan urat nadi berdenyut-denyut di dahi yang cuma dibalas oleh tawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudah, sudah." Jiraiya menepuk pundak Issei sambil menahan tawanya. "Ayolah, waktunya latihan malam."

"Haah… Baik…" Issei mengangguk sambil mengikuti Jiraiya berjalan keluar.

* * *

-Hari minggu pagi-

Issei sudah berpakaian rapi dan sedang memasang sepatunya di beranda, membuat Jiraiya yang baru bangun sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala tertarik. "Mau ke mana pagi-pagi begini?"

"Hehe~! Hari ini aku janji kencan dengan Yuuma-chan." Jawab Issei dengan muka mesum.

"Oh, gitu… Sini dulu sebentar…" Kata Jiraiya yang dituruti keponakannya tersebut. Dia menggamit leher Issei dan menempelkan dahi mereka berdua sambil bergumam serius. "Ingat baik-baik Issei, pakai pengaman. Ayahmu akan membunuhku kalau dia menemukan Issei kecil berlarian di rumah ini saat dia pulang nanti. Aku harus setuju dengannya, tidak ada Issei kecil paling tidak 3-4 tahun lagi."

"Ba-baik!" Ujar Issei sedikit gugup, mukanya spontan memerah.

* * *

-Sore hari, taman di pinggiran kota-

"Issei-kun, maukah kamu melakukan sesuatu untukku? Untuk memperingati kencan pertama kita." Suara Yuuma terdengar merdu.

Issei tersentak dari lamunan-lamunan mesum soal ciuman pertama sesudah kencan atau semacamnya dengan tampang mesum. "Apa itu Yuuma-chan?"

"Maukah kamu mati untukku?" Tanya Yuuma. Suaranya mendadak berubah dingin dan lebih dewasa. Sepasang sayap hitam terkembang dari punggungnya.

"Ogah!" Jawab Issei cepat, dia melipat tangan di belakang kepala sambil bersiul-siul.

*Gubrak!*

"A-apa maksudmu!?" Yuuma yang tergelincir jatuh melihat reaksi Issei cepat-cepat berdiri, berusaha mempertahankan imej.

"Lha, masa baru kencan pertama aja udah minta nyawa!? Situ waras, fallen angel-san?" Ujar Issei cuek.

Yuuma pun terkejut karena Issei mengetahui identitasnya. Langsung saja dia menampakkan wujud aslinya. "Kalau sudah ketahuan, tidak perlu basa-basi kalau begitu. Akan kubunuh kau!"

*Brek! Brek! Breekk!*

*Zrurururuuutt!*

Pakaian yang dikenakan Yuuma robek-robek sebelum digantikan sebentuk busana kulit super minim, lengkap dengan sarung tangan sebatas lengan atas, sepatu bot hak tinggi sepaha, juga sepasang pelindung bahu yang salah satunya terdapat tiga spike runcing. Sosok Yuuma juga bertambah tinggi dan tampak lebih dewasa.

"WOOOWW! Tubuh wanita telanjang! Biar cuma beberapa detik, sudah ku-save dalam folder baru di kepalaku!" Teriak Issei mesum dengan mata mendelik. "Terimakasih banyak!"

Wajah Yuuma si fallen angel pun langsung merah bagaikan kepiting rebus antara kesal dan malu. Langsung saja dia melemparkan sebilah tombak cahaya ke arah Issei.

*Wush!* *Jleb!*

"Heh! Mati kamu! Manusia hina aja berani sok sama fallen angel-sama ini." Yuuma tersenyum puas. "Aku, Raynalle, sudah berhasil menghabisi orang yang berpotensi mengancam yang mulia Azazel-sama. Maaf, ya. Salahkan saja God of the Bible karena meletakkan [Sacred Gear] dalam tubuhmu."

"Suitt~! Bahaya juga itu senjata…" Suara Issei yang sudah bersandar di bahu Raynalle membuat sang fallen angel kaget.

*Pof!*

Ketika Yuuma yang mengakui nama aslinya sebagai Raynalle menoleh ke tempat ia melempar tombak cahaya, suara letupan diiringi asap menunjukkan kalau yang ditusuknya berubah menjadi gelondongan kayu. "Ba-bagaimana bisa!?"

"Yah iyalah! Masa Issei-sama yang dijuluki 'penjelmaan hawa nafsu' dan 'nafsu birahi berjalan' bisa mati sebelum menjadi raja harem?" Sahut Issei yang masih bersandar di bahu Raynalle.

"Ku-ku-kurang ajar!" Raynalle terbang menjauhi Issei, tangannya membentuk sebilah tombak cahaya.

"Liat ke mana neng?" Issei yang sudah berpindah semeter dari Raynalle memanggil santai.

"K-kapan?" Kata Raynalle bingung. 'Cepat sekali gerakannya. Apa dia ini memang manusia?'

"Anu, Raynalle-chan, aku buru-buru nih… Jadi kita sambung lagi kapan-kapan aja…" Kata Issei. "Supaya aku bisa pulang dengan tenang, ini kusimpan dulu ya?"

"Shunshin no Jutsu: Pelucutan Tanpa Suara"

Dalam sekejap Issei sudah berpindah tempat lagi, mengacung-acungkan bikini kulit yang rasanya tidak asing.

*Syuuuuhh…*

Semilir angin senja yang bertiup membuat Raynalle menggigil kedinginan.

'Dingin?' Raynalle menatap tubuhnya keheranan. "KYAAAA!"

Raynalle pun menjerit keras-keras sambil menutupi tubuhnya yang kini tidak terbalut sehelai benangpun. Pakaian super minim Raynalle kini ada di tangan Issei yang sedang memutar-mutarnya sambil bersiul-siul.

"Bye Raynalle-chan~. Kalau menginginkan pakaian ini kembali, datanglah ke rumahku untuk bicara baik-baik. Sampai jumpa!" Issei pun menghilang dalam shunshin pusaran angin dan dedaunan.

Issei maupun Raynalle sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang berambut merah yang tersembunyi dalam kerimbunan pohon tak jauh dari mereka. Sosok itu bergumam lirih. "Anak yang menarik…"

* * *

-Rumah keluarga Hyodou-

Suara tawa membahana yang diikuti denting cawan sake menyambut Issei yang baru sampai di rumahnya. Dia tidak kaget melihat Jiraiya sedang bersenda-gurau dengan seorang pria paruh baya berambut coklat dengan sedikit jambul pirang di bagian depan. Rupanya teman oji-channya sedang mampir. Issei sudah tidak heran karena pamannya sering mengajak teman-temannya mampir untuk sekedar minum sake, khususnya yang satu ini.

"Paman, aku pulang!" Sapa Issei memasuki ruang keluarga sambil membungkuk sopan pada sang tamu. "Azazel-san, selamat malam."

"Hai, Issei!" Sahut Azazel melambaikan tangan.

"Yo~! Issei! *hik!* Sudah pulang? Gimana kencanmu?" Jiraiya yang sedang meneguk sake bertanya sambil lalu.

"Asyik banget! Nih, aku dapat oleh-oleh…" Jawab Issei menyeringai mesum sambil memamerkan 'barang rampasan perang'.

"Whuattt~! Kau kencan apa alih profesi jadi maling baju dalam cewek?" Tanya Jiraiya mengejek.

"Sembarangan! Ini sitaan dari kencanku yang entah kenapa mencoba membunuhku!" Sergah Issei emosi sambil menghempaskan diri di sebelah Jiraiya. "Pakai ngomong ngelantur soal 'membahayakan' lah, [Sacred Gear] lah, Azazel lah. Hng?"

Kata yang diucapkan terakhir membuat Issei refleks menoleh ke arah tamu Jiraiya yang anehnya bernama sama. Jiraiya dan Azazel mendadak tertegun dan saling bertukar pandang serius.

"Bisa jelaskan apa maksudnya ini, Azazel? Apa perlunya anak buahmu mencoba membunuh keponakanku?" Jiraiya bertanya datar sambil memancarkan hawa membunuh bercampur cakra.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku tak pernah memberi perintah bunuh pada anak buahku. Aku bilang awasi dan amati perkembangan Hyodou Issei lalu laporkan secara rutin. Hanya itu isi surat perintah yang kutandatangani sendiri." Azazel mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti ditodong senjata. "Kalau iya, masa aku nekat datang ke rumah ini pada malam keponakanmu terbunuh?"

"Lho, jadi Azazel-san ini pimpinan fallen angel?" Tanya Issei tak habis pikir. "Selama ini kukira cuma pendekar sakti teman lama paman karena terasa memancarkan aura yang kuat."

"Yah, memang benar kalau aku pimpinan fallen angel… Tapi aku berteman dengan Jiraiya secara kebetulan saja, sama sekali tidak ada maksud tersembunyi." Jawab Azazel garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hei, hei, hei… Jangan alihkan pembicaraan… Jawab saja apa maksudnya anak buahmu sampai mengincar nyawa keponakanku?" Potong Jiraiya yang sudah memadamkan auranya. "Aku tahu kau orang mesum, dan menurut prinsipku tidak ada orang mesum yang jahat. Nyentrik mungkin, tapi tidak jahat. Jadi jelaskan!"

"Iya, makanya… Jauh sebelum berkenalan denganmu, aku sudah mengetahui soal keponakanmu dan kemungkinan dia mempunyai [Sacred Gear] yang belum diketahui. Grigori, organisasi fallen angel, memang menyimpan data setiap anak yang dilahirkan membawa artifak gaib itu dan melakukan pengawasan. Kami melakukan penelitian terhadap kekuatan dan perkembangan anak-anak itu, dan kadang-kadang merekrut mereka untuk diajari cara memaksimalkan potensi [Sacred Gear] masing-masing. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku memerintahkan membunuh pemilik artifak gaib itu. Sumpah!"

*Zwiingg!*

Sebelum perdebatan berlanjut, tiba-tiba atmosfir di sekeliling kediaman Hyodou berubah drastis diikuti suara teriakan memanggil-manggil dari depan rumah.

"Oh, si pembunuh sudah datang? Apa kali ini dia mau bicara baik-baik, ya…" Celetuk Issei yang mengenali aura Raynalle.

"Hyodou Issei, cepat keluar! Biar kucabut otak mesum itu dari kepala bejatmu!"

Benar saja, suara teriakan Raynalle yang kali ini muncul dengan dandanan Amano Yuuma menggelegar dari depan rumah. Jiraiya dan Azazel sama-sama sweatdrop mendengar makian kasar itu. Keduanya melirik Issei dengan pandangan menuduh seakan-akan mengatakan 'Kau apakan saja pemilik suara itu selain menelanjanginya!?'

"A!? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Suer! Cuma kuambil bajunya saja kok!" Kata Issei dengan keringat dingin bercucuran bagai air terjun. "…Eh… Dan kutinggalkan bugil di taman kota…?"

*Buagh!* *Dezigh!*

Issei pun terpental ke seberang ruang keluarga terkena hantaman kompak dari Jiraiya dan Azazel.

"Kau apa!?" Seru Azazel dengan tatapan horor.

"Issei, apa kataku soal memperlakukan wanita dengan sopan-santun!?" Jiraiya berteriak dengan kepalan berasap.

"Aduuh… Aku kan cuma mengerjainya sedikit karena mengincar nyawaku…" Issei mengusap-usap dua benjolan sebesar bola kasti di kepalanya yang mengepulkan asap.

"Cepat keluar dan kembalikan pakaianku, manusia cabul! Mau kuratakan rumahmu dengan tanah, HAH!?" Raynalle berteriak lagi.

"Ck! Padahal sudah kubilang supaya datang untuk bicara baik-baik…"

––––.

*Jeduak!*

"Adooh!"

"Diam saja kau, bocah tengik!" Jiraiya berseru geram.

Raynalle cuma bisa sweatdrop mendengar suara-suara dari dalam rumah.

*Jeklek!*

Suara pintu depan dibuka yang diikuti keluarnya Issei, seorang om-om berambut putih gondrong, dan…

[!]

Raynalle cepat-cepat berlutut ketika mengenali orang yang terakhir keluar. "Azazel-sama!" Serunya penuh hormat pada sang gubernur Grigori dengan hati bertanya-tanya. 'Apa yang dilakukan yang mulia gubernur di rumah manusia?'

"Yo~! Raynalle-chan~!" Issei melambaikan tangan yang memegang sebentuk bikini kulit sambil tersenyum jahil.

*Bletakk!*

"WADAWW!" Issei berjongkok menggosok-gosok benjol berasap keempatnya malam itu, hasil perbuatan Azazel.

"Kebetulan kau datang ke sini." Azazel angkat bicara. "Kau, Raynalle, bisa ceritakan alasanmu mencoba membunuh keponakan sahabatku? Perintahku adalah mengamati dan membuat laporan rutin bukan?"

"I-i-i-itu…" Raynalle tergagap-gagap dan gemetar ketakutan. "Itu karena [Sacred Gear] adalah ancaman bagi bangsa kita. Dan pemilik senjata gaib yang bisa menarik perhatian anda berarti bahaya bagi kita semua… Makanya saya bunuh…"

"Hoo~. Berani sekali fallen angel pangkat rendah sepertimu melawan perintah langsung dan seenaknya mengambil keputusan sendiri…" Azazel bergumam santai, walaupun terasa hawa membunuh yang merembes dari tubuhnya. "Fallen angel memang bangsa pemberontak dan egois, makanya aku membebaskan semuanya untuk berbuat sekehendak hati. Tapi, aku juga punya keegoisan sendiri. Aku tak memberi toleransi untuk orang yang tidak bisa menjalankan perintah langsung. Pengkhianat sepertimu harus mati sebagai teladan dan peringatan bagi orang-orang semacam itu."

*Bzzzt!*

Sebuah tombak cahaya sepanjang dua meter berdengung mengerikan di tangan Azazel.

Raynalle yang sedang berlutut langsung pucat pasi mendengar kata-kata orang yang sangat dikaguminya. "Ta-ta-tapi Azazel-sama, Kokabiel-sama bilang, anda memintanya menyampaikan pesan kalau saya boleh mengambil keputusan sendiri setelah mengamati Hyodou Issei…"

"Hm? Kokabiel katamu?" Ujar Azazel menurunkan intensitas hawa membunuhnya. "Sudah kuduga orang itu punya niat terselubung… Tapi, itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau kau tetap pengkhianat kan? Kenapa kau percaya saja ucapan orang tanpa surat perintah resmi? Bukankah Grigori selalu memberikan surat tugas resmi demi alasan administrasi atas saran Shemhazai? Katanya, hal itu penting untuk organisasi dengan anggota yang susah diatur."

"Sudahlah bung… Jangan menunjukkan adegan sadis di depan keponakanku." Jiraiya menepuk pundak Azazel, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. "Toh nona itu juga ditipu dan keponakanku tidak mati. Bagaimana kalau hukumannya begini saja? Psst… Psst… Psstt…"

Kalau tadi Raynalle ketakutan karena lehernya terancam putus, kali ini tubuhnya menggigil karena alasan yang berbeda. Sebuah firasat buruk menjalari tubuh Raynalle saat melihat seringai lebar perlahan-lahan merekah di wajah Azazel yang tengah dibisiki pria rambut putih sahabat pemimpinnya.

"Hmm… Hmm… Hmm… Boleh juga idemu sobat! Kalau begitu biar kutanyakan pada keponakanmu…" Azazel mengangguk-angguk.

"Tak masalah… Kalau dia setuju justru lebih bagus lagi, walaupun aku sudah tahu jawabannya…" Jiraiya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Hyodou Issei! Aku tanya, apa kau dendam pada Raynalle yang mencoba membunuhmu? Apa kau ingin dia mati?" Azazel berseru pada Issei yang dari tadi sibuk mengusap-usap benjolan di kepalanya.

"Ya? Aku?" Ujar Issei menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Tidak, kenapa? Toh aku tidak mati."

"Hmm… Begitu…" Gumam Azazel memasang seringai mesum. "Baiklah. Raynalle, mulai saat ini aku perintahkan kau bersekolah di SMA Kuoh dan menjadi teman sekelas Issei sebagai hukuman. Untuk batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan, kau akan tinggal bersamanya dan bertugas sebagai pelayan sekaligus bodyguard. Apapun yang dikatakan atau dilakukan Issei, kau harus mematuhi dan membantunya sekuat tenaga. Kau juga harus memastikan keselamatan nyawanya dalam situasi apapun. Ingat, aku pasti tahu kalau kau tidak melaksanakan hukuman ini, dan saat itu tidak ada ampun lagi bagimu!"

"Saya laksanakan perintah, yang mulia Azazel-sama!" Raynalle berkata patuh. Dia tidak bisa menentang perintah orang yang paling dihormatinya di seluruh bumi.

"Nah, Jiraiya, aku titip anak buah menyusahkan ini di bawah pengawasanmu. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau tahu bagaimana menghubungiku. Selamat malam kalian semua dan sampai ketemu lagi." Azazel mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang pergi.

"Raynalle, Issei, ayo masuk. Besok kalian sekolah." Kata Jiraiya sambil masuk rumah. "Oh ya, Issei, kembalikan pakaian Raynalle dan minta maaflah. Ingat, kalian berdua akan tinggal bersama sekarang, jadi yang rukun satu sama lain…"

"Oke!" Kata Issei santai. Ia lalu menghampiri Raynalle yang sudah berdiri, masih dengan ekspresi kebingungan luar biasa, sembari mengulurkan pakaian gadis itu. "Ini pakaianmu Raynalle. Dan aku minta maaf karena tadi menelanjangimu lalu meninggalkanmu begitu saja di tempat umum seperti itu."

Raynalle segera menyambar pakaian yang diulurkan Issei dengan kasar dan wajah merah bagai kepiting rebus. "Tak usah banyak bicara, manusia kotor! Kalau bukan perintah Azazel-sama, sudah kuhabisi kamu di tempatmu berdiri!"

"Ah, ah, ah! Apa kau yakin mau menjalani hukuman dengan sikap negatif seperti itu terus? Mulai sekarang kau akan terus bersamaku, lho? Terlepas kau suka atau tidak…" Issei menyeringai usil. "Asal tahu saja, aku cukup kuat untuk melawanmu, menang, dan tetap hidup. Luka-luka sudah pasti, tapi aku hidup sedangkan kau mati. Hehehe… Nah, kalau kau sudah selesai marah-marah, baru akan kutunjukkan kamarmu. Sampai ketemu, Amano Raynalle-chan~!"

Issei meninggalkan Raynalle begitu saja dan masuk ke dalam rumah menyusul Jiraiya. Raynalle yang masih mendongkol hanya menggerutu sendiri sambil memaki-maki di depan rumah Issei. Sekitar satu jam kemudian barulah Raynalle memaksa diri masuk ke rumah keluarga Hyodou dengan langkah gontai.

(Bersambung...)

**A/N:** Terimakasih banyak untuk reader sekalian yang sudah bersedia baca-fav-follow dan memberi review. (^_^) Berikutnya sesi Q&A.

Q: Lanjutkan!

A: Siap!

Q: Apa anda suka karakter Jiraiya?

A: Yap2! Juga agak kecewa peran Jiraiya yg kurang di Narutoverse. Sudah pertarungan epic-nya cuma sekali, hasilnya langsung mati lagi! Makanya coba menerjunkan sang ero-sennin sebagai pembimbing calon raja harem masa depan. hehehe.

Q: Apa Issei diajarkan teknik ninja?

A: Sudah terjawab di chapter ini ya.

Q: Kalau kuchiyose?

A: Kuchiyose jelas ada dan bisa digunakan Jiraiya/Issei. Berhubung kuchiyose itu jutsu ruang dan waktu, seharusnya bisa digunakan tanpa dibatasi perbedaan waktu/dunia (menurut saya sih). Kuchiyose Jiraiya sementara masih katak, dan untuk Issei masih belum tahu. Ide awalnya sih kuchiyose kelas Sprite Dragon seperti Rassei (farmiliar Asia). Ada saran lain kah mengenai kuchiyose? Berhubung penggunaan kuchiyose masih jauh di fic ini.


	4. Life 3 - Konfrontasi dengan Pihak Iblis

******Oppai-do Sennin (Pertapa Jalan Dada)**

**Rate: **M buat jaga-jaga.**  
**

**Genre:** Adventure. Humour. Drama.

**Disclaimer****:** Highschool DxD, Naruto & segala bentuk cerita maupun unsur dari anime/manga manapun bukan punya saya. Semuanya milik masing-masing pengarang yang bersangkutan.

**Summary:** Shinobi gugur dalam melaksanakan misi hampir setiap saat, bahkan yang sekelas dirinya. Ia sudah menyambut ajal dengan pasrah, menutup mata sambil tersenyum. Tongkat estafet sudah ia sampaikan pada generasi berikutnya. Tapi perjalanannya belumlah selesai.

**WARNING: **1st fic. Typo(s). AU. Harem. Semi-canon. Alur loncat2/Bergeser. OC. OOC. Strong/Not Godlike! Issei. Serious! Issei. Occasional Lemon/Lime. Include elements from various anime/manga. Etc.

* * *

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

**"Creature talk"**

******'Creature think'**

-keterangan tempat/waktu/situasi-

(POV/Flashback)

[Sacred Gear]

**[Sacred Gear Talk]**

Jutsu/Jurus/Sihir/Teknik

*Sfx!*

* * *

**Life 3 – Konfrontasi Dengan Pihak Iblis**

*BANGUN… AYO CEPAT BANGUN… KALAU TIDAK BANGUN NANTI AKU POTONG-POTONG PAKAI GERGAJI MESIN INI…* *Pip.*

Suara jam weker otaku gaya yandere Issei langsung disusul bunyi tekanan yang mematikannya. Sang pemilik jam yang masih setengah sadar meninggalkan kasur, berganti pakaian olahraga, cuci muka dan berjalan keluar kamar. Akibat rutinitas latihan pagi sejak kecil bersama Jiraiya, Issei jadi punya mode auto-pilot.

Raynalle yang terbangun mendengar alarm dan suara gerakan Issei dari kamar sebelah berjalan keluar dengan penasaran. Ia otomatis bertanya ketika melihat Issei yang sudah berpakaian lengkap sedang menuruni tangga. "Oi, mau ke mana subuh-subuh begini?"

"Hoaaamm~. Latihan pagi…" Sahut Issei tanpa menoleh.

'Latihan pagi? Jam segini?' Batin Raynalle. 'Itukah alasan dia bisa mempecundangi fallen angel bersayap sepasang sepertiku? Memangnya latihan seperti apa yang dilakukan bocah ini?'

Raynalle pun memutuskan membuntuti Issei untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

* * *

-Beberapa jam kemudian, kediaman keluarga Hyodou-

Raynalle terus-menerus menatap Issei yang sedang meneguk sebotol air dengan kaus tersampir di bahu dari sofa ruang keluarga. Ia masih syok setelah terbang membuntuti Issei melakukan latihan paginya.

'Menu latihan pagi yang gila-gilaan untuk ukuran manusia… Pantas saja dia tak gentar berhadapan denganku kemarin… Itu bahkan bukan kemampuan [Sacred Gear], hanya tenaga fisik. Tak heran kalau Azazel-sama memerintahkan pengawasan terhadapnya.' Pikir Raynalle sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

Tanpa sadar fokus Raynalle terpusat pada tubuh atas Issei yang terbuka. Issei berperawakan ramping, tapi tubuhnya dipenuhi otot-otot yang terlatih dengan baik. Hampir tidak ada tumpukan lemak berlebih sepanjang penglihatan Raynalle.

'Tubuhnya seperti milik pendekar kawakan. Tidak kurus tapi juga tidak ada gumpalan otot yang berlebihan. Ini jelas badan petarung kelas atas. Ringan, gesit, penuh tenaga, stamina tinggi… Jadi terbayang bagaimana keperkasaannya di ranjang… *Slurph!*' Raynalle membasahi bibirnya secara refleks. 'Hah! Apa yang kupikirkan!?' Ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, berusaha menghapus ide gila yang melintas di benaknya.

Issei yang menyadari tatapan Raynalle menyeletuk dengan tampang jahil. "Hng? Kenapa pandanganmu intens begitu, Raynalle-chan? Naksir?"

"Jaga bicaramu, manusia!" Jerit Raynalle. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah karena ketahuan menatap dengan melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Issei.

*Swung!* *Tap!*

"Week~! Nggak kena!" Issei dengan santai menangkap lemparan Raynalle dan sudah lari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sebelum gadis itu sempat berbuat apa-apa. Suara tawanya masih bisa terdengar dari ruang keluarga. "Hahahaha~~!"

"Grmblgrmblgrmbl… $%&!" Gerutu Raynalle tak jelas karena menutupi muka dengan bantal sofa yang lain. Pipinya yang masih semburat merah bisa terlihat dari pinggiran bantal tersebut.

* * *

-Pintu gerbang SMA Kuoh-

"WHAT THE––!?"

"A, A, A–––!."

Matsuda dan Motohama yang bertemu dengan Issei di gerbang sekolah memasang tampang syok bagaikan tersambar petir. Penyebabnya adalah kehadiran sesosok gadis berambut ungu gelap yang berjalan di belakang Issei.

"Teman-teman, kuperkenalkan pada kalian murid pindahan baru, Amano Raynalle. Dia ini Pa. Car. Ku." Issei dengan pede menepuk-nepuk pundak dua sahabatnya. "Nah, aku masuk duluan!"

"Permisi teman-teman… Mohon bantuannya selama aku belajar di sini ya…?" Raynalle membungkuk lalu menyusul Issei, tak lupa sedikit melambai pada Matsuda dan Motohama yang masih beku di tempat.

"Su-sudah kuduga! Tidak salah kita memanggilnya aniki! Tahu-tahu saja dia sudah punya pacar!"

"HUAA~! HIKS! HIKS! Aku tak tahu harus bahagia atau sedih!"

Dua anggota trio mesum pun berpelukan sambil nangis anime yang membuat para siswi berjengit menjauh dengan tampang jijik saat melewati mereka.

"Raynalle, ingat kalau di sini adalah teritori iblis. Identitasmu pasti sudah ketahuan persis saat kau menginjakkan kaki di halaman sekolah, jadi jangan pernah jauh-jauh dariku. Selama di tempat ini, kau adalah tanggung jawabku." Issei bergumam serius ketika memasuki aula depan. "Azazel sudah mengatur administrasi kepindahanmu dan menempatkan kita dalam kelas yang sama. Setelah ini kita ke ruang TU dulu untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkasnya."

"Iya, iya…" Raynalle menyahut ogah-ogahan dengan suara aslinya. "Tunjukkan saja jalannya."

Issei dan Raynalle yang berjalan pergi tidak menyadari dua pasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka dari lorong di atas mereka yang tersambung dengan tangga.

"Itukah anak yang kau bilang menarik, Rias?" Pemilik suara berambut model bob menaikkan kacamatanya. "Harus kuakui, dia memang memberi kesan pertama yang 'kuat'."

"Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa, Sona." Siswi rambut merah panjang yang dipanggil Rias menggeleng-geleng bingung. "Kemarin dia bisa selamat, bahkan mempecundangi fallen angel yang menyerangnya, suatu hal yang luar biasa untuk ukuran manusia. Dan hari ini dia membawa serta fallen angel yang sama ke teritori iblis sebagai siswa pindahan, lengkap dengan administrasinya. Apa ini semua perangkap dari faksi fallen angel?"

"Entahlah, Rias. Entahlah…" Sona hanya mengangkat bahu sembari memicingkan mata ke arah Issei dan Raynalle yang berjalan pergi.

* * *

-Sepulang sekolah-

Issei berjalan keluar gedung sekolah yang sudah sepi diikuti Raynalle dan dua sobat mesumnya. Matsuda dan Motohama tampak mengobrol akrab dengan Raynalle. Dua siswa itu senang-senang saja karena ada perempuan yang tidak memperlakukan mereka bagai virus menjijikkan. Ditambah status Raynalle sebagai pacar Issei, mereka berdua cukup sadar diri untuk bicara normal pada gadis itu. Tentu saja tetap melirik mesum pada lekuk-lekuk tubuh sang gadis, yang mau tak mau membuat Raynalle dongkol berat.

Issei tidak heran ketika melihat dua orang sudah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Himejima Akeno –fukubuchou klub penelitian ilmu gaib– dan Shinra Tsubaki –fukukaichou OSIS.

"Hyodou Issei-san, ada waktu sebentar? Kaichou dan buchou ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu dan si murid pindahan." Tsubaki memanggil Issei dengan suara kalem.

"Ou? Ada perlu apa Three Great Onee-sama SMA Kuoh dengan orang biasa seperti aku ini?" Issei menunjuk dirinya sendiri pura-pura bodoh.

Three Great Onee-sama, sebutan untuk tiga siswi paling populer di SMA Kuoh. Himejima Akeno, fukubuchou klub penelitian ilmu gaib, disebut-sebut sebagai pemilik gaya rambut kuncir ekor kuda yang nyaris punah. Rias Gremory, buchou klub penelitian ilmu gaib, kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuhnya merupakan idaman pria maupun wanita di SMA Kuoh. Shitori Souna, kaichou OSIS SMA Kuoh, wanita cantik berkacamata yang sikap tegasnya menjalankan organisasi OSIS secara efektif dan efisien.

"Ara~. Ara~. Ufufu~. Hanya ingin mengenal adik kelas kami dengan lebih baik saja, kok." Akeno tersenyum lembut dengan tawa khasnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanya Issei tenang. "Aku sibuk, nih…"

"Ara~. Ara~. Ufufu~. Kami bisa dimarahi kalau tidak bisa membawa kalian berdua dengan kami…" Akeno memasang tampang sedih. "Apa kamu tega, Issei-san?"

"Aiyo? Ini datang dari orang-orang yang sudah setahun bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku, tapi melirikku sekali saja tak pernah?" Sindir Issei tajam.

"Ara~. Ara~. Ufufu~." Akeno hanya bisa tertawa, tak bisa menemukan argumentasi untuk menjawab kata-kata Issei.

'Ouch! Sakit, tuh…' Batin Raynalle mendengar sindiran Issei.

"Haah… Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita selesaikan!" Kata Issei menghela nafas. "Matsuda, Motohama. Kalian pulang duluan saja." Setelah Matsuda dan Motohama berpamitan dan berjalan pergi, Issei memfokuskan pandangan pada Akeno dan Tsubaki. "Nah, tolong tunjukkan jalannya nona-nona."

Akeno dan Tsubaki berjalan di depan tanpa banyak komentar, membawa Issei dan Raynalle menuju lapangan olahraga terbuka di samping gedung sekolah. Issei yang bersiul santai bisa merasakan aura tegang terpancar dari dua wanita di depannya, khususnya dari Akeno. Kakak kelasnya yang satu itu jelas berusaha menekan aura kebencian yang diarahkan pada Raynalle. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Di sana sudah menanti Rias dan Sona lengkap dengan semua budak iblis mereka. Hal ini mau tak mau membuat Raynalle gentar meskipun Issei acuh-acuh saja.

"Kami sudah membawa orang-orang yang diperintahkan." Ujar Akeno yang mengambil tempat di sisi Rias sama seperti Tsubaki di sisi Sona.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kalian yang baik." Rias memuji kedua Queen tulus.

"Hyodou Issei-san, aku minta maaf terpaksa menyita waktumu." Sona angkat bicara.

"Bisa langsung ke pokok masalah, nona-nona iblis bangsawan-san?" Komentar Issei dengan tampang bosan. "Bukannya aku tidak suka dipanggil gadis-gadis cantik seperti kalian, tapi aku orang sibuk."

Semua yang mendengar kata-kata Issei sontak ternganga heran. Murid mesum yang bertampang bodoh itu ternyata mengetahui identitas mereka. Beberapa budak tampak memasang sikap waspada.

"Ara~. Ara~. Ufufu~. Ternyata kamu tahu identitas kami Issei-kun?" Sahut Akeno.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja. Siapa kamu ini sebenarnya? Dan apa yang dilakukan fallen angel itu di teritori kami?" Sambar Rias blak-blakan.

"Aku? Namaku Hyodou Issei, kelas 2-B SMA Kuoh. Hobiku adalah cewek. Aku suka oppai dan tidak banyak yang kubenci. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi Harem King terhebat sepanjang masa." Issei menjawab cuek sambil mengorek-ngorek telinga. "Dan setahuku yang kau sebut fallen angel punya nama, yaitu Raynalle. Dia temanku yang resmi terdaftar di SMA Kuoh sebagai murid pindahan sejak hari ini, jadi tentu saja dia di sini untuk belajar dari lembaga pendidikan terbaik se-Jepang."

Semua iblis yang hadir saling bertukar-pandang sweatdrop dengan pikiran yang senada. Selain soal Raynalle, Issei cuma memberitahu nama dan sifat mesumnya saja. Hal itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apa yang ingin mereka ketahui.

"Sudah, nih? Kalau cuma itu, aku pulang… Ayo Raynalle!" Issei meniup kotoran telinga dari kelingkingnya lalu berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu! Hyodou Issei, kau ini kawan atau lawan?" Ucapan Sona menghentikan langkah Issei.

"Iblis itu simple, ya?" Issei menoleh ke arah para iblis tanpa membalikkan badan. "Aku bukanlah kawan ataupun lawan. I only love oppai…"

*Gedubrakk!*

Semua orang (termasuk Raynalle, kecuali Koneko) jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dengan tidak elit mendengar jawaban sok cool Issei.

"…Ero-senpai." Koneko menuding Issei dengan muka datar.

*Jleb!*

"Uhuk! Strike one!" Issei muntah darah mendengar ucapan sang kouhai yang tepat menusuk ulu hatinya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kamu tak boleh pergi sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Rias melompat berdiri secepat kilat, urat nadi berdenyut-denyut di dahinya. "Aku memaksa!"

"Dan aku tidak terima pemaksaan." Balas Issei dengan cueknya. "Raynalle, pulang! Kenapa malah guling-gulingan di tanah, sih!?"

"Memangnya salah siapa, hah!?" Raynalle yang sudah berdiri balik membentak Issei.

Sementara Issei dan Raynalle sibuk bertengkar, Rias berseru memberi perintah. "Kiba, tangkap dia!"

"Siap buchou!" Siswa kelas dua berambut pirang yang disebut dalam sekejap sudah berpindah ke belakang Issei. Pedang Kiba ditodongkan ke punggung Issei. "Tolong ikut baik-baik dan kau tak akan dilukai."

"Eh, maap nih ye… Bisa nggak nyodokin 'barang'mu dari belakang dengan posisi jongkok yang membuat tatapan matamu terfokus ke bokongku?" Celetuk Issei. "Situ maho?"

Kalimat Issei membuat Kiba gelagapan sendiri, dan para gadis yang hadir wajahnya merah padam membayangkan yang tidak-tidak (kecuali Koneko yang masih setia dengan wajah datarnya).

*Bof!*

Issei memaanfaatkan kelengahan Kiba untuk melakukan Kawarimi no Jutsu, membuat siswa berpedang itu kaget saat orang yang ditodongnya berubah jadi gelondongan kayu.

"Selamat tidur, pangeran tampan…" Suara Issei terdengar dari sebelah kiri Kiba.

*Duakk!* *Sraakk!* *Brak!*

Tendangan Issei mengenai wajah Kiba dengan telak. Siswa itu terseret mundur sejauh dua meter sebelum membentur tanah dalam keadaan pingsan.

"ISSEI! KAMU MAHO!?" Raynalle berteriak ngeri menatap Issei yang menepuk-nepuk debu dari tangannya puas.

"OI! GUA NORMAL! DIA TUH YANG MAHO!" Balas Issei sengit menuding Kiba yang pingsan.

"…Maniak." Tuding Koneko lagi dengan suara datarnya.

*Jleb!*

"Uohok! Strike two!" Issei lagi-lagi muntah darah mendengar ucapan sang kouhai. Ia cepat-cepat memulihkan diri sambil menatap para iblis yang masih berdiri. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung masuk mode mesum saat sadar kalau semuanya wanita. "Wohohohooo… Yang tersisa masih mau pakai cara pemaksaan? Kalau cewek, sebanyak apa pun gua ladenin!"

Para iblis wanita yang merasakan tatapan mode mesum Issei langsung bergidik ngeri. Insting membuat mereka membeku di tempat, hanya menatap King masing-masing menunggu instruksi.

Rias dan Sona yang saling bertukar pandang sama-sama mengangguk, berusaha mengabaikan rasa ketakutan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

" "Semuanya, serangg!" " Seru kedua calon pewaris nama klan iblis itu bersamaan.

Shunshin no Jutsu: Pelucutan Tanpa Suara.

Sebelum Rias, Sona, dan para iblis lainnya sempat melakukan serangan, Issei mendadak sudah berdiri di sebelah Raynalle. 'Kapan dia bergerak?' adalah kalimat dalam pikiran semua iblis yang hanya terpana.

"Raynalle, ini! Cukup tekan tombol yang ini, oke?" Issei menyerahkan kamera digital resolusi tinggi pada Raynalle dengan tangan kiri sambil menunjuk satu tombol.

"Untuk apa…?" Pertanyaan Raynalle terputus ketika ingat pengalamannya sendiri beberapa waktu lalu. Saat melihat pakaian dalam berbagai bentuk-ukuran-warna di tangan kanan Issei, iapun menampakkan seringai paham. "Cih, karena sasaranmu kali ini iblis yang kubenci (dan juga bukan aku), akan kubantu."

"Itu… Pakaian dalam…? HAH!?" Salah satu budak Sona refleks meraba-raba tubuhnya. "Pakaian dalamku hilang!"

Suara-suara 'aku juga!' terdengar sahut-menyahut. Sekarang semua iblis wanita di lapangan paham makna ketakutan yang mereka rasakan tadi.

"Anu… Kalian telat, lho… Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak terima pemaksaan…" Issei kembali memandang para iblis wanita dengan seringai menyeramkan. Tangannya membentuk sederet segel tangan sambil mengalirkan sejumlah besar cakra. "Aku, Hyodou Issei, akan maju! Rasakanlah, Fuuton: Tinju Ledakan Angin Semilir!"

*Syuuhh!* *Syuuhh!* *Syuuhh!*

"KYAAA!"

"KYAAA!"

–––––.

–––––.

–––––.

"KYAAA!"

Setiap kali Issei menggerakkan tinjunya, berhembuslah angin kencang yang membuat rok para iblis wanita terangkat ke atas. Ia bisa dengan bebas melihat isi dalam rok mereka.

*Jepret!* *Jepret!* *Jepret!*

Raynalle tak henti-henti menekan tombol kamera digital, mengabadikan setiap momen yang disebabkan Issei ke dalam gambar.

"Walau di sekeliling pengguna jurus bertiup angin dahsyat berkecepatan 100 km/jam, di dekat target anginnya bertiup lembut dan hangat! Aman digunakan! Teknik angin impian para cowok!" Issei mengoceh panjang lebar, masih mengayun-ayunkan tinjunya ke arah Rias dan kawan-kawan. "Wuahahahahahaha! Tuh! Tuh! Kelihatan, tuh! Kelihatan!"

'Menggunakan teknik sekelas pengendalian elemen untuk mengibas rok cewek!?' Raynalle yang sibuk memotret membatin dengan sweatdrop besar di kepala.

" " " " "KYAAAHH!" " " " "

Issei baru menghentikan jurusnya lima menit kemudian, capek sendiri akibat terus-menerus mengayunkan tinju. Saat itulah dia merasakan Rias dan kawan-kawan, tanpa kecuali, memancarkan hawa iblis yang sangat pekat. Lingkaran sihir berbagai warna dengan simbol klan Gremory dan klan Sitri dalam jumlah tak terhitung tampak mengepung Issei dari segala arah. Mau tak mau Issei dibuat sweatdrop menyaksikan kekompakan dan intensitas energi sihir yang terpancar.

"Ow, ow, ow… Jadi begitu, ini mode serius para lady… Lumayan juga… Kalau begitu, tidak sopan kalau aku tidak menghadapinya dengan serius… Raynalle, sebaiknya kau menyingkir sekarang." Gumam Issei kalem. "Bolehlah, kulayani!"

Raynalle kali ini mematuhi perintah Issei tanpa banyak tanya atau komentar.

Issei membentuk sederetan segel tangan lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Walaupun Rias dan kawan-kawan tak bisa menyaksikan apa sebenarnya terjadi, beberapa pola tato hitam muncul di pergelangan tangan dan kaki Issei kemudian kembali hilang. Benar, sejak mulai dilatih Jiraiya, Issei memang selalu memakai segel pemberat. Kali ini ia melepaskan segel tersebut karena lawannya banyak dan semuanya serius. Persis setelah Issei selesai melepas segel, semua lingkaran sihir di sekelilingnya memuntahkan mantra sihir di waktu yang bersamaan. Seisi lapangan pun dipenuhi cahaya dahsyat yang membutakan mata.

* * *

-Lima belas menit kemudian-

Issei berdiri kokoh di tengah lapangan yang sekarang luluh-lantak seperti kejatuhan bom. Tak lupa kunai dan shuriken yang tak terhitung jumlahnya bertebaran di tanah. Seragam sekolahnya hancur tak beraturan, terkoyak di sana-sini. Raynalle yang terbang menghampiri dibuat melongo ketika kepulan debu yang perlahan-lahan luruh ke tanah menampakkan Rias dan kawan-kawan tergeletak tak berdaya di sekeliling Issei. Hanya Rias dan Sona yang masih sadar, walaupun keduanya kehabisan tenaga dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Wuahahahaa…! Kalian semua hebat juga!" Issei tersenyum puas. "Tapi sampai di sini dulu saja, ya… Aku rasa paman sudah tak sabar menunggu di rumah…"

"Suiiitt… Kamu mengalahkan mereka semua sendirian?" Raynalle yang mendarat di samping Issei bersiul kagum. "Belum memakai [Sacred Gear]?"

"Daripada itu, kita harus cepat pulang…" Issei mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo pegang tanganku."

"Dan kenapa aku harus mematuhi manusia rendah sepertimu…?" Desis Raynalle tajam.

"Ini lebih cepat daripada terbang, dan akui saja, kau terjebak bersamaku entah sampai kapan… Bukankah lebih baik kau sedikit kooperatif?" Jawab Issei mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu kau bisa lebih cepat diampuni."

"Ck! Sial!" Raynalle mendecak jengkel, tapi menyambut juga uluran tangan Issei.

"Bye, Rias-chan! Sona-chan!" Issei mengedipkan mata pada dua King yang tergeletak lemas. "Sampai ketemu besok!"

Issei dan Raynalle pun menghilang dalam shunshin pusaran angin, hanya meninggalkan pakaian dalam yang tadi dicopetnya.

"Uuhh… Hyodou Issei… Siapa kamu sebenarnya…?" Rias merintih lemah.

"Sempat-sempatnya memikirkan itu, Rias… Ukh… Bagaimana kita membereskan kekacauan ini…?" Sona berkomentar lemah.

Rias menatap Sona dan kerusakan yang ditinggalkan Issei di lapangan sekolah. Kerja berat memulihkan kondisi sekolah sebelum pagi tiba sudah menanti. Ada aturan kerahasiaan yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka berdua sebagai penguasa teritori ini. Rias dan Sona harus memulihkan kerusakan akibat insiden supernatural supaya tidak menarik perhatian manusia. Dan Issei meninggalkan jejak kehancuran yang terlalu mencolok, artinya mereka harus kerja-keras malam ini. Fakta yang sama sekali tidak membantu, ia dan Sona sekarang kehabisan tenaga, ditambah para budak mereka masih pingsan semua.

"Eh… Bagaimana kalau istirahat dulu…?" Saran Rias dengan sweatdrop.

"Haaahh… Mau bagaimana lagi…?" Sahut Sona lirih.

(Bersambung...)

* * *

**A/N:** Terimakasih banyak untuk reader sekalian yang sudah bersedia baca-fav-follow dan memberi review. (^_^) Maaf kalau chapter ini agak pendek, soalnya masih agak susah menulis battle scene panjang2. Takutnya malah jadi nggak seru dan kebanyakan jurus2 gaje. Berikutnya sesi Q&A.

Q: Apa di sini Issei akan jadi iblis?

A: Iya. Kalau gak jadi iblis nanti mengganggu keseluruhan cerita soalnya.

Q: Issei jangan pakai kuchiyose, kan sudah punya farmiliar sendiri nantinya?

A: Berhubung farmiliar Issei bukan hewan, IMHO Issei perlu kuchiyose. Cuma pemakaiannya aja yg dimodif sendiri. Kebetulan dapat masukan yg seru via PM kalo kuchiyose Issei dibikin OC. Yah, itu masih jauh sih...

Q: Naruto/karakter Naruto lain ga usah dimunculin?

A: Jangan dong! Ini penting buat cerita dari sisi Jiraiya. Gomen ne...

Q: Bisa ga ya judulnya diubah?

A: Emmm... Ini judulnya udah diganti beberapa kali, lho? Yang perlu diubah apanya ya kalau boleh tahu?


	5. Jiraiya's Early Days (Part 1)

**Oppai-do Sennin (Pertapa Jalan Dada)  
**

**Rate: **M buat jaga-jaga.**  
**

**Genre:** Adventure. Humour. Drama.

**Disclaimer****:** Highschool DxD, Naruto & segala bentuk cerita maupun unsur dari anime/manga manapun bukan punya saya. Semuanya milik masing-masing pengarang yang bersangkutan.

**Summary:** Shinobi gugur dalam melaksanakan misi hampir setiap saat, bahkan yang sekelas dirinya. Ia sudah menyambut ajal dengan pasrah, menutup mata sambil tersenyum. Tongkat estafet sudah ia sampaikan pada generasi berikutnya. Tapi perjalanannya belumlah selesai.

**WARNING: **1st fic. Typo(s). AU. Harem. Semi-canon. Alur loncat2/Bergeser. OC. OOC. Strong/Not Godlike! Issei. Serious! Issei. Occasional Lemon/Lime. Include elements from various anime/manga. Etc.

* * *

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

**"Creature talk"**

******'Creature think'**

-keterangan tempat/waktu/situasi-

(POV/Flashback)

[Sacred Gear]

**[Sacred Gear Talk]**

Jutsu/Jurus/Sihir/Teknik

*Sfx!*

* * *

**Omake: Jiraiya's Story /The Early Days (Part 1)**

(Flashback/Jiraiya's POV)

-pagi hari di rumah keluarga Hyodou-

Sinar matahari yang merayap masuk dari sela-sela tirai perlahan-lahan mengusik tidurku yang nyenyak. Mau tak mau aku menggeliat bangun juga dibuatnya, ditambah lagi adanya suara-suara aktivitas penghuni rumah lain yang sudah bangun lebih awal dari lantai bawah.

Selamat pagi, dunia! Ini aku, Jiraiya sang Sennin Katak yang tersohor di dunia shinobi. Bukannya itu berarti apa-apa di tempat ini sih…

'Kenapa?' Jawabannya sederhana: ini bukanlah dunia shinobi. Benar, kalau ini di dunia shinobi, maka seharusnya aku sudah mati sebagai kakek-kakek usia 50 tahunan. Tapi, entah kenapa aku yang sekarang masih hidup dan berpenampilan sekitar 30 tahunan.

Tebakanku yang paling baik adalah: aku (entah bagaimana) sedang berada di dunia lain.

Eh? 'Aku terlalu santai?' Yah, hal-hal yang kulihat dan alami di dunia shinobi banyak yang lebih aneh, bahkan menentang hukum alam. Dari hewan-hewan raksasa sampai hewan yang bisa bicara cerdas layaknya manusia, manusia yang bisa jalan tegak lurus di dinding dan menyemburkan api dari mulut, sampai orang yang seharusnya sudah mati bangkit lagi ke dunia.

Heh, aku bahkan (seharusnya) mati di tangan mantan muridku yang memiliki mata legendaris Rinnegan dan mempunyai enam tubuh yang saling berbagi pandangan.

Ah, sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya membahas hal yang sudah berlalu. Kurasa sebaiknya aku mengenali saja dunia ini dengan lebih baik. Toh, sepertinya aku akan terjebak di sini untuk waktu yang lama.

"Selamat pagi, nyonya Hyodou, pak Hyodou."

Aku yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga menyapa pemilik rumah. Mereka inilah yang kemarin menemukan aku pingsan di depan rumah mereka lalu menolongku. Mereka juga mengizinkanku tinggal sementara di rumah mereka sampai bisa hidup mandiri. Benar-benar keluarga yang baik hati.

" "Selamat pagi, Jiraiya!" "

Pak Hyodou yang sedang membaca koran di meja makan dan nyonya Hyodou yang sibuk menyuapi anak pertama mereka bernama Issei membalas sapaanku berbarengan.

"Mari, mari. Ikutlah sarapan bersama kami!" Panggil nyonya Hyodou usai menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulut putranya.

"Iya nyonya." Jawabku menempati salah satu kursi, lalu mulai mengisi piringku dengan nasi dan lauk-pauk yang tersedia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa rencanamu untuk hari ini Jiraiya?" Pak Hyodou yang sudah melipat korannya bertanya padaku.

"Hmm… Kurasa aku akan melihat-lihat seputar kota untuk mengenalinya. Siapa tahu saja aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang cocok." Gumamku sedikit berpikir.

"Ah, pilihan yang masuk akal…" Timpal nyonya Hyodou. "Kamu ternyata orang yang rajin, ya?"

"Tidak, tidak… Aku sudah kehabisan uang soalnya. Menumpang tidur dan makan boleh saja, tapi aku juga perlu penghasilan sendiri secepatnya…" Kataku sambil menyeringai riang. "Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan jadi benalu bagi keluarga penolongku, kan?"

"Aduh, Jiraiya. Tak perlu sungkan begitu pada kami…" Kata nyonya Hyodou.

"Sudahlah, bu. Ucapan Jiraiya memang benar, laki-laki dewasa harus bisa mandiri. Justru sikapnya itu mengagumkan, apalagi untuk orang yang amnesia." Sela pak Hyodou. "Setahuku orang yang amnesia itu depresi karena kehilangan masa lalu. Yah, kalau aku pastinya depresi jika tidak tahu masa lalu apa yang kulupakan. Bisa saja aku punya keluarga yang kusayangi dan kurindukan sekaligus merindukanku bukan?"

"Yah, hahaha… Sebenarnya aku juga sempat mengalami itu. Tapi lama-lama aku berpikir kalau cuma depresi takkan membantu apa-apa, makanya aku memutuskan untuk berkelana. Siapa tahu saja aku berjumpa orang yang mengenaliku entah di mana…" Aku tersenyum senang mendengar kata-kata pak Hyodou.

'Syukurlah mereka tidak curiga dengan cerita karanganku yang kemarin.' Batinku.

"Kalau bekerja di kantorku bagaimana? Siapa tahu ada lowongan yang cocok untukmu." Tawar pak Hyodou.

"Hm, untuk sementara aku akan mencoba cari pekerjaan sendiri. Rasanya aku tak cocok bekerja di tempat seperti itu." Tolakku halus, tetap konsisten dengan cerita karanganku. "Lagipula, mungkin tidak sejalan dengan gaya hidupku yang berkelana demi mencari ingatan masa laluku."

"Iya juga, ya?" pak Hyodou mengangguk setuju. "Astaga! Aku sudah harus berangkat sepuluh menit yang lalu! Maaf, aku pergi ya, Jiraiya, sayang, Issei!"

Pak Hyodou buru-buru berpamitan. Ia tak lupa mengecup kening istrinya dan mengelus rambut Issei sebelum melesat keluar dari pintu depan.

"Hihihiii… Rasanya aku mengerti kenapa kamu tidak mau bekerja seperti suamiku…" Nyonya Hyodou terkikik geli melihat sikap buru-buru suaminya dan ekspresi wajahku yang berkedip-kedip penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah, hahaha…" Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal sambil nyengir kuda. "Baiklah, aku juga permisi dulu nyonya. Mungkin aku pulang setelah matahari terbenam."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya…" Nyonya Hyodou kembali dengan kegiatannya menyuapi Issei.

* * *

-sore hari, sebuah bukit kosong di tepi kota-

"Hmm… Peradaban dan teknologi dunia ini benar-benar jauh lebih maju daripada Negara Elemental dan Desa Tersembunyi."

Aku bergumam sendiri, berusaha mengolah informasi kebudayaan dan masyarakat dunia ini yang kulihat sejak pagi. Arsitektur gedung, gaya berpakaian, pola interaksi antar manusia, kendaraan, teknologi, sistem pemerintahan, sejarah. Yang paling membuatku kagum tentu saja situasi damai yang terlihat dari penduduknya. Hampir semuanya tidak memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang memadai, dan tak seorangpun tampak membawa senjata secara terbuka.

'Seperti inikah kedamaian yang kuimpikan untuk duniaku dulu? Tidak buruk juga ternyata.' Batinku tersenyum sendiri. 'Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal bertarung, apa aku masih bisa memakai cakra di sini?'

Aku langsung mengambil posisi bersila dan mencoba memusatkan cakra ke tangan kananku.

*Swuurrr!*

Pusaran cakra murni putih kebiru-biruan khas Rasengan terkumpul di tanganku dalam waktu singkat.

"Hmm… Rupanya masih bisa, ya?" Kataku menghilangkan jurus peninggalan muridku yang paling jenius. "Mungkin besok akan kupelajari lebih lanjut. Sekarang aku pulang saja dulu, kurasa nyonya Hyodou akan cemas kalau aku terlambat."

* * *

-15 menit kemudian, toko buku kecil dekat kediaman Hyodou-

"Nona, apa buku ini masih ada yang lain!?"

Aku bertanya panik sambil mengacungkan sebuah buku bernomor 69 pada seorang gadis karyawan toko yang berjalan lewat. Gadis itu yang semula kaget akhirnya menuntunku ke sebuah rak yang dipenuhi buku berjudul sama dengan nomor seri berbeda-beda.

"Anda penggemar juga, ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, tuan?" Tanya gadis itu yang entah kenapa tersenyum simpul.

"A,ah… Bisa tolong ambilkan satu dari setiap jilid? Aku mau membeli semua dari awal sampai yang terbaru…" Kataku yang masih syok. Padahal aku iseng mampir ke sini dalam perjalanan pulang untuk melihat-lihat model karya tulis dunia ini, malah menemukan hal besar begini…

"Apa masih ada yang lain?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak, hanya itu saja yang akan kubeli hari ini…" Ujarku setengah melamun.

"Baiklah. Silakan tunggu di kasir sementara saya mengumpulkan semua pesanan anda." Tawar gadis itu.

* * *

-kamar Jiraiya, malam harinya-

Aku sudah pamit tidur lebih awal usai bercengkrama sebentar dengan keluarga Hyodou. Saat ini aku sedang duduk tertegun setelah menyelesaikan membaca semua buku yang tadi kubeli.

Buku manga dengan judul "Naruto".

'Buku ini… Kisahnya sama persis dengan cerita dunia asalku!' Aku membatin dengan cemas. 'Kalau semua yang diceritakan dalam buku ini benar, aku harus menemukan cara untuk kembali pulang secepatnya! Mereka semua membutuhkan bantuanku!'

Dengan tekad bulat, aku menyelinap keluar dari jendela kamar, kembali menuju ke bukit kosong tadi sore. Sampai di sana aku segera menggigit jempol kiriku sampai berdarah. Usai membentuk deretan segel yang diperlukan dan mengalirkan sejumlah cakra, aku langsung menghantamkan telapak tangan kiriku ke tanah.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Gumamku tergesa-gesa.

–––––.

Hening beberapa saat, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'Kenapa? Apa kuchiyose tak bisa dipakai di dimensi ini!?' pikirku putus asa.

(Flashback/Jiraiya's POV end)

* * *

(Flashback/Normal POV)

-Gunung Myoboku-

[!?]

Fukasaku yang sedang makan malam bersama istrinya merasakan tarikan lemah Kuchiyose no Jutsu di pusat cakranya. Yang paling membuat kaget adalah 'nuansa' cakra yang sudah dikenalnya, nuansa cakra milik satu-satunya manusia yang mampu memanggil dirinya dan istrinya dengan kuchiyose.

"Ayah? Kenapa dengan ekspresimu?" Shima yang menyadari perubahan sikap suaminya bertanya.

"Tidak… Tidak mungkin… Setelah sekian lama…" Gumam Fukasaku tidak percaya. "Gyaku-Kuchiyose!"

*Bof!*

Letupan asap yang perlahan-lahan memudar di depan Fukasaku menampakkan sosok Jiraiya.

"Bocah Jiraiya!?" Seru Shima tak percaya.

"Syukurlah, walaupun kuchiyose tak bisa digunakan, ternyata gyaku-kuchiyose bisa…" Jiraiya yang muncul dari balik selubung asap bernafas lega saat memandang dua kakak seperguruan yang masih tak berubah penampilannya.

"Nak Jiraiya!? Jadi benar-benar kau?" Ujar Fukasaku. "Tapi, penampilanmu…"

Jiraiya memeriksa tubuhnya mendengar komentar itu. Betapa kagetnya ia karena penampilannya menjadi persis sama seperti dalam pertarungan terakhir dengan Pain. Usianya kembali 50 tahunan dan lengan kiri terputus sebatas siku. Bedanya ia tampak bersih, bekas lukanya sudah mengering dan tidak ada noda darah yang membanjiri sekujur tubuh.

"Daripada itu, kakak tertua, bagaimana dengan perangnya!? Aku harus membantu Konoha!" Potong Jiraiya buru-buru.

Fukasaku yang sudah mengatasi rasa kagetnya tersenyum lembut. "Ah, jadi karena itu kau menggunakan kuchiyose setelah sekian lama… Kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu, perangnya sudah selesai dan dunia sudah kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Malahan perang itu sudah lewat setahun yang lalu."

"Be-begitukah? Ternyata waktu di sini berlalu secepat itu…" Jiraiya mengelus-elus dadanya lega.

"Bu, tolong panggilkan anak itu. Pasti dia sangat senang bertemu nak Jiraiya." Fukasaku berbicara pada istrinya.

"Oh, benar juga! Baiklah, biar aku panggil segera!" Shima lekas meninggalkan rumah kecil mereka.

"Panggil siapa, kakak tertua?" Tanya Jiraiya heran.

"Sudah, duduklah dulu… Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan perang yang sudah berlalu setahun silam bukan?" Fukasaku menunjuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama kepergianmu, lalu kau bisa menceritakan kisahmu."

Tanpa perlu diminta dua kali, Jiraiya pun duduk mendengarkan cerita Fukasaku.

* * *

-15 menit kemudian-

Jiraiya tampak manggut-manggut usai mendengarkan keseluruhan cerita dari kakak seperguruannya. Ternyata yang dirasakannya sehari-dua hari, di negara elemental waktu sudah berjalan nyaris dua tahun. Sudah banyak yang terjadi selama itu, sebagian ia sudah tahu, sebagian tidak. Ia baru mendengar dari Fukasaku kalau perang sudah dimenangkan pasukan aliansi shinobi dan samurai, walaupun dengan pengorbanan yang tidak sedikit. Ia juga sudah tahu kalau sekarang negara elemental dan desa tersembunyi sedang dalam masa damai seperti yang diimpikannya, serta tengah membangun kembali kehidupan masing-masing yang terhenti akibat perang. Secara keseluruhan, roda kehidupan masih terus bergulir sepeninggal Jiraiya, dan ternyata bayangan terburuknya tidak terbukti.

"Haah… Syukurlah…" Jiraiya menarik nafas penuh dengan kelegaan.

*Srasaakk!* *Gubrakh!*

Jiraiya dan Fukasaku sama-sama dibuat sweatdrop oleh keributan di luar rumah, disusul kelebatan sinar kuning. Jiraiya tak sempat mengenali sosok yang muncul karena langsung jatuh tersandung keluar dari pandangan.

"Bocah konyol, jangan pakai jutsu dengan serampangan begitu sambil membawaku!" Pekik Shima yang melompat masuk dengan kesal. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak mengekor di belakangnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"…Naruto?" Gumam Jiraiya keheranan.

"UOOHHH!" Tuding Naruto sambil gemetar ketakutan. "SE-SE-SE-SETAAANNNNN!"

*Bletakk!*

Fukasaku menggaplok belakang kepala Naruto dengan sebatang tongkat hitam. "Apa begitu cara seorang Hokage menyambut guru yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya? Kan ibu sudah mengatakan padamu soal ini."

"Hahahahahh! Kau masih saja tak berubah, Naruto!" Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bisa-bisanya kau sekarang mengemban jabatan Hokage. Apa Konoha baik-baik saja di bawah kepemimpinanmu, ya? Aku kok khawatir dalam banyak arti…"

"Sudah, sudah… Lanjutkan dulu ceritamu, nak Jiraiya." Sela Fukasaku sebelum pertengkaran bisa dilanjutkan.

Setelah Fukasaku, Shima dan Naruto duduk dengan tertib mengelilingi meja kotatsu, Jiraiya pun memulai ceritanya. Seisi ruangan dibuat termenung dalam keheningan mendengar kisah Jiraiya yang tak masuk akal untuk standar dunia shinobi sekalipun.

"**Hmm… Jadi itu sebabnya aura yang kurasakan darimu agak berbeda dari biasanya…"** Suara berat Kurama terdengar dari bibir Naruto.

"Oh, inikah Kurama sang Kyuubi no Youko yang tersohor? Aku yakin kita belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi bukan?" Komentar Jiraiya takjub sambil membungkuk. "Aku Jiraiya."

"**Wuegh! Basa-basi merepotkan! Aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu dari dalam Naruto, tak perlu sok bertata-krama segala!"** Sergah Kurama ogah-ogahan.

"Hei, Kurama. Apa maksudmu aura ero-sennin agak berbeda?" Tanya Naruto bertukar tempat.

"**Kau tidak merasakannya karena tidak memakai sennin mode. Gampangnya, dia memancarkan semacam aura cakra putih yang samar, beda dari cakranya yang biasa yang berwarna kuning."** Timpal Kurama kembali bertukar tempat supaya bisa didengar semua yang hadir. **"Dan juga tercium bau asing yang tidak ada di dunia ini."**

"Jadi begitu, ya? Kurasa itu yang membuat penampilanku lebih muda dan beranggota tubuh lengkap saat di dunia satunya." Ujar Jiraiya.

"**Bukan cuma itu. Cakra putih itu sepertinya sedikit berpendar dari waktu ke waktu. Mungkin kau tidak bisa lama-lama di dunia ini, Jiraiya. Apalagi meninggalkan gunung Myoboku dan kembali ke Konoha."** Sambung Kurama. **"Rasanya sebentar lagi efek gyaku-kuchiyose sudah akan habis."**

"Walah, tak kusangka ada efek seperti itu… Yah, sudahlah. Kurasa aku harus bersyukur masih bisa hidup dan bertemu muridku lagi. Aku akan menyempatkan mampir dari waktu ke waktu kalau bisa." Selesai Jiraiya mengucapkan kalimat itu, tubuhnya berpendar dalam cahaya putih yang juga perlahan-lahan menjadi transparan. "Tampaknya waktu kunjunganku kali ini sudah habis. Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi semuanya!" Ujar Jiraiya sambil tersenyum sebelum sosoknya lenyap tak berbekas.

"**Mungkin masih ada efek lain dari cakra putih itu, Naruto. Walaupun aku sendiri tak yakin apa…"** Bisik Kurama dalam mindscape Naruto setelah kepergian Jiraiya.** "Entah kenapa aku rasanya mengenal cakra putih itu. Aku cuma tak ingat di mana dan kapan pernah merasakannya."**

'Benarkah? Mungkin aku harus menceritakan hal ini pada Tsunade Baa-chan dan Sasuke… Bisa saja ada catatan dalam naskah kuno klan Senju, klan ibuku, klan Uchiha, atau mungkin perpustakaan pribadi Hokage. Rasanya hanya tiga kemungkinan itu yang punya sejarah cukup tua untuk menyimpan informasi rahasia semacam ini.' Jawab Naruto dalam hatinya yang bisa didengar Kurama.

* * *

-Kembali ke bukit di dunia sebelumnya-

Jiraiya muncul kembali dari dalam pendaran cahaya, sudah dalam penampilannya semasa masih Jounin. "Wah , sudah pagi… Padahal aku cuma sekitar dua jam di gunung Myoboku, tapi di sini matahari sudah terbit…" Jiraiya bergumam sendiri. "Apa mungkin perbedaan alur waktu antara dunia ini dan dunia asalku tidak teratur? Perginya, sekitar dua hari = sekitar dua tahun. Kembalinya, sekitar dua jam = sekitar setengah harian."

Jiraiya pun pulang kembali ke kediaman Hyodou sambil melompat dari atap ke atap, masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

-Jauh di kedalaman celah dimensi-

Sesosok naga kolosal yang sedang bergelung malas-malasan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit antara penasaran dan kesal. **"Lagi-lagi hawa keberadaan yang muncul dan menghilang tanpa sebab... Grrrh, kali ini sampai dua kali berturut-turut lagi..."**

(Flashback end)


	6. Life 4 - Kontrak Aliansi

******Oppai-do Sennin (Pertapa Jalan Dada)**

**Rate: **M buat jaga-jaga.**  
**

**Genre:** Adventure. Humour. Drama.

**Disclaimer****:** Highschool DxD, Naruto & segala bentuk cerita maupun unsur dari anime/manga manapun bukan punya saya. Semuanya milik masing-masing pengarang yang bersangkutan.

**Summary:** Shinobi gugur dalam melaksanakan misi hampir setiap saat, bahkan yang sekelas dirinya. Ia sudah menyambut ajal dengan pasrah, menutup mata sambil tersenyum. Tongkat estafet sudah ia sampaikan pada generasi berikutnya. Tapi perjalanannya belumlah selesai.

**WARNING: **1st fic. Typo(s). AU. Harem. Semi-canon. Alur loncat2/Bergeser. OC. OOC. Strong/Not Godlike! Issei. Serious! Issei. Occasional Lemon/Lime. Include elements from various anime/manga. Etc.

* * *

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

**"Creature talk"**

******'Creature think'**

-keterangan tempat/waktu/situasi-

(POV/Flashback)

[Sacred Gear]

**[Sacred Gear Talk]**

Jutsu/Jurus/Sihir/Teknik

*Sfx!*

* * *

**Life 4 – Kontrak Aliansi**

-Atap SMA Kuoh, jam istirahat siang-

Seminggu setelah bentrokan dengan Rias dan kawan-kawan, Issei harus mati-matian menghindari mereka semua selama berada di sekolah, terutama Rias dan Sona. Entah bagaimana dua orang itu selalu muncul di mana saja Issei berada. Kalau mereka hanya mengamatinya dengan tatapan curiga atau nafsu membunuh (mengingat apa yang diperbuatnya, terutama pada yang wanita) seperti para budak masing-masing ketika berpapasan dengannya, mungkin ia tidak peduli. Tetapi, dua iblis bangsawan itu selalu ngotot mengajak bicara (baca: interogasi). Issei sebagai orang anti pemaksaan harus menggunakan segala macam trik dan ninjutsu hanya untuk menghindari nona-nona tersebut.

Secara pribadi, dia tidak menyukai dampak tindakan Rias dan Sona terhadap seisi sekolah. Dia sudah biasa dimusuhi dengan reputasinya sebagai ketua trio mesum, dan dia menyukainya karena membuat hampir seisi sekolah mengucilkannya. Selain ketika ketahuan mengintip (salahkan Matsuda dan Motohama) yang membuatnya dihadiahi kejaran para siswi dengan bersenjata gagang sapu dan sejenisnya, pada dasarnya dia tidak mencolok mata sehingga bebas menjalani hari sekolahnya dalam damai. Tapi kegigihan Rias dan Sona membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian seisi sekolah kemanapun pergi atau apapun yang dilakukannya.

Raynalle sebaliknya, tidak bermasalah dalam kehidupan sekolahnya. Sehari setelah bentrokan dengan kelompok iblis, Issei mencetak foto-foto memalukan yang diambil Raynalle dalam ukuran poster, memberinya mosaik, lalu menempelkannya di seluruh sekolah. Satu kalimat peringatan tercantum di dalamnya: JANGAN BERTINDAK MACAM-MACAM PADA 'NONA' ITU ATAU MELAPOR KALAU TIDAK MAU KUHILANGKAN MOSAIKNYA. Berkat poster itu, para iblis mendiamkan saja kehadiran Raynalle di sekolah.

Jadi sekarang di sinilah dia, bersandar di kubah atap. Issei sedang ngumpet dari Rias dan Sona di atap sekolah, tepatnya di atas menara jam, supaya bisa menikmati makan siang dengan tenang. Dia bisa merasakan aura Raynalle dari kantin sekolah dan hanya mendecakkan lidahnya gemas. "Ck! Fallen angel bodoh itu enak-enakan di kantin sementara aku sendirian di atap sekolah tanpa bisa melihat gadis-gadis cantik!"

Issei hanya mengangkat bahu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul oranye. Dia melirik makan siangnya yang belum siap disantap dengan tatapan rindu: dua bungkus ramen instan berjajar di dekat lengkungan tembok atap. Ramen adalah favorit nomor tiga dalam hidup Issei (yang pertama adalah cewek dan yang kedua seri 'Icha-Icha' karangan Jiraiya.), baginya makanan itu adalah hidangan para dewa yang turun ke bumi. Sejak pertama kali Jiraiya mengenalkannya pada makanan agung itu, tiada hari tanpa Ramen bagi Issei. Ia harus menyantap sedikitnya satu porsi setiap hari.

Konsentrasi dan khayalannya terpecah saat merasakan ada aura yang datang, tepatnya dua. Benar saja, tak sampai satu menit Rias dan Sona muncul dari lingkaran sihir masing-masing di hadapan Issei yang masih memandang rindu ramennya.

" "Hyodou Issei, jadilah budakku!" " Rias dan Sona bicara bersamaan tanpa basa-basi.

"Ah, selamat siang, senpai-tachi. Dan tidak, terimakasih!" Issei dengan cuek melanjutkan membaca novel, melirik pada Rias dan Sona pun tidak.

" "Kenapa!?" " Tanya Rias dan Sona, lagi-lagi berbarengan.

"Karena aku tidak mau." Sahut Issei yang membalik halaman novelnya sambil lalu, masih mengabaikan kedua gadis itu.

*Glodak!*

Rias dan Sona jatuh dengan tidak elitnya mendengar jawaban tidak masuk akal Issei.

"Kamuuu~!"

Rias melompat berdiri dengan tinju gemetar menahan emosi sementara Sona merapikan pakaiannya, berusaha mempertahankan sikap cool sebagaimana layaknya seorang kaichou.

–––––. Issei diam membaca novelnya.

–––––. Rias bersedekap dengan alis berkedut-kedut jengkel

–––––. Sona menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor.

*Tringg!* Sebuah bola lampu imajiner menyala di atas kepala Rias.

"Issei-kun, maukah kamu jadi budakku?" Rias merayu dengan suara seksi sambil memperkuat mantra 'charm'-nya.

'Charm' adalah mantra untuk mempesona manusia yang dikeluarkan iblis secara otomatis. Mantra ini memudahkan iblis untuk menggoda manusia, terutama sangat manjur untuk lawan jenis. Hal inilah yang membuat Rias dan juga Sona begitu populer di SMA Kuoh, baik di kalangan siswa maupun siswi. Bukankah ada ungkapan 'Tidak ada yang bisa menawan dan mempesona lebih daripada iblis.' ?

"Tidak." Issei menutup novelnya.

"Kamu bisa berdekatan dengan dua dari Three Great Onee-sama setiap hari…" Sambung Rias dengan lebih menggoda.

"Ogah." Issei mengantungi novelnya.

"Ada Koneko, maskot loli sekolah juga…" Kata Rias melenggangkan pinggulnya mendekat.

"Emoh." Issei membuka tutup ramen instan yang sudah matang.

"Pokoknya kamu harus jadi budakku!" Pekik Rias yang kini berjongkok di depan Issei dengan suara melengking bagai anak kecil lagi ngambek.

"Slurph!" Suara Issei menyeruput habis ramennya yang kedua sambil menatap Rias dengan tampang datar.

" "?" "

'Kenapa dia tidak tergoda?' Batin Rias dongkol.

'Kapan habisnya itu ramen dua porsi?' Pikir Sona melongo dengan OOC-nya.

–––––.

Sona mengulang-ulang semua yang terjadi sejak kedatangannya bersama Rias sampai saat habisnya ramen Issei dalam kepala. Kata-kata pertama mereka. Salam balasan Issei. Tawaran menggoda Rias. Penolakan Issei. Perubahan nada bicara Rias dari angkuh ke merayu ke merajuk. Sikap Issei. Novel. Ramen.

"…Ramen." Gumam Sona dengan senyum dikulum setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Haah…?" Seru Rias bingung memandang Sona yang berjalan mendekat.

"!?" Issei memandang Sona untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hyodou Issei, boleh kupanggil Issei? Pertama-tama izinkan aku meminta maaf atas sikap kami semua para iblis dalam pertemuan yang lalu, mewakili klan Sitri. Adalah sebuah kesalahan menemuimu dengan prasangka buruk bersama seluruh anggota kami hanya karena kamu didampingi seorang fallen angel. Tidak mengherankan kalau kami terkesan seperti punya niat jahat." Sona membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Semoga permintaan maaf ini berkenan di hatimu."

"Ah, akhirnya… Seorang lady yang berperilaku sebagaimana layaknya bangsawan terhormat…" Issei berdiri dari posisinya kemudian membungkuk rendah. "Aku juga harus minta maaf karena sudah bertindak keterlaluan saat itu."

Rias yang menyadari makna kata-kata Sona dan Issei buru-buru bangkit dan ikut membungkuk dalam-dalam. "A-aku juga minta maaf mewakili klan Gremory…"

"Kalau begitu Issei, aku punya penawaran untukmu." Sona meneruskan kalimatnya. "Aku sudah menyaksikan kemampuanmu yang jauh melebihi manusia kebanyakan. Aku tidak akan menanyakan bagaimana kamu bisa memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, atau kenapa kamu bisa didampingi seorang fallen angel di dalam wilayah kekuasaan iblis, maupun fakta bahwa manusia biasa tanpa latar belakang khusus sepertimu punya hubungan dengan dunia supernatural. Mengingat bahwa kamu tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa permusuhan terang-terangan pada bangsa iblis seperti kami, dan bahkan sebelum seminggu lalu kamu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keterlibatan dengan dunia supernatural sedikitpun, aku harus mempercayai kalau kamu bukanlah musuh. Aku menawarkan untuk bekerja sama denganmu dalam mengawasi wilayah kekuasaan kami berdua. Sebagai gantinya, kami tidak akan melaporkan keberadaan rekanmu di wilayah ini ke pihak atas maupun mengganggu kehidupan sekolah kalian berdua. Dan, kamu boleh makan ramen sepuasmu di kantin sekolah setiap hari, gratis!"

*TRAAAAAAANGG!*

Sona dan Rias terpental mundur selangkah ketika untuk sesaat bola mata Issei bersinar dahsyat dan membutakan mata, persis setelah Sona menyebut soal 'ramen gratis setiap hari'.

"Kyaah~! Silau!" Rias menutupi mata dengan kedua lengan dan jatuh terduduk.

'A-apa manusia bisa bersinar terang seperti ini!?' Sona yang juga menutupi mata membatin kagum.

"Kaichou-sama! Hyodou Issei ini menerima tawaran anda dengan segenap jiwa dan raga!" Sinar yang menghilang menampakkan Issei berlutut di depan Sona sambil memegang tangan gadis itu dengan air mata bercucuran bak air terjun.

Mau tak mau paras Sona merona merah ketika menyadari tangannya digenggam seorang laki-laki. Ia bicara tergagap. "E-eh, iya… Sama-sama… Mohon kerjasamanya…"

Sementara itu, Rias yang sudah memulihkan diri setelah terkena cahaya misterius Issei menepuk-nepuk roknya. Meskipun ia juga tersipu dan agak cemburu melihat interaksi Sona dan Issei, sebutir sweatdrop raksasa bergelayut di belakang kepalanya. 'Semua itu hanya gara-gara ramen…? Entah aku harus kagum atau bagaimana pada pria satu ini… Benar-benar misteri…'

"Kalau begitu kamu dan Raynalle akan didaftarkan sebagai anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib pimpinan Rias. Dengan begitu kalian berdua tidak akan terlalu mencolok kalaupun sering bergaul dengan kami semua." Sona sudah kembali sadar dari perasaan berdebar-debar akibat sikap Issei.

"Siap Kaichou-sama!" Sahut Issei sigap. "Buchou, mohon kerjasamanya!"

"Hah? Eh? Sa, sama-sama…" Rias tersentak dari lamunannya. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan memanggilmu Issei, boleh?"

"Ya, boleh saja…" Jawab Issei.

* * *

-sepulang sekolah-

Issei berjalan sambil bersiul-siul, seperti biasa Raynalle berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya. "Bagaimana rasanya bersekolah dan berinteraksi dengan manusia, Raynalle?"

Raynalle tersentak kaget. Ia yang sejak tadi melamun dibuat kaget oleh pertanyaan Issei. Reaksi yang wajar mengingat selama ini Issei tak pernah mengajaknya bicara kalau tidak perlu. Meskipun diberi hukuman untuk menjadi bodyguard, Issei lebih banyak membiarkan Raynalle bertindak bebas. Raynalle hanya perlu bersikap seperti gadis manusia normal, serta bersama-sama Issei saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah seperti sekarang. Saat dalam perjalanan itu, biasanya ditempuh tanpa saling bicara.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Jawab Raynalle terbata-bata.

Issei tidak langsung menjawab, cuma berbelok memasuki sebuah taman. Saat Issei mendudukkan diri di tepi air mancur, Raynalle yang mengekor baru sadar kalau mereka berada di taman tempatnya pertama bertarung melawan remaja itu.

"Kau masih ingat tempat ini?" Suara Issei membuat Raynalle memfokuskan pandangan padanya. "Masih ingat apa yang kau katakan waktu itu?"

"I-iya…" Raynalle menjawab gugup. 'Apa yang diinginkan anak ini? Mau balas dendam yang waktu itu? Mau membunuhku?' Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan merasuk dalam benaknya.

"Kau tahu, aku yakin sekali kalau waktu itu kau menganggap manusia begitu rendah. Seolah-olah manusia itu sampah kotor yang menjijikkan. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau berpikiran begitu, dan juga tidak mau tahu. Aku hanya merasa kau belum pernah berinteraksi secara langsung dengan manusia. Nah makanya setelah kau merasakan langsung hidup bersama manusia, aku ingin tahu bagaimana pandanganmu terhadap mereka sekarang… Itu saja, kok…" Issei bergumam pelan dengan pandangan terfokus pada Raynalle. "Jangan takut, kau boleh bicara sesukamu dan tidak akan kuberitahu siapa pun. Ini hanya antara kau dan aku."

Raynalle tertegun. Apa pandangannya tentang manusia? Selama ini ia memang menganggap manusia makhluk kotor yang hina, tepat seperti yang dikatakan Issei. Bahkan terhadap Issei dia menyimpan setumpuk rasa tak suka, yang tak dilampiaskan hanya karena takut memancing kemarahan Azazel-sama, orang yang paling dikaguminya.

Raynalle berusaha mengingat-ingat pengalamannya belakangan ini. Interaksinya dengan manusia yang pertama sekaligus terlama adalah dengan Issei dan Jiraiya. Dua manusia ini, kalau harus diungkapkan dalam satu kata, unik. Mereka berdua selalu bertengkar tanpa perasaan segan, tapi jauh di balik itu, Raynalle tahu mereka sangat akrab dan saling menyayangi. Mereka berdua juga selalu memperlakukan Raynalle dengan baik. Ia tak pernah kekurangan makanan atau apapun di rumah itu, bahkan Jiraiya membelikannya pakaian satu lemari penuh termasuk seragam sekolah, mengingat Raynalle tidak memiliki pakaian lain selain baju fallen angel-nya dan baju samarannya sebagai Amano Yuuma dulu. Dia juga tidak pernah diperlakukan dengan tidak hormat atau kasar, tidak juga diperlakukan seperti musuh. Raynalle kemudian mengingat-ingat interaksinya dengan manusia lain di sekolah, sesama murid dan para guru. Walaupun hanya akting, secara umum ia diperlakukan baik dan cukup disukai. Belakangan ini dia cukup akrab dengan Kiryuu, Katase dan Murayama, dan jujur saja cukup menikmati waktu yang dihabiskan bersama mereka. Kalau boleh jujur, Raynalle merasa nyaman dan tenang menjalani hidup seperti sekarang. Ia melihat manusia juga punya emosi, tertawa, menangis, marah, kecewa, dan banyak lagi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, manusia ternyata tidak sepenuhnya berbeda dengan fallen angel. Hanya sayap, kekuatan gaib serta masa hidup yang membedakan sosok fallen angel dari manusia. Selain itu, tidak banyak bedanya antara manusia dengan fallen angel.

Lalu, kenapa dia begitu menganggap rendah dan hina manusia? Kalau dipikir lagi, itu semua hanya doktrin-doktrin yang diberikan pada setiap fallen angel baru. Raynalle adalah fallen angel berdarah murni, kedua orangtuanya sama-sama fallen angel. Dia sudah dibiasakan bersikap seperti itu sejak baru belajar bicara. Raynalle hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi langsung dengan manusia di luar keperluan melaksanakan misi. Kebanyakan misinya melibatkan pembunuhan manusia atau berurusan dengan exorcist pelarian, jelas bukan contoh manusia yang paling baik. Kebanyakan exorcist pelarian adalah orang gila atau pembunuh maniak. Di luar keperluan menjalankan misi, Raynalle menghabiskan waktunya dalam teritori fallen angel di meikai.

"Aku… Tidak tahu…" Gumam Raynalle lirih, akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Issei. "Rasanya… Aku tidak punya pengetahuan atas manusia yang cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu…"

"Hmm… Begitu…" Timpal Issei.

"Wah, wah… Seorang fallen angel bersama-sama seorang manusia…?" Seorang pria bertopi fedora melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang pepohonan. "Ternyata benar kau berkhianat, Raynalle?"

Raynalle pucat pasi seketika melihat kedatangan Dohna Siege, salah seorang rekannya sesama fallen angel. "Pengkhianat? Apa maksudmu Dohna Siege? Aku hanya melaksanakan misi pengawasan atas perintah Azazel-sama."

"Dengan cara bergaul akrab sama manusia sampah ini? Yang benar saja, dasar kau pecinta manusia!" Kata Dohna Siege menghina. "Padahal selama ini kau anggota pemula yang menyandang prestasi terbaik, tapi kelakuanmu ini mempermalukan Grigori. Tenang saja Raynalle, kau tidak akan kesepian karena manusia itu akan kukirim menyusulmu ke dunia sana…"

"Hei, om! Kau tidak lihat kami sedang bicara serius di sini? Bisa datang lagi lain kali saja?" Kata Issei ogah-ogahan. "Mengganggu kencan anak muda itu tidak sopan, lho…"

"Huh! Pintar bicara kau sampah! Sayang kalian berdua tidak akan melihat matahari terbit lagi." Dohna Siege memunculkan tombak cahaya dan melemparnya ke arah Issei.

*Wush!* *Jlub!*

Tombak cahaya yang meleset tertancap di tanah tak jauh dari air mancur tempat Issei duduk. Si target sudah berpindah dengan sunshin ke depan Raynalle.

"Oh? Lumayan juga kau untuk ukuran manusia." Kata Dohna Siege sambil menjentikkan jari. "Tapi bagaimana kalau begini?"

Tiga puluh orang exorcist pelarian melompat keluar dari balik semak-semak mengepung Issei dan Raynalle. Masing-masing memegang pedang sinar di tangan kanan dan pistol di tangan kiri. Atmosfer di sekeliling taman mendadak berubah.

"Cih, merepotkan saja…" Issei berdecak tak suka. "Maaf Raynalle, kalau musuhnya sebanyak ini, kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri."

Raynalle menampakkan wujud fallen angel sebagai jawaban, tombak cahaya teracung siap bertarung.

"SERANG!" Perintah Dohna Siege.

Para exorcist serentak menyerbu Issei dan Raynalle.

* * *

-Ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib-

Rias sedang memikirkan pemecahan puzzle catur buatan Akeno di depannya ketika sebuah lingkaran sihir komunikasi berlambang Sitri muncul di atas papan catur tersebut.

"_Rias! Issei sedang bertarung melawan fallen angel dan 30 exorcist pelarian di taman kota!"_ Suara Sona terdengar panik. _"Aku baru saja mendapat tugas membasmi iblis pelarian dari klan Agares, jadi tidak bisa pergi. Untuk jaga-jaga, tolong kamu ke sana dan bantu dia, oke?"_

Rias langsung mengangguk dan lingkaran sihir komunikasi itu pun lenyap. "Akeno, kumpulkan semuanya, bilang kita akan bertarung!"

"Baik, buchou!" Akeno lekas memanggil Kiba dan Koneko supaya datang ke ruang klub secepatnya.

* * *

-kembali dengan Issei dan Raynalle-

*Uargh!*

*Ohokk!*

Bau amis darah memenuhi udara di taman yang tadinya indah dan asri. Mayat-mayat exorcist pelarian bergelimpangan dalam lingkungan taman yang hancur lebur. Sebagian terbujur kaku dengan kunai/shuriken yang masih menancap, sebagian lagi tubuhnya berlubang bekas tikaman tombak cahaya.

Raynalle tampak melempari para exorcist pelarian yang masih hidup dengan tombak cahaya. Sebagian ada yang tertusuk, sebagian lagi bisa menghindari lemparan Raynalle. Tinggal tersisa tujuh orang lagi yang masih bertarung sengit dengan sang fallen angel.

*Wush! Wush!*

Raynalle kembali melempar dua tombak cahaya yang menembus jantung dua exorcist pelarian. Sisa lima orang. Kali ini ia terbang rendah secepat mungkin, dua tangan memegang tombak cahaya, menebas kelima musuh yang tersisa meskipun harus terluka. Raynalle jatuh terduduk, memegang bahu kirinya yang berdarah terkena sabetan salah satu exorcist pelarian. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Issei yang sedang melawan Dohna Siege di kejauhan. Entah kenapa ia tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di bahunya, malah memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut dengan perasaan cemas.

"Katon: Goukakkyu no Jutsu."

Issei menembakkan jutsu elemen api terkuatnya sambil melompat dari puncak pepohonan. Semburan api yang dahsyat itu berhasil dihindari Dohna Siege pada saat terakhir, meskipun panasnya menghanguskan sebagian bulu sayap dan overcoat yang dikenakannya.

"Hebat juga kau, manusia!" Kata Dohna Siege menatap Issei dengan tangan memegang tombak cahaya. "Gaya bertarungmu belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, tapi efektif!"

'Ck! Sial, susah juga menghadapi lawan yang bisa terbang.' Pikir Issei. 'Pertarungan ini sudah terlalu lama, stamina dan kapasitas cakraku sudah hampir habis.'

*Syut!*

Tombak cahaya yang dilempar Dohna Siege melesat lewat. Issei yang sedang lengah terlambat menghindar sehingga tombak itu berhasil menggores bagian samping perutnya. Ia menjejak tanah sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri akibat menahan momentum jatuhnya. Darah membanjir dari luka barunya, memerahkan baju seragamnya yang sudah koyak di sana-sini.

'Celaka! Aku jadi sulit bergerak sekarang!' Pikir Issei jatuh berlutut. Pandangan matanya kabur.

"Ayo, kenapa? Sudah tidak bisa melawan!?" Dohna Siege melayang turun di hadapan Issei. "Heh, mulut besar! Kalau memang hebat, coba lindungi nona yang di sana itu! Ini!"

*Syuut!*

Dohna Siege melempar sederet tombak cahaya ke arah Raynalle yang masih terduduk kesakitan memegangi lukanya.

'CELAKA!'

Issei yang samar-samar bisa melihat arah lemparan Dohna Siege buru-buru memompa cakra ke kakinya dengan tangan membentuk deretan segel Shunshin no Jutsu.

*Jlebb!*

*Crass!*

"Ohokk!"

Raynalle membelalakkan mata dengan ekspresi syok. Rentetan kejadian yang terlihat olehnya sangat cepat sampai tak sempat diproses otak. Issei terserempet tombak cahaya di samping perut. Issei jatuh berlutut di tanah sambil memegangi perutnya yang mengucurkan darah. Sederet tombak cahaya yang dilempar Dohna Siege ke arahnya. Issei menghilang dari pandangan dan muncul di depannya dalam sekejap. Issei terjatuh ke pangkuannya dengan belasan lubang tertembus tombak cahaya.

"TIDAAAKK!" Raynalle menjerit sekuat tenaga sambil memeluk kepala Issei. Airmatanya membasahi wajah remaja dengan tatapan kosong di pangkuannya.

"Ja… Jangan menangis, Raynalle-chan…" Issei berkata lirih sambil mengelus pipi Raynalle, darah menyembur dari mulutnya. "Uhuk! Aku… Paling suka kalau kau tersenyum…"

"Hiks! Hiks! Dasar bodoh…" Raynalle tersenyum manis meskipun airmatanya terus berjatuhan.

"Tersenyumlah, Raynalle-chan…" Tangan Issei terjatuh lunglai ke tanah, meninggalkan bekas darah segar di pipi Raynalle.

Hyodou Issei telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Hiks! Issei-kun! Issei-kun! Hiks!" Raynalle tak berhenti memanggil-manggil, menggunakan panggilan sayang yang ia gunakan sebagai Amano Yuuma di sela isak tangisnya.

"Drama picisan yang menyedihkan!" Dohna Siege berdiri menjulang di hadapan Raynalle yang masih memeluk jasad Issei dengan tombak cahaya terhunus. Ia mengayunkan lengannya turun untuk menghabisi Raynalle.

*Trangg!*

Bunyi dentang logam beradu menggema di seluruh taman. Kiba tampak berdiri menahan gerakan Dohna Siege dengan pedangnya.

*Sriing!*

Lingkaran sihir merah khas klan Gremory menandakan kedatangan Rias dan para budaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melaksanakan niat itu." Rias tersenyum dingin.

"Brengsek…! Jangan ikut campur, iblis!" Dohna Siege melompat mundur selangkah, lalu melempar tombak cahaya di tangannya ke arah Rias.

"Ei." Koneko dengan sigap menendang tombak tersebut.

Dohna Siege menangkap lagi tombak itu, lalu terbang rendah menerjang langsung. "Kurang ajarr!"

*Zrrt!* *Dhuarr!*

Bunyi dengung listrik menyambar tanah membuat Dohna Siege terlempar mundur akibat efek ledakannya. Topi fedoranya terlepas dan tombak cahayanya hancur. Akeno tampak menekuk tangannya yang memperlihatkan kilatan-kilatan listrik.

"Rambut merah… Begitu rupanya." Gumam Dohna Siege sambil memungut topinya. "Kau dari klan Gremory."

"Aku Rias Gremory." Sahut Rias berkacak pinggang. "Apa kabarmu, wahai malaikat yang terjatuh dari surga?"

"Walah, walah…" Dohna Siege menepuk-nepuk debu dari topinya lalu memakainya kembali. "Jadi aku berada dalam wilayah kekuasaan calon pewaris klan Gremory rupanya? Ada urusan apa kau dengan dua orang yang di sana?"

"Kamu tak perlu tahu. Yang jelas kamu tidak akan kuampuni kalau berani menyentuh dua orang ini." Jawab Rias. "Mereka berdua di bawah perlindungan klan Gremory selama berada dalam wilayah ini."

"Iblis melindungi manusia dan fallen angel? Selera yang buruk…" Sindir Dohna Siege. "Yah, aku harus minta maaf atas kejadian hari ini, tapi biar kuperingatkan agar kau lebih berhati-hati. Orang sepertiku bisa saja menghabisi mereka saat sedang jalan-jalan di luar seperti sekarang ini, lho?"

"Kuucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk saranmu yang sangat bermanfaat." Sahut Rias dengan tatapan mata tajam. "Sebagai gantinya aku akan memberimu nasehat yang bagus: Kali berikutnya kamu melakukan hal semacam itu di wilayahku, jangan harap bisa pulang hidup-hidup!"

"Hah! Kalimat yang sama juga bisa kukatakan padamu, wahai calon pewaris klan Gremory." Ujar Dohna Siege kalem sambil mengepakkan sayapnya. "Namaku Dohna Siege. Berharap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

Bersama dengan kata-kata itu, sang fallen angel menghilang dari pandangan, hanya meninggalkan bulu sayap hitamnya. Kekkai pembatas yang terpasang pun lenyap dengan sendirinya.

Rias dan para budaknya menghampiri Raynalle yang masih terisak-isak sambil memeluk tubuh Issei yang sudah tak bernyawa. "Aku lengah. Siapa yang menyangka orang sekuat Issei bisa terbunuh, tapi itu wajar kalau lawannya sebanyak ini." Kata Rias prihatin.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan buchou?" Koneko bertanya dengan suara datarnya yang biasa.

"Bagaimanapun aku dan Sona sudah terikat kontrak aliansi dengan Issei. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati begitu saja." Jawab Rias.

"Kamu yakin buchou?" Tanya Akeno. Sang Queen dan Kiba sama-sama menunjukkan rasa permusuhan yang samar terhadap Raynalle.

"Jaga sikap kalian. Kontrak adalah hal yang sakral bagi bangsa iblis, terutama keluarga bangsawan. Iblis yang tidak melaksanakan kontrak pasti terkena dampak negatifnya, bahkan bisa kehilangan nyawa." Rias menegur keras.

Para budak Rias hanya bisa mengangguk patuh mendengar nada serius dalam kata-kata itu.

"Raynalle-san. Lihat aku." Rias memanggil Raynalle yang masih terisak, membuat sang fallen angel mendongak. Ia bisa melihat bekas airmata yang telah mengering pertanda Raynalle telah kehabisan airmata untuk dikeluarkan. "Aku bisa menyelamatkan Issei dengan membangkitkannya sebagai iblis. Ini sudah kewajibanku yang terikat kontrak dengan Issei. Tolong minggir sebentar supaya aku bisa memulai ritualnya."

Mata Raynalle yang tadinya kosong menunjukkan setitik cahaya harapan. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah, lalu meletakkan kepala Issei ke tanah dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia kemudian berdiri agak jauh dari Rias yang memulai ritual reinkarnasi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Issei membuka matanya perlahan. "Dimana aku…? Apa ini surga?"

*Brukk!*

Raynalle berlari memeluk Issei sambil sesenggukan hebat.

"Apa yang–––? Raynalle-chan–––?" Issei melihat sekeliling, melihat Rias dan para budaknya, lalu kembali melihat Raynalle.

"Hiks! Issei-kun! Issei-kun! Hiks! Huwaaa~!" Raynalle tanpa segan-segan lagi menumpahkan semua perasaannya di dada Issei.

Issei tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus-elus rambut Raynalle. "Sudahlah, sudah…" Setelah itu ia pingsan kembali akibat kelelahan dan kehilangan banyak darah, ditambah efek racun cahaya terhadap tubuhnya yang sekarang berubah menjadi iblis.

* * *

-Atap rumah tak jauh dari taman-

"Kau tak menyelamatkannya?" Azazel yang baru mendarat bertanya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku sudah memberinya latihan yang diperlukan untuk menjaga diri, sisanya harus dia lakukan sendiri. Masa aku harus terus datang menyelamatkan bocah itu setiap saat?" Jiraiya yang sejak tadi mengamati taman dengan teropongnya menyahut santai. "Toh, hasil akhirnya dia tidak mati."

"Alaah… Bilang saja kau keduluan iblis-iblis muda itu…" Azazel menyeringai usil.

*Glodak!*

"HEI!"

"Muhahahahahh! Siapa suruh sok keren?" Azazel tertawa gelak-gelak.

"Hentai Datenshi!" Gerutu Jiraiya.

"Ero Sennin!" Balas Azazel.

"Apa katamu!? Aku ini… Super mesum tahu!" Jiraiya menunjukkan posenya yang 'nggak banget' dengan pede sejuta.

–––––.

–––––.

" "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" " Dua orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kompaknya.

"Mama, mama. Om-om di atas rumah orang itu ngapain, sih? Kok ketawa terbahak-bahak begitu?" Seorang anak berusia lima tahun yang sedang dituntun ibunya menuding Jiraiya dan Azazel.

"Hush! Jangan dilihat dan jangan suka main tunjuk begitu!" Si ibu buru-buru menarik anaknya pergi dengan panik.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"Ng… Kita ngapain, sih?" Azazel bersuara dengan sweatdrop besar di kepalanya.

"Auk ah gelap!" Timpal Jiraiya tengsin berat.

(Bersambung...)

* * *

**A/N:** Terimakasih banyak untuk reader sekalian yang sudah bersedia baca-fav-follow dan memberi review. (^_^)

1. Akhirnya dengan ini arc perkenalan & reinkarnasi Issei selesai juga... Gimana ceritanya minna-san? Author berusaha nulis fic ini supaya serealistis mungkin dgn narutoverse dan DxDverse. Niatnya sih biar ada intertwine antara 2 dunia juga. Jd karakter Jiraiya bukan sekedar godlike dari dunia antah-berantah yg mendadak nongol di DxDverse sambil berkoar sbg penyelamat/pembawa perdamaian. Harap maklum kalau tidak berkenan buat minna-san.

2. Author terinspirasi nulis fic ini setelah banyak baca-baca fic bahasa inggris. Fic mereka itu benar2 bikin kagum deh, konsep ceritanya benar2 tertata dan dipikir mateng2. Author cuma bisa geleng2 kepala bacanya dan kepingin buat fic yg seperti itu dlm bahasa Indonesia. Makanya lahirlah fic ini. Fic yg jadi inspirasi antara lain: 'the legend of the true sage', 'A Dragon Slaying Pawn', sama 'untold stories: Light in my Heart' (yg ini bahasa Indonesia). Ide adanya manga Naruto di DxDverse terinspirasi dari fic 'Fairy Tail', sebuah xover Fairy Tail-Harry Potter yg paling author suka. Nantinya manga Naruto itu jd elemen penting buat fic ini juga (niatnya sih...). Semoga ini bukan curma impian muluk seorang author pemula aja... hehehe...

3. Setelah ini ceritanya masuk arc baru: "penyelamatan Asia" dan "vs Raiser". sudah gatal pingin nulis kisah yakitori babak belur nih... wehehehe...

Berikutnya sesi Q&A.

Q: Kenapa Jiraiya gak bisa pakai kuchiyose tapi bisa di gyaku-kuchiyose oleh fukasaku?

A: Hmm... Pertama, krn Jiraiya (saat itu) gak pakai mode sennin yg cakranya lebih kuat sedangkan Fukasaku pakai. Kedua, Jiraiya kan pemegang kontrak kuchiyose katak di canon? IMHO malah Jiraiya master kuchiyose katak coz bisa bawa-bawa master gulungan kontrak tsb. Itu tuh, yg ditandatangani Naruto pakai darah waktu pertama dilatih Jiraiya (vol 11 klo gak salah). Jadi kasusnya sama kayak Naruto yg di gyaku-kuchiyose ke gunung Myoboku buat latihan senjutsu.

Q:Apakah ada Sannin GukGuk?

A: Eh? Baru pertama dengar...? Di mana adanya?

Q:Siapa yg membunuh Issei?

A: Jawabnya ada di chapter ini (^ ^)


	7. Life 5 - Keseharian Iblis Pemula

******Oppai-do Sennin (Pertapa Jalan Dada)**

**Rate: **M buat jaga-jaga.**  
**

**Genre:** Adventure. Humour. Drama.

**Disclaimer****:** Highschool DxD, Naruto & segala bentuk cerita maupun unsur dari anime/manga manapun bukan punya saya. Semuanya milik masing-masing pengarang yang bersangkutan.

**Summary:** Shinobi gugur dalam melaksanakan misi hampir setiap saat, bahkan yang sekelas dirinya. Ia sudah menyambut ajal dengan pasrah, menutup mata sambil tersenyum. Tongkat estafet sudah ia sampaikan pada generasi berikutnya. Tapi perjalanannya belumlah selesai.

**WARNING: **1st fic. Typo(s). AU. Harem. Semi-canon. Alur loncat2/Bergeser. OC. OOC. Strong/Not Godlike! Issei. Serious! Issei. Occasional Lemon/Lime. Include elements from various anime/manga. Etc.

* * *

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

**"Creature talk"**

******'Creature think'**

-keterangan tempat/waktu/situasi-

(POV/Flashback)

[Sacred Gear]

**[Sacred Gear Talk]**

Jutsu/Jurus/Sihir/Teknik

*Sfx!*

* * *

**Life 5 – Keseharian Iblis Pemula**

-Kediaman keluarga Hyodou, keesokan harinya-

Hyodou Issei duduk di meja makan yang penuh aura tegang. Di depannya duduk Jiraiya dengan didampingi setumpuk draft naskah yang baru setengah terisi. Di sebelah kanannya duduk Rias Gremory dengan senyum dikulum. Di sisi meja sebelah kiri duduk Raynalle dengan tampang murung. Mereka semua menikmati sarapan dalam diam.

Semua ini dimulai lima belas menit yang lalu.

(Flashback)

*GOSHUJIN-SAMA, MOHON ANDA SEGERA BANGUN. GOSHUJIN-SAMA–––.* *Pip.*

"Urgh… Sudah pagi lagi ya…? Badanku kok rasanya lemes banget…" Issei menggerutu sendiri. "Nah, lho!? Kok aku bugil begini? Mana boxer… Boxer…"

Issei tidak bisa tidak berteriak saat menarik selimut yang menampakkan sosok Rias Gremory sedang tidur dalam kondisi bugil sepertinya. Dan, semuanya berubah saat negara api menyerang. (#Plakk). Eh, maksudnya, situasi pun langsung memburuk dengan cepat. (Author ngetik sambil ngelamunin show lain).

Suara langkah Raynalle, tidak diragukan lagi hendak marah-marah karena teriakan tadi, membuat Issei berusaha menyuruh Rias sembunyi. Namun tubuhnya yang masih lemas membuatnya tersandung, mendorong Rias jatuh telentang ke atas ranjang di bawah tindihannya.

Raynalle membuka pintu kamar Issei dan membeku di tempat melihat posisi Issei dan Rias. Issei bisa melihat tangan Raynalle mematahkan pegangan pintu.

Jiraiya muncul di depan pintu kamarnya tak lama kemudian, membeku sebentar melihat pemandangan di depannya, lalu mengacungkan jempol dengan muka mesum penuh kebanggaan.

(Flashback end)

"Anu… Paman, ini… Eh…" Issei mencoba mencairkan suasana, tapi tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Paman-sama. Jangan marahi Issei. Saya dan Issei hanya senpai dan kouhai yang sangat akrab. Tidur satu ranjang dalam keadaan bugil bukanlah masalah bagi kami, anak-anak jaman sekarang memang sudah biasa bergaul seperti itu." Rias tersenyum lembut sambil melancarkan mantra hipnotis ringan. "Tidak perlu khawatir, saya masih perawan kok."

Issei menepok jidatnya sendiri melihat perbuatan Rias.

"Ah, payah lu bocah!" Jiraiya angkat suara sambil menatap Issei. "Masa gadis seksay-bohay-semlohay gini semalaman bareng elu di kamar, paginya masih perawan!?"

*Jedugh!*

Kepala Rias pun membentur meja saking kagetnya, sementara Raynalle dan Issei cuma bisa melongo.

'Dia tak terpengaruh sihir hipnotisku?' Rias yang buru-buru memulihkan imej membatin heran. 'Jangan-jangan…'

"Hahahaa… Genjutsu ringan seperti itu sih takkan mempan buatku, nona Rias Gremory." Jiraiya mengedip jahil. "Aku bahkan sudah tahu kedatanganmu sejak semalam."

"A, aah… Begitu ya…?" Rias berkedip-kedip tak percaya. 'Genjutsu?'

"Jelas saja… Memangnya kau pikir darimana keponakan bodoh di sana itu mendapatkan semua kemampuannya? Dari Jiraiya-sama yang menakjubkan ini dong!" Jiraiya mendongak dengan hidung mencuat ala pinokio.

"Paman-sama ini sensei-nya Issei?" Tanya Rias penuh keingintahuan.

"Yap! Aku yang mengajari bocah ini semua yang dia bisa, mulai dari urusan bertarung sampai urusan cewek." Jiraiya menuding Issei dengan seringai mesum.

"Paman! Jangan merusak imej-ku dong!" Bentak Issei kesal.

"Hou? Memangnya imej-mu masih bisa lebih rusak lagi? Eh, ketua trio mesum SMA Kuoh?" Ejek Jiraiya acuh tak acuh.

"U, ukh… Ya, rasanya sih tidak bisa…" Issei tertunduk kalah sambil mengibarkan bendera putih kecil yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Nah, kembali ke pokok persoalan. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih karena kau sudah menolong keponakanku." Jiraiya menatap Rias dengan serius. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada orang tuanya kalau Issei sampai meninggal selagi berada dalam pengawasanku. Walaupun sangat disayangkan dia harus kehilangan kemanusiaannya."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, paman-sama. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya sesuai dengan kontrak aliansi antara kami." Jawab Rias.

"Karena Issei sekarang sudah menjadi bagian dari budakmu, aku titip keponakanku." Ujar Jiraiya lagi. "Dia ini agak susah diatur, jadi kau harus ekstra kuat mengurusnya. Aku jamin itu."

"Baiklah, paman-sama." Sahut Rias.

* * *

-Aula depan SMA Kuoh-

Issei, Raynalle, dan Rias sudah sampai di sekolah setelah berpamitan dengan Jiraiya. Issei khususnya, sudah kecapekan sendiri. Bayangkan saja, kehebohan tadi pagi di rumah, tatapan membunuh dan bisik-bisik para murid yang melihatnya berangkat sekolah bersama Rias dan Raynalle, ditambah pertengkaran dengan Matsuda dan Motohama yang iri melihatnya didampingi dua gadis cantik. Rias sendiri hanya bersikap kalem. Justru Raynalle yang membuat Issei agak cemas, karena sejak tadi pagi terus-menerus murung dan tidak bicara sedikitpun.

"Baiklah Issei, terimakasih sudah menemaniku. Jangan lupa kamu harus datang ke ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib sepulang sekolah. Nanti akan kuutus orang untuk menjemputmu." Rias memutar badannya menghadap Issei, lalu berjalan menaiki tangga setelah mendapat anggukan dari kouhai-nya itu.

Issei dan Raynalle kemudian menuju ke kelas mereka bersama Matsuda dan Motohama. Raynalle masih membisu, sementara trio mesum masih sibuk bertengkar.

"Akhirnya anak itu jadi bagian budakmu juga, ya?" Sona yang berdiri di salah satu pilar aula di puncak tangga tersenyum simpul. "Selamat pagi, Rias."

"Selamat pagi juga, Sona." Rias menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu kemarin. Dan, akhirnya kamu mendapatkan juga budak baru yang sudah kau incar, bukan begitu?" Sona menatap sosok Issei yang berjalan menjauh di lantai bawah.

"Yah, anggap saja aku mendapat adik laki-laki yang bodoh dan konyol… Heheh…" Rias mengikik geli dengan senyum dikulum menatap punggung Issei.

Sona terdiam sesaat sambil memandang wajah Rias. "Begitukah…?"

* * *

-atap sekolah, jam istirahat siang-

Raynalle berdiri memandangi orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di bawah sana. Ekspresinya masih sama seperti tadi pagi, murung dan memancarkan aura suram seolah ada sesuatu yang membebani pikirannya.

*Syuuuhh.*

Suara hembusan angin dan dedaunan yang beterbangan menampakkan sosok Issei. Remaja itu muncul dengan shunshin di samping Raynalle. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Raynalle-chan?" Tanyanya tanpa memandang sang gadis.

–––––. Raynalle diam tak menjawab.

"Sejak pagi sikapmu aneh sekali, tak seperti biasanya. Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah." Gumam Issei. "Kau membuatku merasa khawatir."

"Aku cuma memikirkan pertanyaanmu kemarin…" Raynalle berbisik lirih.

–––––. Kali ini Issei yang diam, hanya mendengarkan Raynalle (akhirnya) mengutarakan beban pikirannya.

"Aku… Masih tidak tahu perasaanku tentang manusia… Tapi…" Sambung Raynalle lagi. "Ketika kemarin kamu nyaris tewas demi melindungiku, entah kenapa hatiku terasa sangat pedih… Aku sangat ketakutan… Takut kalau tidak akan pernah lagi melihatmu dalam keadaan hidup… Menjalani sisa umurku tanpa dirimu…" Raynalle menitikkan airmata saat mengatakan hal itu, masih tidak memandang Issei. "Dan sekarang kamu menjadi seorang iblis. Musuhku… Musuh kami, fallen angel… Meskipun kamu hidup, aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu… Itu juga membuatku sangat pedih…"

"Raynalle-chan, iblis atau manusia, kau masih terikat perintah Azazel untuk terus mendampingiku. Apa kau lupa?" Ujar Issei.

"Tapi aku dan kamu sekarang musuh… Mungkin saja ada saatnya kita berdua akan berhadap-hadapan dalam pertarungan sebagai musuh…" Raynalle menggeleng lemah. "Tanpa perintah itu, aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu lagi untuk seterusnya…"

"Bukan! Tidak harus begitu, Raynalle-chan!" Sergah Issei.

"A, apa maksudmu…?" Tanya Raynalle bingung memandang Issei.

"Kau tidak harus berpegang pada perintah untuk berada di sisiku, Raynalle-chan…" Issei balas memandang gadis yang tengah menangis tersebut. "Sejak awal -bahkan sebelum semua urusan iblis, fallen angel dan semacamnya- kau sudah menjadi temanku, dan akan tetap menjadi temanku. Aku tidak pernah menolak siapa pun yang ingin menjadi temanku."

"Aku… Aku boleh terus berada di sisimu… Walau aku fallen angel sekalipun…?" Tanya Raynalle ragu.

"Tentu saja, Raynalle-chan yang manis… Tentu saja…" Issei tersenyum lembut sambil menghapus airmata Raynalle.

"Terimakasih… Issei-kun…" Ujar Raynalle. Sebuah senyum tulus mengembang di wajahnya yang kini terlihat sangat manis.

* * *

-pulang sekolah, ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib-

*tok! tok!*

"Buchou, aku membawa Issei seperti yang kau minta."

Kiba membuka pintu ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib dan melangkah masuk diikuti Issei dan Raynalle. Setelah mempersilakan dua orang itu duduk, ia berdiri agak jauh di sudut ruangan dengan ekspresi tak senang. Suasana ruang klub terasa tidak mengenakkan karena Akeno juga mengeluarkan aura yang sama dengan Kiba.

Issei sendiri saat itu sedang memasang tampang mesum setelah melihat para gadis yang ada. Terutama saat melihat siluet Rias yang sedang mandi di balik tirai shower. Ia mengepalkan tinju penuh kepuasan. 'Sungguh klub yang menakjubkan!'

"Wajahmu menjijikkan." Koneko yang duduk di sebelah kiri Issei berkata datar sebelum mengunyah sebatang coklat.

"Ohok! Strike one!" Issei muntah darah mendengar komentar sang kouhai.

*Guitts!*

Raynalle yang duduk di sebelah kanan Issei mencubit perut remaja itu sekuat tenaga sambil membuang muka.

"Wadaaaww!" Issei menjerit kesakitan. "Iya, iya. Ampun Raynalle-chan!"

"Maaf lama menunggu. Karena semalam aku menginap di tempatmu, jadinya aku tidak sempat mandi hari ini… Badanku rasanya lengket semua." Rias melangkah keluar dari shower sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Kata Issei menggosok-gosok perutnya yang tadi dicubit Raynalle.

"Hari ini aku mengundangmu untuk perkenalan resmi, karena kalian berdua sudah menjadi anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Selain itu karena kamu Issei, sekarang menjadi bagian dari budak klan Gremory langsung di bawahku." Rias menyandarkan diri di meja ketua klub di depan Issei sambil menunjuk para budak iblisnya satu-persatu. "Di sebelahmu adalah Toujou Koneko dari kelas satu."

"Salam kenal, Issei-senpai." Koneko mengangguk datar.

"Yang dipojok sana Kiba Yuuto, kelas 2-C."

Kiba hanya menunjukkan senyum khasnya tanpa bicara.

"Yang di sebelahku ini Himejima Akeno yang menjabat fukubuchou."

"Ara~. Ara~. Ufufu~. Salam kenal." Akeno membungkuk sedikit dengan tawa khasnya.

"Lalu aku, Rias Gremory adalah buchou klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Yah, walaupun kamu sudah tahu ini hanya kedok di mata umum untuk memudahkan kami berkumpul." Ujar Rias lagi. "Karena kami semua ini adalah iblis. Dan, sejak kemarin kamu juga menjadi iblis, sama seperti kami."

*Blaakk!* *Blaakk!* *Blaakk!* *Blaakk!* *Blaakk!*

Lima pasang sayap hitam menyerupai kelelawar terkembang dalam ruangan itu.

"Hee… Inikah sayap iblis? Rasanya lumayan juga, seperti memegang benda kulit asli…" Issei meraba-raba sayapnya sendiri yang ditekuk ke depan.

"Kamu belum pernah melihat iblis bersayap Issei?" Tanya Rias penasaran. "Bukankah kamu tahu mengenai tiga faksi dan dunia supernatural?"

"Tahu sih tahu, tapi cuma secara umum… Ada Malaikat, fallen angel dan juga iblis. Soal perang besar ratusan tahun silam. Hal-hal semacam itulah…" Sahut Issei masih mengusap-usap sayapnya kagum. "Biasanya aku berurusan dengan iblis berwujud monster kalau sedang diajak paman. Dia bilang itu untuk melatih kemampuan bertarungku kalau terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan makhluk seperti itu. Aku melakukannya sampai kelas 3 SMP, soalnya sejak masuk SMA mereka tidak pernah muncul lagi. Kata paman, artinya sudah ada pihak yang membasmi mereka. Raynalle dan kalian semua di sekolah ini adalah makhluk supernatural sejati yang pertama kali kutemui."

Issei sengaja tidak menceritakan hubungan Jiraiya dengan Azazel, tak lupa ia mengedip pada Raynalle sebagai isyarat supaya tidak kelepasan bicara. Entah bagaimana sikap Rias kalau tahu ia mengenal pimpinan tertinggi fallen angel.

"Hmm… Aku memang diberitahu pengawas wilayah ini sebelumnya kalau ada orang misterius yang tak berhubungan dengan tiga faksi membasmi iblis pelarian sebelum aku dikirim menggantikannya… Ternyata itu kamu dan paman-sama…" Rias mengangguk-angguk dalam pose berpikir.

"Begitulah… Makanya aku tidak kaget saat berhadapan dengan Raynalle ini beberapa waktu lalu." Issei menunjuk Raynalle dengan kedipan iseng. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau monster-monster itu punya sebutan, kami cuma menyebutnya 'monster'. Tapi paman memang pernah bilang kalau itu cuma sebagian kecil dari bangsa iblis."

"Nah, karena kamu yang membahasnya. Aku ingin minta penjelasan darimu, Issei." Sambar Rias cepat. (Issei berani sumpah di kening Rias ada tulisan 'KESEMPATAN!", sayangnya dia tidak bisa karena sekarang iblis). "Kenapa fallen angel yang tadinya berniat membunuhmu malah berbalik mendampingimu setiap saat, bahkan sampai bertindak nekat mengikutimu ke sekolah yang merupakan teritori iblis dengan menyamar sebagai murid pindahan? Bukannya kami mempermasalahkan hal itu, kesepakatan kontrak antara kita sebelumnya masih berlaku. Aku hanya penasaran, dan akan lebih baik untuk kerjasama kita kalau kamu bersedia menjelaskan. Semacam itikad baik dari pihakmu, begitulah"

Issei pun menceritakan alasan Raynalle jadi seperti sekarang versi setengah jujur. Ia meninggalkan bagian soal Azazel dan Jiraiya merupakan sahabat. Faktanya, ia memang tak tahu identitas asli Azazel sebelum Raynalle menyerbu rumahnya.

–––––.

Seisi ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib hening sesaat mendengar akhir cerita Issei.

"Kamu bilang pimpinan fallen angel yang menyuruh Raynalle menjadi bodyguardmu sekaligus melakukan misi awalnya, yaitu mengawasi perkembangan [Sacred Gear] dalam tubuhmu?" Rias bertanya memecah keheningan.

"Iya, begitu…" Ujar Issei mengangguk.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya… Pimpinan fallen angel sendiri dengan berani memasuki teritori iblis dan memberi perintah semacam itu…" Akeno menggumam kebingungan. "Dan pihak kita sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu…?"

"Aku juga tak tahu soal itu, tapi kurasa kalau pemimpin tertinggi fallen angel mungkin saja melakukannya." Komentar Issei. "Aku bahkan tak merasakan hawa keberadaannya sampai ia muncul di depan mataku. Dan, saat itu aku sangat ketakutan karena auranya begitu kuat terpancar. Ditambah lagi enam pasang sayap berwarna hitam bagaikan malam di punggungnya. Untung saja aku tidak mati malam itu…" Ia berpura-pura gemetar ketakutan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa [Sacred Gear] milikmu? Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu memakainya?" Tanya Rias penuh selidik.

"Yah, bagaimana, ya? Benda itu biasa-biasa saja, hanya menggandakan kekuatan pemiliknya, makanya aku tak pernah memakainya. Selama ini kekuatanku sudah cukup untuk menjaga diri, sih." Issei menunjukkan sarung tangan logam warna merah dengan permata hijau besar di bagian punggung tangan yang kini terpasang di tinju kirinya. "Kalau tak salah Azazel-san bilang namanya [Twice Critical]."

"Hmm… Itu memang artifak level dua yang banyak jumlahnya di dunia ini." Timpal Rias. "Artinya Azazel lebih tertarik pada kemampuanmu yang unik. Harus kuakui belum penah kudengar cara bertarung seperti milikmu. Entah seperti apa kalau kemampuan itu masih ditambah penggandaan kekuatan dari [Sacred Gear]…"

"Yah pastinya lebih kuat lagi, sih…Tapi apa gunanya?" Sahut Issei mengangkat bahu. "Selama ini belum ada lawan yang membuatku sampai harus menggunakan benda ini. Tanpa itu pun aku sudah cukup kuat, kok."

"Benar juga ya…" Sahut Rias berpikir. "Ah, sudahlah… Untuk sekarang, kamu kerjakan saja tugas iblis pemula. Koneko!"

"Ei!" Koneko yang entah kapan meninggalkan tempat duduknya, kembali lagi sambil meletakkan beberapa kardus berisi selebaran di atas meja. "Ini buchou."

"Terimakasih." Kata Rias. "Nah, Issei. Sebagai pemula, tugasmu adalah membagikan ini ke rumah-rumah."

"Apa ini buchou? Selebaran?" Tanya Issei heran. " 'Kami akan mengabulkan keinginan anda' ?"

"Ini adalah selebaran yang sudah ditulisi lingkaran sihir sederhana dan tanpa efek samping." Rias menjelaskan. "Bangsa iblis membuat kontrak dengan manusia berdasarkan 'prinsip pertukaran seimbang'. Selama imbalannya sesuai, manusia bisa meminta apa saja pada iblis. Ini merupakan profesi utama para iblis. Sekarang ini, nyaris tidak ada lagi manusia yang bisa membuat lingkaran sihir. Maka dari itu, kami sengaja memproduksi selebaran semacam ini dalam jumlah besar lalu membagi-bagikannya pada manusia. Kalau ada manusia yang memiliki keinginan tertentu memegang selebaran ini, dengan sendirinya salah satu dari kita akan terpanggil ke sana via teleportasi."

"Oooh… Jadi iblis bukan penghuni neraka penuh api dan magma yang menyiksa jiwa-jiwa manusia berdosa toh…" Timpal Issei.

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu juga. Iblis tinggal di tempat bernama meikai bagian terluar, sama seperti fallen angel. Hanya saja dua ras ini saling berperang untuk alasan perebutan teritori, bukan begitu Raynalle-san?" Tanya Rias yang mendapat anggukan setuju Raynalle. "Yang manusia sebut 'neraka' itu adalah bagian terdalam meikai, tempat tinggal Hades sang dewa kematian."

Issei cuma ber-O ria.

"Kalau kamu rajin, nantinya statusmu bisa cepat naik. Suatu saat bisa saja kamu punya budak sendiri seperti aku." Tutur Rias.

"Lha? Kayak MLM…?" Komentar Issei keki.

"Hmm… Rasanya sih onii-sama pernah cerita kalau manusia yang pernah membuat kontrak dengan iblis ada yang meniru sistem profesi ini…" Rias mengusap-usap dagunya berpikir.

"Anu…Soal budak itu, apa artinya aku bisa punya budak sendiri nantinya? Boleh kumasukkan siapa saja, kan? Misalnya, semuanya wanita?" Sambar Issei.

"Yah, kalau sudah jadi iblis kelas atas, kurasa sah-sah saja." Rias tersenyum simpul mengenali karakter sang kouhai.

"Eh, termasuk melakukan hal-hal ecchi dengan mereka…?" Sambung Issei.

"Kalau budakmu sendiri, kenapa tidak?" Jawab Rias dengan suara batin berucap ala komentator bola: 'Yak! Mangsa sudah memakan umpan, saudara-saudara… Daaann–––!'

"UUOOOHH! Buchou-sama! Hyodou Issei segera bertugas!" Sang iblis pemula pun memasang pose seolah sedang memasang topi jerami sambil menatap lautan luas. "HAREM OU NI, ORE WA NARU!"

Usai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, sosok Issei sudah menghilang dari ruang klub bersama kardus-kardus selebaran. Hanya jejak debu mengepul yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Bahkan Koneko yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi pun dibuat sweatdrop seperti seisi ruang klub.

"Raynalle-san, kamu setiap hari berhadapan dengan makhluk aneh bin ajaib ini…?" Tanya Rias dengan tampang tak habis pikir.

"…Sejak malam naas yang tak ingin kuingat-ingat lagi itu…" Ucap Raynalle dengan sebentuk awan mendung imajiner di atas kepala.

" "….Haaahh…" "

Dua gadis berinisial 'R' sama-sama mendesah dengan kepala tertunduk muram.

"Ara~. Ara~. Ufufufu."

Tawa khas Akeno terdengar disusul senyum simpul Kiba. Entah bagaimana suasana ruang klub menjadi sedikit ringan setelah tingkah laku ajaib Issei.

"Oh, ya. Tolong serahkan radar ini, ya? Ini alat yang bisa menunjukkan sinyal rumah orang yang berpotensi membuat kontrak dengan selebaran." Rias mengeluarkan semacam mesin dari dalam lacinya, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Baiklah." Ujar Raynalle yang mengambil alat itu, kemudian pergi menyusul Issei.

* * *

-kedai sake kecil di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, seminggu kemudian, hari sabtu-

"Bagaimana kabarnya keponakanmu dan anak buah menyusahkan itu?" Azazel menenggak habis isi cawan sake di tangannya.

"Yah, biasa saja… Belakangan ini dia sibuk sampai larut malam melakukan pekerjaan iblis pemula." Sahut Jiraiya yang duduk di seberang meja. "Walaupun dia semakin akrab dengan anak buah titipanmu itu…"

"Hoo… Baguslah…" Ujar Azazel. "Akhirnya dia jadi iblis juga ya?"

"Sayang juga sebenarnya… Tapi bagaimana lagi, mungkin memang itu nasibnya…" Jiraiya hanya mengangkat bahu, menuang sake ke cawannya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana info yang kuminta? Ada kabar bagus?" Tanya Azazel.

"Ah, kebetulan! Aku memang dapat kabar angin dari jaringan informasiku. Kabarnya Kokabiel merencanakan untuk memicu perang antara tiga faksi lagi." Kata Jiraiya.

"Hmm… Sudah kuduga begitu, khususnya sejak mendengar cerita Raynalle." Azazel mengusap-usap dagunya berpikir. "Orang satu itu memang berdarah panas. Seorang megalomaniak, pecinta pertumpahan darah dan kemenangan mutlak. Dia ingin fallen angel menjadi ras paling agung yang menaklukkan iblis maupun malaikat."

"Aku memang belum punya bukti kuat, tapi kudengar dia punya dua rencana utama untuk itu." Sambung Jiraiya. "Pertama-tama, mendapatkan [Sacred Gear] penyembuh terhebat yang sanggup menyembuhkan segala makhluk termasuk fallen angel dan iblis bernama [Twilight Healing]. Yang kedua adalah menimbulkan kekacauan besar antara iblis dan malaikat. Meski begitu, aku cuma tahu kalau dia merencanakan kota ini sebagai panggungnya, tapi belum jelas bagaimana."

"Begitukah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Azazel lagi.

"Tidak ada yang khusus… Aku rasa permasalahan yang krusial adalah rencana kedua. Sampai aku mendapat informasi jelas soal itu, tergantung situasi, mungkin aku harus turun tangan." Jawab Jiraiya. "Selebihnya, aku serahkan pada generasi muda saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak tanpa bukti konkrit, jadi hanya bisa mengamati perkembangan situasi." Timpal Azazel. "Paling tidak, aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu untuk jaga-jaga… Mungkin aku akan mengutus 'The White One'."

"Heh! Pertemuan antara 'merah' dan 'putih' kah? Kau ini berencana memutar 'roda gigi' yang cukup gila juga…" Jiraiya menyeringai.

"Yah, sama saja denganmu, kan?" Azazel ikutan menyeringai. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada keponakanmu itu jelas bertentangan dengan 'alur' yang ditentukan 'sistem'. Aku justru heran kenapa tindakanmu belum terendus pihak 'sana'."

"Bwahahahaa… Well, bergerak secara terselubung memang sudah menjadi spesialisasiku…" Jiraiya tertawa gelak-gelak.

"Baiklah, kutunggu saja kabar darimu." Azazel meletakkan sejumlah uang di meja sambil melangkah pergi. "Malam ini aku yang traktir. Oh ya, kau mau ikut?"

"Hm? Ke mana?" Tanya Jiraiya yang sedang merapikan barang-barangnya.

" 'Oppai club' terbaik langgananku." Azazel memasang pose ala Maito Guy.

"IKUT!" Jiraiya meniru pose tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar dan tampang mesum.

* * *

-senin pagi, dua hari setelah pertemuan antara Jiraiya dan Azazel-

Issei sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, seperti biasa didampingi Raynalle. Sejak peristiwa di atap, kini Raynalle selalu berjalan di sisi Issei. Dua sejoli itu rampak mengobrol riang, membahas soal klien-klien Issei yang semuanya nyentrik. Ada pria otaku berkacamata penggemar Dragon Ball. Ada juga otaku berbadan 'cowok banget' tetapi berjiwa 'cewek banget' penggemar genre anime mahou shoujo. Yang terakhir itu dengan sukses membuat Issei mimpi buruk dan mual-mual tiga hari penuh. Raynalle hanya terkikik geli mengamati tingkah Issei selama tiga hari itu yang terus-terusan mengucapkan 'mataku!' atau 'mengerikan!' atau 'dunia sudah mau kiamat!'.

"KYAAAHH~!"

*Gubrak!* *Srasaakk!*

Suara-suara gaduh yang terdengar tak jauh di depan membuat dua sejoli itu menoleh dengan penasaran. Muncul dua reaksi berbeda dari masing-masing saat melihat penyebab kegaduhan tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak? Di hadapan Issei dan Raynalle terpampang pemandangan seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pakaian suster jatuh dalam posisi menungging. Rok gadis itu tersingkap memamerkan sebentuk celana dalam putih bersih pada dunia, sementara koper yang dibawanya tergeletak membuka sehingga isinya berantakan ke mana-mana.

(Bersambung...)

* * *

**A/N:** Terimakasih banyak untuk reader sekalian yang sudah bersedia baca-fav-follow dan memberi review. (^_^) Maaf kalau belum sempat membalas review maupun PM dari beberapa chapter lalu.

Ja, mata ao! Itsuka de, doko ka de...


	8. Life 6 - Opposites Attract

******Oppai-do Sennin (Pertapa Jalan Dada)**

**Rate: **M buat jaga-jaga.**  
**

**Genre:** Adventure. Humour. Drama.

**Disclaimer****:** Highschool DxD, Naruto & segala bentuk cerita maupun unsur dari anime/manga manapun bukan punya saya. Semuanya milik masing-masing pengarang yang bersangkutan.

**Summary:** Shinobi gugur dalam melaksanakan misi hampir setiap saat, bahkan yang sekelas dirinya. Ia sudah menyambut ajal dengan pasrah, menutup mata sambil tersenyum. Tongkat estafet sudah ia sampaikan pada generasi berikutnya. Tapi perjalanannya belumlah selesai.

**WARNING: **1st fic. Typo(s). AU. Harem. Semi-canon. Alur loncat2/Bergeser. OC. OOC. Strong/Not Godlike! Issei. Serious! Issei. Occasional Lemon/Lime. Include elements from various anime/manga. Etc.

* * *

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

**"Creature talk"**

******'Creature think'**

-keterangan tempat/waktu/situasi-

(POV/Flashback)

[Sacred Gear]

**[Sacred Gear Talk]**

Jutsu/Jurus/Sihir/Teknik

*Sfx!*

* * *

**Life 6 – Opposites Attract  
**

(last chapter)

_"KYAAAHH~!"_

_*Gubrak!* *Srasaakk!*_

_Suara-suara gaduh yang terdengar tak jauh di depan membuat dua sejoli itu menoleh dengan penasaran. Muncul dua reaksi berbeda dari masing-masing saat melihat penyebab kegaduhan tersebut._

_Bagaimana tidak? Di hadapan Issei dan Raynalle terpampang pemandangan seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pakaian suster jatuh dalam posisi menungging. Rok gadis itu tersingkap memamerkan sebentuk celana dalam putih bersih pada dunia, sementara koper yang dibawanya tergeletak membuka sehingga isinya berantakan ke mana-mana._

_(Bersambung...)_

* * *

'Wuooooww! Bishoujo rambut pirang dengan celana dalam putih!' Issei berteriak dalam hati dengan muka mesum luar biasa. 'TIPEKU! Tipe gue banget!'

Raynalle memalingkan muka dengan cemberut melihat reaksi Issei.

"Hauu…! Kenapa saya bisa tersandung tanpa sebab begini sih…" Gadis suster itu mendudukkan diri sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang tadi mencium aspal. Ia tampak tertegun melihat kehadiran Issei dan Raynalle, sehingga lupa kalau posisi duduknya masih menunjukkan celana dalamnya.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" Issei dengan sok cool mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Te-terimakasih…" Saat gadis itu berdiri dengan memegang tangan Issei, kain penutup kepalanya terbang tertiup angin.

"E-eits…!" Issei buru-buru menangkap kain tersebut sebelum terbang jauh, lalu mengembalikannya.

"Terimakasih banyak…" Gadis itu memakai kembali kain yang disodorkan Issei dengan senyum tulus.

"Ah, tidak…" Issei menggaruk kepalanya malu-malu. 'Topik. Topik pembicaraan. Apa saja boleh!'

"Itu… Hari ini cuacanya cerah, ya?" Kata Issei akhirnya.

'Topik apaan itu? Memangnya obrolan ibu-ibu tetangga?' Raynalle menunduk lemas mendengar usaha memalukan Issei.

"Anu, eh… Se-sebenarnya, saya sedang tersesat…" Gadis itu berkata malu-malu sambil menempelkan kedua telunjuknya gelisah.

* * *

-atap sekolah SMA Kuoh, lima menit sebelum bel masuk-

Issei dan Raynalle sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi serius. Penyebabnya tak lain adalah pertemuan dengan suster bernama Asia Argento tadi pagi. Sesampainya mereka berdua di sekolah usai mengantar gadis itu ke sebuah gereja terbengkalai di tepi kota, Rias sudah menyambut mereka. Iblis calon pewaris klan Gremory itu memberikan teguran keras karena tahu Issei mendekati wilayah gereja. Menurut Rias kalau Issei yang iblis sampai memasuki tempat suci seperti gereja, bisa memancing persoalan dengan faksi malaikat.

"Hei, Raynalle-chan. Gereja itu… Yang tinggal di dalamnya adalah fallen angel, kan?" Tanya Issei memecah kesunyian.

"Benar…" Jawab Raynalle yang bisa menduga arah pemikiran Issei.

"Hmm… Dan ada aura Dohna Siege juga di sana…" Issei menggumam sendiri dengan pose berpikir. "Apa kau tahu ada rencana apa sehingga fallen angel menyusup ke dalam wilayah teritori iblis sekelas klan Gremory dan Sitri?"

"Entahlah… Aku hanya tahu soal misi membunuhmu yang ditugaskan padaku… Memang ada satu misi lagi, tapi itu tugas untuk Dohna Siege dan dua fallen angel lain…" Sahut Raynalle. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ah, tidak… Aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa mendadak datang seorang suster polos dan beriman kuat yang mengaku ditugaskan ke gereja tak terpakai penuh fallen angel?" Ujar Issei. "Apalagi suster itu pemilik [Sacred Gear] penyembuh yang sangat jarang ada. Pada dasarnya, [Sacred Gear] itu kan senjata… Pasti ada apa-apanya…"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Bukankah Rias-san sudah melarang untuk mendekati gereja atau suster itu?" Tanya Raynalle.

"Aku? Aku sih tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Hanya mengikuti pergerakan situasi saja." Sahut Issei mengangkat bahu.

* * *

-sepulang sekolah, ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib-

Issei sedang berbaring di sofa ruang klub yang kosong ketika pintu ruang klub terbuka. Rias melangkah masuk bersama sisa anggota klub lainnya dengan tampang serius.

"Ah, kebetulan kamu sudah di sini, Issei… Raynalle-san mana?" Tanya sang majikan.

"Dia kusuruh pulang sendiri hari ini. Ada apa buchou?" Issei bertanya balik.

"Kita baru saja mendapat perintah dari Duke of Agares untuk membasmi iblis pelarian." Ujar Rias. "Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengajarimu gaya bertarung bangsa iblis. Ikutlah!"

"Baik, buchou!" Issei mengangguk sigap.

"Bagus! Kita tunggu hari gelap dulu, baru bergerak." Kata Rias senang akan antusiasme budak barunya.

* * *

-Gedung terbengkalai di tepi kota-

Beberapa orang remaja tampak berjalan keluar dari bekas bangunan laboratorium, mereka tak lain adalah Rias dan para budaknya. Seorang yang berambut coklat tampak agak merenung.

"Kamu kenapa Issei? Tidak puas hanya menjadi Pawn?" Rias bertanya.

"Hm? Tidak, hanya kasihan sama onee-san yang tadi itu… Padahal cantik dan bodinya aduhai… Kok mau jadi monster gak jelas begitu, sih…"

"Lho, bukan karena kamu tak menyukai posisi bidakmu?" Kali ini Akeno yang bertanya.

"Kenapa harus? Pawn juga punya peran sendiri, kalau tidak mana mungkin dimasukkan dalam sistem 'Evil Pieces'?" Jawab Issei sambil lalu. "Apa mungkin iblis yang sangat memperhitungkan untung-rugi melakukan hal sia-sia seperti itu?"

"…Kamu cerdas juga, senpai." Komentar suara datar Koneko. "…Biarpun mesum."

"Ohok! Strike one!" Issei muntah darah mendengarnya.

"Hei, Issei. Apa kamu menganggap kami para iblis bersalah dalam hal ini? Sepertinya kamu sangat peduli pada Vizer." Ujar Rias.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak perduli pada Vizer. Yah, selain sayang tubuh seindah itu harus lenyap, maklum aku ini mesum. Tapi pada dasarnya iblislah yang memberinya kekuatan sampai akhirnya dia mabuk kekuatan dan menggila, kan? Aku bukannya menyalahkan iblis atau apa, tapi itu memang kenyataan. Coba kalau dipikir, apa semua iblis pemilik Evil Pieces memperlakukan budaknya bagai keluarga sepertimu buchou? Tidak, kan?" Tutur Issei. "Aku juga tak mengenal baik Vizer sampai bisa membelanya, tetapi faktanya dia memangsa manusia. Hal itu tak bisa dibenarkan apapun alasannya. Kalau aku harus mencontohkan, mungkin saja ada budak iblis yang diperlakukan tidak pantas sedemikian rupa oleh King-nya. Kalau aku, pasti mencari kesempatan membunuh si King walaupun harus dicap iblis pelarian. Aku pasti jadi buronan, tapi paling tidak aku bebas untuk menjadi diriku sendiri. Dan, aku tak akan jadi monster buas seperti Vizer. Yah, ini hanya sebuah pengandaian saja. Toh aku tidak cukup paham seluk-beluk dunia iblis untuk tahu apa hal seperti itu ada atau tidak."

Anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Issei. Rias tampak tertegun dan melirik Koneko yang ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa terbaca.

"Ah, kenapa aku jadi melantur… Hehehe…" Issei menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil tersipu malu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita semua bisa pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi besok!" Rias menepukkan tangan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Akeno, tolong siapkan lingkaran teleportasinya."

"Baik, buchou." Sahut Akeno.

* * *

Jauh di tengah malam, Issei sedang menuntun sepedanya pulang. Ia baru saja menemui klien langganannya, Mil-tan yang berbadan super macho tapi berjiwa super feminin. Walaupun ia belum bisa mendapat kontrak, tetapi beberapa klien sudah menunjuknya sebagai langganan untuk sekedar mengobrol. Entah kenapa para kliennya selalu memberi penilaian positif dalam lembar survei di balik selebaran yang dikembalikan, sehingga Rias masih mengizinkannya menerima panggilan kontrak.

Sebuah aura yang tak asing mau tak mau membuat Issei tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bisa merasakan ada fallen angel yang membuntuti diam-diam. Benar saja, di jalan kecil yang sepi, suasana sekitar berubah mencekam pertanda ada kekkai terpasang.

*Tak!* *Tok!*

Suara langkah sepatu hak tinggi menunjukkan kehadiran seorang fallen angel wanita berambut biru yang meliuk-liuk seperti ular seiring langkahnya. "Hah! Tak kusangka akan bertemu wajah familiar di tempat begini… Seharusnya kamu sudah mati dibunuh Dohna Siege, kan?"

"Ah, aku juga tak mengira bertemu fallen angel nee-san berbodi aduhai…" Issei dengan cuek memasang standar sepedanya, kemudian berbalik memandang wanita tadi dengan wajah mesum. "Mimpi apakah aku semalam?"

"Huh! Benar juga kata Dohna Siege, kamu pandai bersilat lidah! Sebagai ganti Dohna Siege yang sembrono, Kalawarner ini akan menghabisimu!" Si fallen angel yang mengaku bernama Kalawarner memunculkan tombak cahaya sambil mengembangkan sayapnya.

*Wush!*

'Melempar tombak lagi? Apa mereka ini tidak punya teknik lain, ya?' Batin Issei sweatdrop, dengan ogah-ogahan bergeser ke samping.

Kalawarner yang agak kaget masih sempat melihat lambang klan gremory berpendar di telapak tangan Issei. "Oh, jadi kamu sudah dibangkitkan sebagai anggota klan Gremory? Pantas saja masih hidup."

"Blablabla… Kalian fallen angel senang sekali bicara sendiri, ya?" Timpal Issei kalem. "Dan cuma bisa melempar senjata utama kalian. Apa tak ada teknik yang lain lagi?"

"Iblis rendah sepertimu besar mulut juga. Nah, gimana kalau begini?" Kalawarner menjejak terbang sambil melemparkan belasan tombak cahaya ke arah Issei.

*Trang!* *Trang!* *Trang!*

Semua tombak cahaya itu hanya menancap ke tanah dengan sia-sia sebelum lenyap. Issei sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangan.

"Nggak kena, kan? Hehe…" Suara Issei terdengar beberapa meter di atas Kalawarner. Ia tampak terbang menggunakan sayap iblisnya. "Gantian, ahh!

Issei memutuskan untuk mencoba kekuatan iblis yang baru diperolehnya. Sebuah tinju berisi kekuatan iblis dia layangkan dari posisinya ke arah Kalawarner.

*Zuoorrr!*

"Kyaaahh!" Kalawarner yang belum sempat menyerang terpental mundur terkena gelombang serangan Issei.

*Brek!* *Brekk! Breekk!*

Gelombang kekuatan iblis itu mengoyak-ngoyak pakaian si fallen angel.

"Nyahahahaa… Amboi, indahnya tubuhmu, fallen angel nee-san! Yak, sudah ku save dalam folder baru di otakku! Terimakasih atas 'hidangan'-nya!" Issei menyatukan telapak tangan sambil membungkuk bersyukur.

"Ku-kurang ajar! Aku harus menceritakan ini pada yang lain!" Kalawarner cepat-cepat terbang pergi. "Tunggu pembalasanku, bocah mesum!"

"Iyeh, iyeh… Suka-suka elu dah…" Issei dengan santai mendarat sambil menyembunyikan sayapnya, lalu membawa sepedanya pergi.

* * *

-Keesokan hari, gang dekat rumah calon klien baru Issei-

Seperti biasa, Issei sedang mendatangi calon klien baru atas perintah Rias. Kali ini, Raynalle bersikeras menemaninya. Alasannya adalah serangan Kalawarner kemarin, yang meskipun sengaja tak diceritakan pada Rias, tetapi ia memberitahu Raynalle.

Issei menekan bel pintu beberapa kali, lalu memanggil-manggil karena tak ada jawaban dari penghuni rumah. "Permisi! Aku iblis dari klan Gremory datang untuk masalah kontrak! Ada orang di rumah?"

*Jekleeek!*

Issei yang penasaran memutar pegangan pintu heran sendiri kenapa pintunya tak terkunci tetapi lampu rumah dipadamkan. Sambil bertukar pandang bingung dengan Raynalle, ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk. "Permisi, apa ada orang?"

*Cpyuk!*

'Hm? Kenapa di lorong depan basah begini? Dan kok rasanya lengket, ya?' pikir Issei memeriksa warna gelap di kaus kakinya. 'I-ini darah!?'

Issei buru-buru berlari ke ruang keluarga yang bercahaya remang-remang diikuti Raynalle. Pemandangan yang terlihat di ruangan tersebut kontan membuat Issei berlutut menahan mual. Bahkan Raynalle yang sudah terbiasa melihat darah memalingkan muka dengan ekspresi jijik. Seisi tembok ruangan dipenuhi cipratan darah, dan mayat para penghuni rumah tampak tercabik-cabik seolah dibantai dengan sadis.

" 'Pendosa akan dijatuhi hukuman.' Kata-kata itu kukutip dari ucapan seorang santo." Suara kalem dari pria berambut perak yang duduk santai dengan seringai gila di salah satu sofa terdengar oleh Issei. "…Aku hanya menjatuhkan hukuman tersebut."

"Freed!? Sedang apa kamu di tempat seperti ini?" ujar Raynalle mengenali pria yang disebutnya sebagai Freed.

"Oya? Bukankah itu Raynalle-chwan yang imut? Dirimu sendiri sedang apa bersama iblis?" Freed berjalan menghampiri, masih tersenyum gila. "Kalau aku sih cuma membunuhi manusia sampah yang mau membuat kontrak dengan iblis sampah. Dengan kata lain, para makhluk sesat yang sudah kehilangan perlindungan God of the Bible. Mencabut nyawa orang-orang seperti ini adalah tugas dari pastor muda Freed Zelzen-sama yang tampan ini! Nyahahahahahahh~!"

"Kau! Jadi kau yang melakukan semua ini!?" Issei berdiri menuding mayat yang sudah tak berbentuk dengan marah.

Freed mengeluarkan pistol dan tongkat pendek yang mengeluarkan sinar padat berbentuk mata pedang. "Iblis sepertimu cuma pantas menerima tusukan pedang ini di jantung, dan muntahan peluru panas ke otak! Fall in love! Bersiaplahh~!"

Freed menerjang Issei sambil menyabetkan pedang cahaya miliknya. Issei refleks melompat menghindar ke kanan, namun tak urung beberapa helai rambutnya sempat terpotong juga.

"Jedor!" Seru Freed menembak kaki Issei yang belum sempat mendarat, membuat betis remaja itu berlubang.

"Uargh!" Issei berguling di lantai memegangi kakinya yang serasa terbakar.

"Ini peluru emas khusus exorcist untuk membasmi iblis. Rasanya maknyus, kan?" Komentar Freed dengan nada kekanakan.

"Bajingan!" Raynalle yang tersadar dari bingungnya menerjang Freed dengan tombak cahaya terhunus.

"Uohhoohh! Bahaya! Ternyata dirimu betulan pecinta iblis, Raynalle-chwan!?" Freed menghindar dengan enteng. "Baru pertama ini aku bisa membunuh fallen angel pengkhianat sekaligus dengan iblis. Nyihihhiih! Lumayan seru juga tugas malam ini~!"

"HEEAAAAHHH!" Issei memaksa menerjang Freed tanpa menghiraukan sakit di kakinya.

"Eits! Nggak kena!" Freed melangkah ke samping lalu menyabet punggung Issei dengan pedang cahayanya.

"Uargh!" Rasa terbakar yang sama menyebar dari luka sabetan berasap di punggungnya, membuat Issei tersungkur di lantai.

"Walah, walah! Cuman segitu doang!? Ah, ngebosenin banget sih iblis kelas bawah ini~?" Freed yang menginjak punggung Issei mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"ISSEI-KUN!" Raynalle sudah akan melempar tombak cahaya untuk menepis pedang Freed.

"KYAAAHH!" Tiba-tiba terdengan suara jeritan seorang wanita yang memancing perhatian semua orang. Asia Argento tampak berdiri di belakang Freed dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan saat melihat kondisi ruangan yang mengerikan.

"Oya? Bukankah ini asisten baruku yang manis, Asia-chan?" Celetuk Freed santai. "Gimana? Kekkai-nya sudah selesai dipasang?"

"I-i-ini…" Asia bergumam tergagap, suaranya terdengar seperti mau menangis.

"Oalah, gitu toh… Dirimu itu beginner sih ya…" Freed dengan nada bersenandung mengalihkan perhatian dari Issei dan Raynalle. "Pekerjaan kita ya gini… Mencabut nyawa manusia sampah yang berhubungan dengan iblis sebagai hukuman langit!"

"Hah! Issei-san…? Raynalle-san…?" Asia lebih terperanjat saat mengenali orang-orang yang ditemuinya kemarin.

"A-Asia!?" Issei jelas bingung. 'Kenapa suster sepertimu ada di lokasi pembunuhan dan disebut asisten oleh si pastor maniak?'

"Apa? Apa? Jangan bilang kalian ini saling kenal~?" Freed bertanya dengan gaya lebay.

"Ke-kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Gumam Asia penuh tanda tanya.

"Maafkan aku… Sebenarnya, aku… Seorang iblis…" Sahut Issei memalingkan muka dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Issei-san… Seorang iblis…?" Ulang Asia lemah.

"A-aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menipumu! Makanya, diam-diam kuputuskan untuk tidak pernah… Bertemu denganmu lagi…" Seru Issei.

"Mu-mustahil…" Asia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Bulir-bulir airmata mulai terkumpul di kelopak matanya.

"Sayang sekali, Asia-chan! Tapi iblis dan manusia tidak bisa bersatu. Apalagi pengikut gereja yang bersekutu dengan fallen angel, orang-orang buangan yang kehilangan perlindungan God of the Bible seperti kita-kita ini." Freed menimpali dengan tampang konyol. "Nah, sampai di mana aku tadi? Oh ya, lagi finishing pekerjaan. Yak! Persiapan batinnya udah selese!? Well, bodo amat siap apa kagak!"

*Syuut!*

*Trangg!*

Tebasan Freed dihadang tombak cahaya Raynalle. Pastor itu terpaksa melompat mundur menghindari sabetan tombak si fallen angel. "Oww… Melindungi iblis kecil yang tergeletak tak berdaya? Very sweet, Raynalle-chwan… Suwit-suwiww~!"

Asia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berdiri di antara Raynalle dan Issei dengan Freed sambil membentangkan tangan.

"Oy, oy... Serius luh, non? Ngapain lu ngelindungin mereka, seh!?" Tanya Freed dengan tampang sebal.

"Pastor Freed-sama, saya mohon. Tolong ampuni orang-orang ini! Lepaskanlah nyawa mereka!" Pekik Asia dengan airmata berderai.

"Situ… Sadar nggak sih lagi ngelakuin apah!?" Freed menggeram rendah.

"Walau iblis atau fallen angel pengkhianat sekalipun, mereka berdua ini orang-orang yang baik! Terlebih lagi, tindakan anda ini jelas tidak mungkin diampuni oleh Yang Kuasa!" Asia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Issei dan Raynalle tertegun mendengar ucapan sang suster muda. Raynalle terutama, tidak habis pikir kalau ada manusia yang mau bertaruh nyawa demi melindunginya, padahal tak punya kemampuan bertarung.

'Inikah kebaikan hati manusia?' Batin Raynalle takjub.

"Apuaa!? Ngoceh apaan aja sih lu dari tadi!?" Freed dengan marah menebaskan pedangnya.

*Sraatt!*

"Huaaahh!" Asia refleks menutupi tubuh sebisanya. Pakaian bagian depannya terpotong dua akibat tebasan Freed.

"Dasar pelacur brengsek! Apa di otakmu itu ada pasak yang nyangkut, hah!?" Freed merenggut dagu Asia dengan kasar. "Bos fallen angel ane-san bilang kau memang tak boleh dilukai. Tapi, kalau diberi hukuman sedikit harusnya tak masalah, kan!? Hyaahh!"

*Bruk!* *Crebb!*

Freed melempar Asia ke dinding lalu menancapkan pedangnya ke lengan baju Asia yang terangkat di atas kepala. Suster itu pun terjepit dengan tubuh bagian depan yang terekspos jelas.

"Asia!" Issei memaksa dirinya bangkit, namun luka di kakinya membuatnya jatuh terguling.

"Issei-kun!" Raynalle berlutut cemas di samping Issei.

"Ergh!" Tangan kanan Freed dengan kasar meremas oppai Asia yang menggantung bebas, membuat gadis itu terpekik merasakan rangsangan di daerah yang belum pernah terjamah siapa pun. Tangan kiri Freed yang memegang pistol menyingkap rok Asia, berhenti di depan celana dalamnya sambil menggesek-gesek daerah terlarang itu. "Bukankah sangat ironis ketika seorang suster akan dilecehkan, oleh seorang pastor lagi? Hmm~?"

"TIDAAK!" Pekik Asia ngeri, airmatanya jatuh bercucuran.

"Hentikan!" Issei berseru marah, memaksa berdiri walapun gemetaran menahan sakit.

"Upss! Maaf, kami mohon anda duduk dengan tenang menikmati pertunjukan, okyaku-san!" Oceh Freed dengan seringai sinting di wajahnya.

'Issei-kun…?' Raynalle menatap Issei dengan khawatir.

"Lepaskan… Asia!" Geram Issei terengah-engah.

"Suiitt… Mau ngelawan gua…? Sudah siap setor nyawa bung?" Freed mencabut pedangnya dari dinding, membuat Asia jatuh tersungkur.

"Issei-san, jangan!" Pekik Asia tanpa mempedulikan kondisinya sendiri.

"Mana mungkin aku diam saja melihat seorang gadis diperlakukan tak senonoh di depan mataku BUKAN!" Issei meninju muka Freed dengan telak. Aura cakra yang tak lagi tertahan segel pemberat berkobar dahsyat.

"Wadaww~!" Freed yang terjerembab ke lantai cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri. "Seekor iblis berani meninju wajah Freed-sama ini? Kau itu memang minta dijadikan manusia cincang yang memecahkan rekor Guinness, ya!?"

Pastor gila itu langsung melompat tinggi dengan pedang terhunus, bermaksud membelah dua tubuh Issei.

" "KYAAAHH!" " Raynalle dan Asia yang sama-sama tak sempat bereaksi terhadap kecepatan gerak Freed hanya bisa berteriak ngeri.

* * *

-Ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib-

Semua anggota klub tersentak dari kegiatan masing-masing saat merasakan munculnya lonjakan aura yang sangat mendadak. Terlebih lagi tempatnya adalah lokasi klien yang seharusnya dikunjungi Issei.

"Buchou… Ini…?" Tanya Akeno kebingungan.

"Akeno! Siapkan lingkaran teleportasi, SEGERA!" Tukas Rias sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Semuanya juga harus ikut!"

*Triing!*

Lingkaran sihir komunikasi kecil muncul di dekat wajah Rias, menampakkan sosok Sona yang panik. _"Rias! Kamu merasakan lonjakan energi besar di dalam kota barusan!?"_

"Ya, Sona! Itu tempat aku mengutus Issei setengah jam lalu!" Sambar Rias cepat. "Aku dan para budakku sekarang akan berangkat memeriksanya!"

_"Baiklah! Aku serahkan padamu, tolong ya!?" _Sona lalu memutuskan komunikasi.

* * *

-Kembali ke tempat Issei-

*TRANGG!*

*Sriing!*

Lingkaran teleportasi merah khas klan Gremory berpendar di dalam ruangan bercahaya redup itu.

"Kiba!?" Issei kaget melihat kemunculan rekannya sesama budak dari dalam lingkaran transportasi. Si knight beradu pedang sesaat dengan Freed yang kemudian melompat mundur.

"Hyodou-kun! Kau tak apa-apa?" Ujar Kiba. "Walau tak suka, sesama anggota klan Gremory harus saling menjaga. Ini perintah buchou."

"Ara~. Ara~. Situasinya gawat juga di sini…" Akeno yang muncul berikutnya berkomentar santai.

"Exorcist." Cetus Koneko yang muncul berikutnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Semuanya…" Ucap Issei.

"Iyahhuuu! Pasukan iblis akhirnya tiba juga di sini." Gumam Freed dengan seringai gila setelah aura mengerikan yang dirasakannya hilang.

"Maaf, ya. Orang itu juga salah satu rekan kami." Timpal Kiba dengan pedang terhunus.

"Whooo~! Sip, sip banget! Jadi, kamu yang seme dan dia yang uke!? Gitu, yah!?" Kata Freed menghina.

"Bisa-bisanya mengaku sebagai pastor dengan mulut kotor seperti itu." Sahut Kiba kalem.

"Banyak bacot lu, iblis sialan! Menghabisi kalian itu kepuasan tertinggi dalam hidupku. Bisa nggak kalian diam dan mati dengan cepat?" Tukas Freed tajam.

"Ara~. Ara~. Iblis juga pilih-pilih lawan lho~." Komentar Akeno dengan senyum dikulum tetapi matanya berkilat tajam.

"Ooohh! Indah sekali antusiasmenya! Ahh… Mungkinkah ini cinta? Tergila-gila? Muhhihihihiih… Aku tak pernah cukup puas merasakan nafsu untuk membunuh seperti ini~!" Gumam Freed memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah merona merah seorang maniak.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kami menghabisimu di sini?" Suara Rias terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

*Zuooorr!* *Dhuarr!*

Tembakan energi hitam kemerahan meledak saat mengenai perabotan di belakang Freed yang telah melompat menghindar.

"Tampaknya kamu sudah memperlakukan budakku yang manis dengan penuh 'kasih-sayang'…" Sindir Rias halus.

"Hm, 'Here comes a new challenger' kah? Benar, benar. Aku sudah memperlakukan budakmu yang manis dengan penuh 'kasih-sayang', ada masalah dengan itu?" Kata Freed menjulurkan lidahnya usil.

"Issei, kamu sampai terluka seperti ini… Syukurlah, setidaknya kamu dan Raynalle-san baik-baik saja." Rias dengan khawatir mengelus pipi 'Issei'. "Maafkan aku. Tak kusangka ada exorcist pelarian di tempat aku mengirimmu. Kami baru menyadarinya saat merasakan lonjakan aura yang memecahkan kekkai di sekeliling tempat ini beberapa saat lalu."

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan, bitch!? Kekkai-nya kan tugasmu!?" Freed menginjak-injak tubuh Asia yang tertelungkup di lantai dengan geram.

"Asia!" Seru Issei melihat bagaimana gadis malang itu diperlakukan. Kemarahan yang ditekannya semakin menggelegak.

"Aku tidak suka orang yang melukai budakku. Terutama yang vulgar dan biadab sampai memperlakukan bawahan sendiri dengan keji sepertimu. Bagaimanapun aku tak bisa menahan diri kalau melihatnya." Rias mengeluarkan aura merah kehitaman yang dahsyat, terpicu oleh emosinya.

"Waduh! Gawat juga kalau lawannya sebanyak ini…" Freed melangkah mundur dengan waspada.

"Buchou." Koneko yang tengah mengangkat lemari dengan tubuh mungilnya memanggil. "Ada aura fallen angel mendekat. Banyak."

"Nyiahahahahh… Sekarang situasinya berbalik! Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal dan menikmati 'pesta'-nya?" Freed terkekeh dengan senyum sinting terukir di wajah.

Distorsi ruang di atas kepala si pastor sableng menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedatangan gerombolan fallen angel memakai sihir teleportasi khas mereka.

"Buchou?" Gumam Akeno pelan.

"Prioritas kita adalah membawa Issei pulang. Siapkan teleportasinya, Akeno." Sahut Rias sigap.

"Baik!" Akeno langsung menyiapkan lingkaran teleportasi.

"Koneko, tolong angkut Issei." Ujar Rias lagi.

"Siap." Koneko melemparkan lemari ke arah Freed.

"Iblis bajingan. Memangnya akan kubiarkan begi––. Eiteiteit!" Kalimat Freed terputus karena berusaha menghindari lemari yang dilempar Koneko. Sayangnya ia tetap tertimpa lemparan jitu tersebut. "Wadaww~!"

"Buchou! Tolong bawa anak perempuan itu juga––." Seru Issei panik dari pundak Koneko yang membopongnya.

"Sayangnya, hanya anggota klanku yang bisa menggunakan lingkaran teleportasi ini." Potong Rias serius, hanya melirik Issei. "Raynalle-san. Kamu bisa pulang sendiri ke ruang klub, bukan? Cepatlah pergi sebelum bala bantuan mereka datang."

*Sriingg!*

Rias dan para budaknya menghilang dalam lingkaran teleportasi diiringi jerit pilu Issei memanggil nama Asia.

* * *

-Ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib-

Setelah keluar dari lingkaran teleportasi, Rias dan para anggota klub tinggal sebentar untuk mengurus Issei sebelum pulang ke tempat masing-masing tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun.

* * *

-Kembali di tempat pertarungan-

"Akhirnya pengganggu sudah pergi." Issei yang asli keluar dari balik bayang-bayang dalam kondisi sehat-walafiat.

Sebelum Rias dan kawan-kawan muncul, ia sempat menukar diri dengan kagebunshin menggunakan kawarimi serta menyembuhkan diri dengan ninjutsu medis sebisanya. Walaupun efek racun senjata Freed terhadap tubuh iblis tidak bisa hilang sepenuhnya, paling tidak ia bisa bergerak optimal saat ini.

"Issei-kun? Bukankah kamu sudah dibawa pergi Rias-san?" Tanya Raynalle heran.

"Tenang saja, itu cuma kagebunshin buatanku." Sahut Issei menghampiri Raynalle. "Daripada itu, bisa minta tolong buatkan kekkai pemisah mengelilingi rumah ini supaya apa yang terjadi di sini tidak ketahuan pihak luar?"

Raynalle dengan patuh melakukan permintaan Issei meskipun masih tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. 'Kamu mau melakukan apa, Issei-kun?'

"Satu lagi, tolong kau jaga Asia…" Bisik Issei lirih sambil memfokuskan pandangan pada Freed yang tengah bangkit berdiri dan distorsi ruang di atas kepalanya.

Raynalle berjalan menghampiri Asia sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Asia-san, kamu tak apa-apa? Bisa berdiri?"

"Te-terimakasih… Saya tidak apa-apa…" Asia menyambut uluran tangan Raynalle.

Sementara itu, tiga sosok fallen angel tampak melayang turun dari distorsi ruang di atas kepala Freed.

"Ooo… Akhirnya para fallen angel-sama tiba juga!" Celetuk Freed kegirangan. "Kalau begitu mari sama-sama kita bantai iblis di sana itu!"

"Hei, idiot! Kenapa kau cuma sendiri? Mana suster yang bersamamu!?" Tanya salah satu fallen angel bersuara berat.

"Eeehh~!? Untuk apa menanyakan suster payah pecinta iblis itu?" Ucap Freed dengan ekspresi terluka. "Bukannya fallen angel-sama sekalian datang untuk menyelamatkanku?"

*Duakk!*

Fallen angel kedua yang berbadan jangkung meninju perut Freed keras-keras. "Menyelamatkan orang gila sepertimu!? Kami datang untuk membawa pulang suster itu, goblok! Sekarang mana dia!?"

"Ukyuu~. Dia ada di sana… Bersama iblis kotor dan si pengkhianat…" Tunjuk Freed yang berdiri sambil menggosok-gosok perutnya kesakitan.

"Dasar bego! Ngerjain tugas gini aja gak becus!?" Timpal fallen angel ketiga yang berambut panjang. Ia dengan geram men-dropkick Freed sampai pingsan memuntahkan darah. "Masa sampai fallen angel terhormat seperti kami harus turun tangan mengurusi masalah sepele?"

*Prokprokprokprokprok!*

Issei bertepuk tangan dengan pose membungkuk seperti pesulap yang akan memulai suatu aksi. Entah darimana asalnya, Issei disinari lampu sorot dari atas dalam ruangan remang-remang itu.

"Okyaku no minna-san, selamat datang di pertunjukan tunggal Hyodou Issei. Aksi malam ini adalah tips menghadapi kerokoyan tiga orang ketika terpojok dalam ruangan sempit."

Ketiga fallen angel menoleh serempak dengan tampang jengkel yang tak terkira. Tombak cahaya terhunus di tangan masing-masing.

Si suara berat yang keluar pertama dengan sigap menerjang ke depan sambil menusukkan tombaknya. Sayangnya tombak itu tersangkut di langit-langit saking panjangnya. Issei tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan menghadiahkan satu tendangan 'manis' ke muka si suara berat yang harus rela 'dicium' sol sepatunya sampai terlempar membentur tembok.

"Tips pertama: manfaatkan kelengahan lawan yang dengan sembrono mengayunkan senjata panjang dalam ruangan sempit." Komentar Issei sambil mengorek telinga.

Sementara itu si jangkung yang muncul kedua sudah menembakkan lima tombak cahaya ke arah Issei. "Makan ini, iblis sialan!"

Issei dengan gesit melompat ke balik sofa di dekatnya sehingga kelima tombak cahaya hanya menjebol tembok di belakangnya. Diam-diam tangannya membentuk segel Shunshin no Jutsu yang memindahkannya ke samping si jangkung. Tangan sudah siap melepaskan tinju.

*Buakk!*

Cap bogem pun tercetak jelas di pipi si jangkung yang tengah menyambut benturan dengan lemari perabotan sambil matanya berkunang-kunang.

*Crashh!* *Praangg!*

"Tips kedua: gunakan benda di sekeliling untuk berlindung atau bersembunyi dari pandangan lawan sekaligus mengincar kesempatan menyerang balik." Gumam Issei yang mendarat sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

Saat itu fallen angel ketiga yang berambut panjang diam-diam membokong Issei dengan sebuah tusukan tombak cahaya. Si remaja yang memang waspada setiap saat dengan luwesnya berputar di udara, menjadikan lengan lawan yang terjulur sebagai tumpuan untuk melancarkan dropkick tepat ke muka si penyerang.

Sol sepatu Issei kembali memberikan 'ciuman mesra' untuk orang yang ketiban sial kedua malam itu. Si rambut panjang terseret mundur membentur tembok di sebelah Freed yang pingsan.

"Tips ketiga: selalu waspada terhadap kemungkinan pembokong. Hindari, lalu manfaatkan energi serangan tersebut untuk melancarkan serangan balik yang telak." Issei yang sudah mendarat tampak mengorek-ngorek hidungnya dengan jari kelingking. "Demikianlah tiga tips sederhana yang bisa saya sampaikan malam hari ini. Harap diingat bahwa tips ini dimaksudkan untuk melindungi diri ketika terpojok, bukan untuk gagah-gagahan. Mohon okyaku no minna-san memperhatikan catatan peringatan yang tertera di layar kaca anda. Sekian aksi malam ini, dan sampai jumpa lagi dalam pertunjukan berikutnya."

Issei kembali membungkuk pada penonton ilusioner bagai pesulap yang aksinya berhasil dengan sukses. Kembali lampu sorot misterius menyinari Issei dari atas lalu padam.

*Sreksreksreksrek!*

Raynalle yang sedang mengamati dari pojok ruangan menoleh ke belakang mendengar bunyi goresan aneh. Gadis fallen angel itu mengangkat alisnya heran melihat Asia yang sibuk mencatat semua kata-kata Issei dengan semangat juang menggebu-gebu. 'Bagus, satu lagi makhluk aneh bin ajaib yang harus kuhadapi…' Batin Raynalle dengan facepalm.

Pada saat itu, tiga fallen angel yang kena hajar sudah mulai berdiri kembali. Mereka dengan kompak saling melirik seolah bicara pakai telepati. 'Ruangan sempit ini tidak menguntungkan, ayo kita bertarung di tempat terbuka.' Begitu kira-kira makna lirikan mereka.

*Dhuarr!*

Tiga fallen angel itu terbang keluar menerobos atap rumah sambil melemparkan rentetan tombak cahaya ke dalam lubang buatan mereka dengan serampangan. Tak perlu waktu lama, rumah itu pun dipenuhi tombak cahaya yang menancap di atap, tembok, hingga jendela. Rumah itu jadi terlihat seperti landak kotak raksasa yang aneh.

Debu yang perlahan-lahan meluruh ke tanah menampakkan sejumlah sosok. Issei berdiri di atap sambil membopong Freed yang pingsan di pundak, sedangkan Raynalle terbang di belakang Issei sambil membawa Asia.

"Teman-teman! Saatnya menyatukan kekuatan! Tombak cahaya biasa takkan mempan untuk menghadapinya!" Seru si suara berat.

"Kita mau pakai 'itu' buat melawan iblis kelas teri!?" Si jangkung berseru menimpali.

"Tapi kita kurang dua orang!" Sahut si rambut panjang lagi.

"Memangnya sempat memikirkan itu!? Lakukan saja dengan yang ada!" Sergah si suara berat. "Ambil posisi!"

Si suara berat terbang ke kiri. Si rambut panjang terbang ke kanan. Si jangkung terbang ke bawah. Ketiganya kini berdiri rapat dengan si suara berat menopang kaki kanan si jangkung sedangkan si rambut panjang menopang kaki kiri si jangkung.

" " "Datenshi Gattai: Formasi Meriam Segitiga!" " "

"WUOOWWW! Gattai!" Mata Issei yang sedang melempar Freed ke halaman rumah berbinar-binar dengan katrok.

*Jiiii~!*

Raynalle dan Asia hanya memandang datar.

Mereka mengkombinasikan kekuatan untuk membuat sebilah tombak cahaya raksasa seukuran bis tingkat. " " "TEMBAK!" " " Seru tiga fallen angel itu kompak.

"Astaga! Ini daerah padat penduduk tahu!" Issei pun buru-buru membentuk deretan segel sambil terbang rendah dengan sayap iblisnya sehingga ia dan tombak raksasa itu membentuk sudut 45 derajat. "Fuuton: Atsugai no Jutsu!"

Peluru angin raksasa bertekanan tinggi yang dilepaskan Issei berbenturan dengan tombak cahaya raksasa dan memecahkannya berkeping-keping. Issei memanfaatkan celah untuk terbang ke belakang tiga fallen angel yang masih syok akibat serangan terkuat mereka bisa dipantulkan dengan mudah.

*Jrass!* *Jrass!* *Jrass!*

* * *Bruaakkk!* * *

Dalam sekejap Issei mengoyak-ngoyak sayap para fallen angel menggunakan sepasang kunai, sehingga mereka terjatuh menghantam bumi.

" " "GYAAAARRGHH!" " "

Ketiga fallen angel yang mengucurkan darah dari punggung mereka berteriak kesakitan sambil menggeliat-geliat di atas tanah.

Issei memandangi tiga fallen angel dengan tubuh dan pakaian bersimbah darah yang mengucur deras dari luka di punggung masing-masing. Ketiganya hanya berbaring lemas tak berdaya dalam cekungan sedalam setengah meter yang tercipta akibat benturan mereka dengan bumi.

"Ada permintaan terakhir?" Issei memandang ke bawah dari tepi cekungan.

"Bu-bunuh saja kami…" si suara berat berbisik lirih.

"Sesuai permintaanmu." Jawab Issei tanpa belas kasihan. "Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"

Sabit angin setajam silet mencincang para fallen angel, hanya meninggalkan bekas sayatan dalam di dasar lubang.

"Haah… Lega deh… Raynalle-chan, ayo kita pulang. Ajak Asia juga." Issei melompat dari atap ke atap diikuti Raynalle yang memeluk Asia sambil terbang.

'Kayaknya ada yang kelupaan, deh…' Pikir Issei dalam hati. 'Apa ya?'

"U,u,uuuhh…" Suara erangan rendah terdengar dari halaman rumah yang baru saja ditinggalkan orang. Freed tampak terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Setelah celingukan sebentar melihat tempat yang kini lengang, si pastor gila juga menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

(Bersambung...)

* * *

**A/N:** Terimakasih banyak untuk reader sekalian yang sudah bersedia baca-fav-follow dan memberi review. (^_^) Maaf kalau belum sempat membalas review maupun PM dari beberapa chapter lalu.

Ja, mata ao! Itsuka de, doko ka de...


	9. Jiraiya's Early Days (Part 2)

******Oppai-do Sennin (Pertapa Jalan Dada)**

**Rate: **M buat jaga-jaga.**  
**

**Genre:** Adventure. Humour. Drama.

**Disclaimer****:** Highschool DxD, Naruto & segala bentuk cerita maupun unsur dari anime/manga manapun bukan punya saya. Semuanya milik masing-masing pengarang yang bersangkutan.

**Summary:** Shinobi gugur dalam melaksanakan misi hampir setiap saat, bahkan yang sekelas dirinya. Ia sudah menyambut ajal dengan pasrah, menutup mata sambil tersenyum. Tongkat estafet sudah ia sampaikan pada generasi berikutnya. Tapi perjalanannya belumlah selesai.

**WARNING: **1st fic. Typo(s). AU. Harem. Semi-canon. Alur loncat2/Bergeser. OC. OOC. Strong/Not Godlike! Issei. Serious! Issei. Occasional Lemon/Lime. Include elements from various anime/manga. Etc.

**Additional Warning: **Chapter ini kemungkinan temanya agak berat dan kurang unsur humornya. Harap minna-san maklum.

* * *

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

**"Creature talk"**

******'Creature think'**

-keterangan tempat/waktu/situasi-

(POV/Flashback)

[Sacred Gear]

**[Sacred Gear Talk]**

Jutsu/Jurus/Sihir/Teknik

*Sfx!*

* * *

******Omake: Jiraiya's Story /The Early Days (Part 2)**

(Flashback)

-sabtu sore, bukit kosong di tepi kota-

Seminggu setelah kunjungannya ke dunia shinobi, Jiraiya tampak duduk bersila di tanah lapang dengan penuh konsentrasi. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya yang kini tampak menyerupai katak dengan aksen merah di sudut kelopaknya.

'Hah! Akhirnya sennin-mode ini sempurna juga dengan metode latihan bocah itu! Kok selama ini nggak kepikiran ya?' Pikir Jiraiya dengan perasaan puas.

Pria itu pun pulang dengan suasana hati yang gembira.

* * *

-minggu pagi, bukit kosong di tepi kota-

Jiraiya sudah kembali datang ke bukit kosong yang rutin dipakainya untuk berlatih. Kali ini ia menggunakan kuchiyose, lalu menanti reaksi dengan sabar.

* * *

-Gunung Myoboku-

Jiraiya yang sudah dipanggil dengan gyaku-kuchiyose asyik bercengkrama dengan Fukasaku.

*Grasaakk!* *Bruagh!*

Jiraiya dan Fukasaku sama-sama dibuat sweatdrop oleh keributan di luar rumah. Dan juga sosok pria yang terlempar ke dalam rumah sampai menjebol pintu. Wajah si pria malang itu tersembunyi oleh kepulan debu sehingga tak bisa dikenali Jiraiya.

"Bocah sableng! Bilang dulu kalau mau melakukan hal semacam itu!" Pekik suara feminin yang memasuki rumah dengan langkah berdentam-dentam penuh kemarahan.

"Yo, Tsunade!" Panggil Jiraiya.

"KAU!"

Suara jeritan Tsunade spontan membuat Jiraiya bergidik ngeri. Ia langsung berjengit menutupi wajahnya ketika teman lamanya berlari menerjang sekuat tenaga ke arahnya.

[…?]

Jiraiya yang tidak merasakan bogem mentah berkekuatan super khas Tsunade mengintip sedikit dari celah matanya.

*Duk!*

Jiraiya merasakan pukulan ringan di dadanya. Barulah ia melihat Tsunade sedang menempelkan dahi di sana sambil berurai airmata. Tinju kecilnya yang sesekali dipukulkan ke dada Jiraiya tidak dialiri cakra. (Untungnya)

"Adudududuhh… Baa-chan, kau tak perlu menghajarku sekeras itu, kan…?" Keluh Naruto sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang dihiasi benjol besar.

Omelan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan mengharukan di depan matanya. Sang Hokage muda yang hatinya tersentuh tetap saja tertawa terkekeh-kekeh sambil menuding muka Jiraiya yang merah padam dan gelagapan sendiri menghadapi sikap Tsunade.

*Bletak!*

Fukasaku menggaplok kepala Naruto dengan tongkatnya sambil mengomel. "Jangan tertawa, nak Naruto! Cepat perbaiki pintunya!"

"Eeeehh…? Kan bukan aku yang merusak–––."

Keluhan Naruto terputus saat dihadiahi deathglare oleh Fukasaku, Shima dan Tsunade. Deathglare yang tidak disadari Jiraiya akibat sibuk gelagapan menghadapi sikap Tsunade.

"Ooh, baiklah… Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto membuat lima kagebunshin sambil menggerutu. "Pasukan, cepat perbaiki pintu yang hancur ini!"

" " " " "Ogah! Bos aja yang benerin!" " " " " Kata para kagebunshin serempak sambil menuding Naruto asli.

"Eeh, berani ngelawan sama bos!? Minta dipecat lu pada?" Ancam Naruto.

" 'Pecat' ? Kita kan nggak pernah dikasih gaji?" Sindir kagebunshin nomor satu.

"Boro-boro gaji, uang makan aja gak ada!" Timpal kagebunshin nomor dua diikuti anggukan para kagebunshin lainnya.

"Kaaliiiaaaannnnn~!" Naruto menggeram dengan urat berdenyut-denyut di kepala.

"Belum lagi soal keselamatan kerja, asuransi kesehatan, tunjangan operasional, gaji pokok sesuai UMR, de-el-el." Sambung kagebunshin nomor tiga disertai anggukan setuju para kagebunshin.

"Grrr… Pokoknya lekas kerjakan atau kuumpankan kalian semua pada TenTen untuk dijadikan target latihan!" Ancam Naruto lagi.

"O-oke…" Ujar kagebunshin nomor empat mewakili para kagebunshin yang semua gemetar ketakutan.

Seantero Konohagakure sudah tahu tabiat TenTen sejak kematian Neji kekasihnya di perang dunia shinobi yang lalu. Jika sang kunoichi sampai menggunakan senjata lempar shinobi, dipastikan sasarannya akan mengalami nasib ultra horor. Berhubung cuma Naruto spesialis kagebunshin di Konoha, TenTen sudah sering meminjam paksa mereka untuk latihan membidik sasaran bergerak.

Naruto sampai di demo besar-besaran oleh para kagebunshin untuk tidak pernah mengizinkan TenTen menjadikan mereka pengganti papan target. Ironisnya hal yang sama juga dimanfaatkan Naruto dalam mengancam para kagebunshin untuk mematuhi perintahnya seperti barusan.

Pendek kata, TenTen menjadi Mitarashi Anko kedua dengan sukses. (Padahal TenTen bukan murid Anko.)

"… Asal bos juga ikutan kerja dengan kami." Sambar kagebunshin kelima.

"Oke, tak masalah…" Sahut Naruto dengan santai.

Suasana romantis pun digantikan mode sweatdrop dengan satu kalimat yang sama: 'Ada orang tawar-menawar dengan kagebunshin? Sudah begitu kalah lagi! Pada akhirnya dia masih harus kerja sendiri juga, kan?'

* * *

-satu jam kemudian-

Semua tampak asyik bercengkrama, dengan Naruto yang sibuk memperbaiki pintu bersama para kagebunshin sesekali menimpali. Akhirnya pekerjaan itu selesai juga dilakukannya setelah satu jam.

Sambil mendudukkan diri di hadapan Jiraiya, Naruto mengulurkan dua buah gulungan yang tampak sangat tua namun masih terawat baik. "Ngomong-ngomong, setelah kepulanganmu yang lalu, aku mencoba mencari informasi dalam perpustakaan pribadi Hokage juga memeriksa perpustakaan klan Uzumaki maupun klan Senju. Aku menemukan dua catatan kuno ini. Yang biru gelap ini berisi informasi bahwa alam semesta merupakan dunia multi-dimensi, dimana tiap-tiap dimensi mempunyai alur waktu dan sistem kebudayaan sendiri. Dan, bahwa dunia kita ini hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak dimensi seperti itu. Gulungan yang ditulis oleh Hokage Pertama ini kutemukan dalam ruang rahasia di perpustakaan khusus Hokage."

"Oh, benarkah? Jadi rupanya hal seperti itu sudah ada yang meneliti jauh sebelumnya…" Gumam Jiraiya."Kalau yang merah ini?"

"Ah, itu gulungan yang kutemukan dari ruang rahasia kompleks klan Uzumaki. Isinya tentang beberapa modifikasi fuuinjutsu yang diciptakan Mito-sama dengan sahabatnya yang kemungkinan berasal dari salah satu dunia lain tersebut. Semacam fuuinjutsu khusus yang hanya bisa digunakan pengguna cakra di dunia asal tamu misterius tanpa nama itu. Sepertinya salah satunya menyebut-nyebut soal teknik memasuki 'mindscape' orang lain. Agak mirip jutsu khas klan Yamanaka, tetapi cuma untuk bicara dengan isi 'mindscape' tersebut."

"Maksudmu, kalau menggunakan jutsu itu, aku jadi bisa misalnya melihat isi 'mindscape'-mu yang katanya berupa lorong bawah tanah berisi air dan melihat kandang segel serta sosok Kurama yang asli di dalamnya?" Tsunade ikut nimbrung.

"Hm… Kurasa memang seperti itu…" Jawab Naruto. "Tapi, sepertinya teknik-teknik ini cuma diciptakan untuk digunakan dalam dimensi lain. Tidak bisa digunakan di sini."

"Lalu untuk apa gulungan ini kau bawa ke sini?" Tanya Shima.

"Ya, kurasa gulungan ini lebih berguna untuk ero-sennin di dunia sana dibandingkan di sini." Sahut Naruto. "Mungkin saja ada yang berguna, karena gulungan biru gelap itu mencatat bahwa tidak semua dimensi yang ada merupakan dunia yang aman sentosa. Ada juga dimensi yang keras dan ganas, entah itu alamnya atau penduduknya."

"Hee… Kau jadi pintar sejak kutinggalkan…" Jiraiya dengan seringai usil menuding Naruto. "Jawab! Kau kemanakan muridku bernama Uzumaki Naruto si sembrono tukang onar!?"

"UAAARRGGHH! Jangan kalimat itu lagi!" Naruto bersedekap dengan muka mencibir dan kepala berasap. "Sudah jutaan kali aku diledek begitu sejak jadi Hokage oleh seisi desa, tahu!?"

" " " "AHAHAHAHAHAAA!" " " "

Seisi ruangan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal menyaksikan tingkah unik Naruto yang sudah lama tak ditunjukkannya di depan orang lain.

*Sriiingg!*

Seperti pertemuan yang lalu, tubuh Jiraiya mulai diselimuti cahaya putih dan semakin transaparan.

"Rupanya waktuku sudah habis…" Ujar Jiraiya kalem. "Kalau begitu kita cukupkan sampai di sini dulu saja dan kita lanjutkan lagi lain kali. Dan terimakasih untuk gulungan-gulungan ini Naruto."

Ekspresi Tsunade mendadak sedih mendengar ucapan perpisahan Jiraiya. Tetapi, ia hanya bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat duduknya.

"**Oi, Naruto. Kalau kulihat dari tadi, cakra putih yang di tubuh bocah Jiraiya terasa aneh. Kemungkinan besar dia tidak bisa datang lagi ke dunia ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"** Kata Kurama dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Nihihhiii~!" Naruto dengan seringai lebar mengumpulkan cakra di telapak tangannya lalu menepuk pelan pinggang Tsunade.

"Kyaa~!" Tsunade memekik pelan ketika tubuhnya terdorong ke pelukan Jiraiya dan ikut-ikutan diselubungi cahaya putih.

"Sayonara, Tsunade Baa-chan!" Naruto melipat dua tangan di belakang kepala dengan seringai lebar terukir dari telinga ke telinga.

"Bocah, apa-apaan kamu!?" Tsunade yang tubuhnya mulai transaparan mendelik marah.

"Oh, sudahlah, Baa-chan! Aku tahu kau yang paling sedih dan menyesali kematian ero-sennin karena kau sendiri yang menyetujui misi itu. Apa menurutmu aku tak tahu siapa yang selalu menaruh bunga di nisan buatanku pagi-pagi buta setiap hari kematiannya, bahkan sebelum aku datang berziarah ke sana?" Naruto tersenyum tulus. "Kali ini pergilah bersamanya dan hiduplah bahagia bersama-sama."

"A,a,a,a,a,ap––."

*Sriingg!*

Ucapan gagap Tsunade yang wajahnya merona bagai kepiting rebus terputus bersamaan dengan lenyapnya tubuh mereka berdua terbawa cahaya putih.

"**AH! Aku ingat sekarang! Cakra putih itu dulu pernah kurasakan dari adik si tua Rikudou yang dulu membantunya mengalahkan Juubi!"** Suara terkejut Kurama bergema dalam 'mindscape' Naruto. **"Dia menghilang secara misterius setelah membantu pak tua itu membagi cakra Juubi yang menciptakan kami sembilan bersaudara!"**

"APA KATAMUU!?" Naruto berteriak kaget.

* * *

-suatu tempat di kedalaman celah dimensi-

Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang melintasi celah dimensi dalam balutan cahaya putih tiba-tiba saja dihadang sosok raksasa berwarna merah bagaikan darah.

"**Nnaah…! Ini dia!"** Ujar Great Red dengan seringai kepuasan karena berhasil menghadang orang yang sudah beberapa kali menerobos teritorinya.

"Jiraiya, kadal raksasa apa ini!?" Tsunade berteriak kaget. Ia lebih kaget lagi melihat penampilannya yang kembali muda seperti halnya Jiraiya, lengkap dengan dandanan khas Jounin.

"Entahlah, aku baru pertama kali mengalami ini. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak punya niat baik!" Sahut Jiraiya dengan perasaan panik merasaan kuantitas aura yang dipancarkan makhluk kolosal tersebut. "Aku harus menyiapkan Senjutsu, bisa kau ladeni dia sebentar!?"

Tsunade pun mengangguk sigap sambil menyatukan tangan di depan dada. Alur-alur tato cakra menyebar dari keningnya. "Sozou Saisei no Jutsu!"

"**GRROOOAAARR!"** Raungan dahsyat Great Red menggetarkan seisi celah antar dimensi, sementara sang naga kolosal menerjang maju.

Tsunade dengan kesigapan seorang kunoichi yang ditempa bertahun-tahun berputar menghindari cula sang naga dengan anggun. Ia menggunakan kesempatan yang ada untuk melancarkan satu tendangan penuh muatan cakra ke leher lawan yang melesat lewat.

*DUAKK!*

Suara gema hantaman yang tepat mengena hanya meninggalkan memar kecil di tubuh raksasa sang naga. Serangan itu tidak berarti banyak bagi tubuh raksasa sepanjang seratus meter.

"Ck! Tubuhnya terlalu besar!" Decak Tsunade kesal. "Ukurannya nyaris sepuluh kali lipat Juubi!"

"Aku sudah selesai!" Panggil Jiraiya dalam mode sennin sempurna yang melompat ke sisi Tsunade. "Ayo kita lawan sama-sama!"

"**GRRAAAOOOWWWW!" **Raung Great Red yang sudah kembali merangsek maju.

" "HEEAAAHH!" " Jiraiya dan Tsunade sama-sama berteriak sambil menyerang.

* * *

-Dua jam kemudian, bukit kosong pinggiran kota Kuoh-

*Triingg!* *Brukk!*

Tsunade keluar dari balutan cahaya sambil menyangga Jiraiya dengan bahunya. Keduanya sama-sama terluka, meskipun Tsunade cuma lecet-lecet berkat jutsu andalannya. Kelelahan memaksa dua shinobi veteran itu tersungkur ke tanah dengan nafas satu-satu.

"Haah… Haah… Untung saja sinar putih itu membawa kita pergi tepat waktu…" Jiraiya berguling menatap langit malam. "Telat sedetik saja, kita pasti mati kena peluru energi super besar itu."

*Sriing!*

Cahaya hijau lembut khas ninjutsu medis menandakan Tsunade sedang menyembuhkan luka Jiraiya. Lukanya memang tidak sampai membahayakan nyawa, namun lebih baik jika dirawat secepatnya.

"Apa-apaan monster kadal raksasa tadi itu!? Kamu pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?" Selidik Tsunade.

"Haahh… Entahlah… Aku baru pertama ketemu makhluk itu…" Sahut Jiraiya masih agak terengah. "Mungkin dia tak suka ada yang memasuki teritorinya."

"Jadi itu semacam makhluk penjaga perbatasan antar dimensi begitu?" Timpal Tsunade. "Sial juga kita harus bertemu dia kali ini."

"Artinya kita tidak bisa sembarangan kembali ke dunia shinobi lagi…" Jiraiya menyeringai lemah. "Heh! Dasar murid paling tak terduga sepanjang sejarah shinobi! Instingnya cepat sekali menangkap kemungkinan seperti ini…"

Jiraiya mengalungkan satu lengannya ketika penyembuhan Tsunade sudah selesai yang membuat wajah sang kunoichi memerah. "A,a,a,apa-apaan kamu?"

"Hei, hei, pasien sedang cedera dan belum bisa jalan sendiri wajar kalau harus dibantu perawatnya kan?"

"Huh! Apa boleh buat kalau begitu…" Tsunade memapah Jiraiya berjalan tertatih-tatih meninggalkan bukit.

"Hehehe… Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kelembutan tubuh mungilmu yang… *ehem!*" Komentar Jiraiya dengan tampang mesum.

*Duakk!*

Tsunade menyikut perut Jiraiya sekuat tenaganya dengan sorot mata mengerikan. "Jangan pasang tampang menjijikkan itu di depan mataku kalau tak ingin mati."

'Te-ternyata masih mengerikan seperti biasa.' Jiraiya cepat-cepat mengendalikan sikapnya dengan keringat dingin membanjir.

* * *

-Keesokan harinya-

Malam itu suasana di kediaman Hyodou agak hiruk-pikuk. Keluarga tersebut sedang mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan keberhasilan Jiraiya menemukan kekasihnya secara tak sengaja di kota (begitulah yang diceritakan Jiraiya dan Tsunade).

Jiraiya dan Tsunade sepakat membuat cerita karangan bahwa Tsunade adalah seorang praktisi pengobatan alternatif yang mempunyai klinik kecil. Bahwa Tsunade adalah kekasihnya semasa SMA dan kebohongan semacamnya.

Tsunade sendiri meminta pada keluarga Hyodou untuk mengizinkan Jiraiya tetap tinggal bersama mereka, dengan alasan keluarganya sangat kuno sehingga takkan mungkin membiarkan dia tinggal serumah dengan laki-laki tanpa ikatan perkawinan. (Alasan sebenarnya seperti yang sudah kita ketahui bersama, Tsunade tidak sanggup hidup serumah dengan pria termesum di dunia shinobi. Dan juga dia merasa gengsi.)

Keluarga Hyodou terima-terima saja karena memaklumi cara pikir demikian. Mereka sendiri tidak ingin anak mereka kelak melakukan hal semacam itu.

Bicara soal anak, Tsunade juga langsung jatuh sayang pada Issei kecil yang masih polos dan imut-imut. (A/N: Saat itu Issei belum mempunyai sikap mesum.)

-malam hari usai pesta-

Setelah kemeriahan itu semuanya berlalu, Jiraiya pun pergi tidur di kamarnya yang biasa. Tetapi, mimpinya malam itu benar-benar tidak biasa.

Jiraiya yang seharusnya sudah tidur membuka matanya dalam sebuah ruangan serba putih yang kosong melompong. Penampilannya kembali sama seperti di dunia shinobi. Ia hanya melihat sosok kakek berjubah yang melayang sedang memunggunginya dalam posisi bersila di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat datang, wahai ananda Jiraiya." Ujar si kakek berjubah yang memutar badannya menghadap Jiraiya. "Akhirnya tiba saatnya bagi kita untuk berjumpa."

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Jiraiya keheranan.

"Sungguh suatu pertanyaan yang realistis untuk diungkapkan dalam situasi semacam ini." Jawab kakek itu lagi. "Saya tidak sepenuhnya yakin apakah ananda mengenal saya atau tidak, karena saya adalah yang membawa perdamaian beserta juga ketertiban pada masa terdahulu. Nama saya adalah Hagoromo."

–––––.

'Aduh, bahasanya susah banget sih? Dia ngomong pake dialek kuno ya?' Pikir Jiraiya yang bingung. 'Apa termasuk orang-orang tua yang suka 'menguliahi' panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dengan tata bahasa dan kalimat rumit yang sudah jarang dipakai?'

"Reaksimu. Bisa dibilang sudah kuduga sebelumnya." Sambung kakek itu seolah tidak memperdulikan Jiraiya. "Nah, lalu bagaimana saya harus bersikap dan menyampaikan maksud dan tujuan kedatangan saya jikalau demikian…?"

'Matanya itu… Rinnegan kan ya? Artinya dia Rikudou Sennin yang melegenda?' Pikir Jiraiya. "Anu, jangan-jangan anda ini Rikudou Sennin?"

"Ah, rupanya ananda mengenali identitas saya? Kalau begitu pembicaraan antara kita bisa jadi lebih mudah diselenggarakan…" Kata Rikudou dengan ekspresi sedikit ceria. "Saya merupakan anakronisme, suatu keberadaan abadi yang berkelana dalam kontinuitas ruang dan waktu dalam wujud roh semata-mata. Seiring pengelanaan saya, sudah begitu banyak kebudayaan, etika, bahasa, sudut pandang yang saya saksikan mengalami pergeseran dan atau perubahan… Saya memang sanggup mempelajari hal-hal tersebut, akan tetapi menemukan pola komunikasi yang sesuai mungkin relatif sulit untuk dilakukan dengan cepat dan tepat…"

"Uaarghh! Tolong hentikan kalimat bertele-tele dengan dialek kuno yang super membingungkan itu!?" Jiraiya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Gaya bicaramu memang berkharisma, tapi susah dimengerti nih… Apa anda ini semacam alien atau apa?"

"Gyahahaha~! Ini udah dua kali dikatain begono dalam masa yang kagak jauh beda!" Rikudou mau tak mau tertawa geli juga.

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang dicetuskan Jiraiya dengan tampang bengong.

" 'Nape luh, 'tong? Masih kagak ngarti juga 'ama gaya ngomong gua yang begini…?" Tutur Rikudou sedikit heran.

"Emm, itu… Ya bisa dimengerti sih… Cuman aura kharismatik seorang Rikudou jadi hilang kalau gaya ngomongnya begitu…" Jiraiya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Paling tidak gaya yang tetap ada kharismanya gitu lho…"

"Jiahh… Banyak saratnya luh…!" Ujar Rikudou. "Kalau begini, bagaimana?"

"Nah, cocok deh itu! Cocok!" Sambar Jiraiya.

"Baiklah. Jadi tadi aku sudah mengenalkan diri sebagai Hagoromo, pendiri ajaran Ninshuu yang diberi gelar sebagai Rikudou Sennin." Ulang Rikudou. "Aku secara fisik sudah meninggal, tetapi jiwaku masih berkelana dalam aliran ruang dan waktu untuk mengawasi perkembangan ajaran Ninshuu yang kutinggalkan dari masa ke masa."

"Ternyata anda benar-benar Rikudou Sennin pemilik mata legendaris Rinnegan yang disebut sebagai leluhur shinobi pencipta Ninjutsu." Komentar Jiraiya kagum.

"Jangan samakan Ninshuu peninggalanku dengan tiruan kelas dua yang disebut Ninjutsu itu!" Tukas Rikudou mengeratkan genggaman pada tongkatnya karena emosi. "Ninshuu adalah cara hidup yang kutinggalkan untuk mencapai 'harapan', bukan ilmu yang dimanfaatkan untuk berperang seperti Ninjutsu."

"Ah, maafkan aku… Aku tidak tahu soal itu, karena saat aku hidup ajaran tersebut sudah digantikan oleh Ninjutsu." Jiraiya membungkuk sedikit dengan hati malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ajaran itu memang sudah semakin dilupakan orang seiring berjalannya waktu." Kata Rikudou. "Tetapi ada juga orang sepertimu yang berusaha mencapainya tanpa mengetahui cara yang lengkap, orang-orang yang mempelajari senjutsu, aliran yang paling mendekati Ninshuu. Pada orang sepertimu lah aku hendak menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Apakah itu, Rikudou-sama?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Dulu Gamamaru yang sekarang dikenal sebagai tetua sennin katak pernah meramalkan kedatangan seorang sennin yang menjadi pembimbing anak dalam ramalan. Anak yang akan memanggil nama sembilan bijuu dan bermain bersama mereka." Ucap Rikudou. "Sennin itu akan diutus ke dunia baru membimbing seorang anak muda dari dunia lain yang memiliki jiwa naga untuk mempersatukan dunia dari ancaman kiamat."

"Emm, maksudmu itu aku?" Jiraiya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Benar, kaulah orangnya. Sennin yang telah dikirim ke dunia lain untuk membimbing anak itu." Rikudou mengangguk. "Kau tentu tahu mengenai dunia yang terbagi dalam dimensi paralel yang saling berdiri sendiri bukan? Masing-masing 'dunia' memiliki suatu 'eksistensi' tunggal yang dominan utuk mengawasi dan membimbingnya atas perintah Tuhan Sang Maha Pencipta. Untuk dunia shinobi, akulah 'eksistensi' itu dengan gelar Rikudou Sennin. Sedangkan dunia yang dimaksud dalam ramalan adalah dunia yang dibimbing oleh adikku dengan gelar 'God of the Bible' atas perintah Tuhan setelah kami mengalahkan Juubi. Akan tiba saatnya dimana dunia itu terancam oleh kebangkitan monster pembawa kehancuran. Monster yang merupakan Juubi-nya dunia itu. Padamu yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang menyandang gelar 'sennin', masa depan dunia tersebut dipertaruhkan. Kalau kau gagal, tidak cuma dunia ini, seluruh alam semesta bisa terkena dampaknya. Sebab naga raksasa yang menghalangi orang melakukan perjalanan lintas dimensi akan dihabisi, lalu keseimbangan masing-masing dunia yang selama ini tak pernah saling berinteraksi akan jatuh dalam kekacauan."

Jiraiya pun terbangun dari mimpinya dengan pikiran kalut, namun tekadnya sudah bulat untuk menjaga stabilitas dunia yang saling terpisah sebagaimana adanya. Dia menyukai dunia ini, dan tidak ingin dunia asalnya yang baru mulai mencicipi kedamaian jatuh dalam kiamat.

* * *

-malam hari saat Jiraiya menyelamatkan Issei dari monster-

Jiraiya menyusup diam-diam ke kamar Issei sebelum ia pergi tidur. Ia perlu memastikan apakah kekuatan misterius yang tadi diperlihatkan anak itu adalah kekuatan naga atau bukan. Sambil membentuk deretan segel jurus pemindah kesadaran yang dipelajarinya dari gulungan pemberian Naruto, ia mengambil posisi bersila di sebelah ranjang tempat Issei tidur.

"Ishiki Tenso no Jutsu!" (Jutsu Transfer Kesadaran).

Saat membuka mata, Jiraiya sudah berpindah ke dalam ruangan berbentuk segitiga dengan tiga pintu. Satu di sisi kanan yang terbuka lebar, menunjukkan replika kamar Issei yang persis sama seperti aslinya. Sementara di sisi kiri terdapat dua pintu yang berjejer, satu berupa pintu baja berwarna hitam berkarat yang tertutup rapat, sedangkan satu lagi yang terbuat dari kayu menyerupai pintu kastil eropa kuno agak terbuka sedikit.

Jiraiya memutuskan memasuki pintu baja yang paling dekat dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia sangat kaget menyaksikan sebuah aula luas dengan meja panjang penuh kursi yang ditempati orang dari berbagai umur dan jenis kelamin. Penampilan mereka agak transparan dan ekspresinya hampa. Jiraiya sedang sibuk mengamati orang-orang yang tak bereaksi melihatnya dengan hati khawatir, ia bisa merasakan pancaran emosi negatif yang sangat kuat dari masing-masing orang.

"**Siapa itu!?"** Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berwibawa menggema dalam ruangan tersebut, tampaknya berasal dari kamar sebelah yang pintunya tadi terbuka.

Merasa tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk lain, Jiraiya pun memutuskan mendatangi pemilik suara yang ada di kamar sebelah. Sang sennin membuka pintu kayu berukir motif naga berwarna hijau tersebut dengan hati-hati. Matanya terbelalak menyaksikan sebuah aula lain, tetapi kali ini dipenuhi kobaran api yang dahsyat. Di tengah-tengah aula tampak sosok reptil merah seukuran Kurama atau Gamabunta yang meringkuk malas-malasan.

Kelopak mata hewan raksasa itu terbuka menampakkan bola mata berwarna hijau yang menatap Jiraiya dengan pandangan tertarik. **"Baru kali ini ada manusia yang bisa memasuki tempat ini selain induk semangku sendiri. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"**

Jiraiya memutuskan menghampiri makhluk raksasa itu dengan membulatkan tekad. Ia sedikit lega karena ternyata kobaran api yang membara dalam ruangan itu hanya terasa hangat menggelitik seperti dalam onsen. "Namaku Jiraiya, orang yang menumpang di rumah orangtua induk semangmu. Aku juga seorang manusia dari dunia lain."

"**Hou? Aku tidak merasakan kebohongan dalam ucapanmu, manusia."** Naga tersebut mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, jelas sangat tertarik. **"Ada perlu apa sampai kau masuk ke tempat ini?"**

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui asal kekuatan yang tadi melindungi Issei dari serangan monster." Jawab Jiraiya.

"**Ah, ya… Monster yang tadi sore… Itu memang aku."** Timpal sang naga. **"Tak mungkin aku membiarkan induk semangku terbunuh begitu saja oleh monster seperti itu kan?"**

"Begitu, ternyata kau makhluk yang tahu balas budi. Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu dan kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam Issei, juga siapa orang-orang dengan ekspresi kosong di ruangan sebelah tadi?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"**Hmm… Baiklah, sudah lama aku tak punya teman bicara. Lagipula partnerku itu belum bisa mendengar suaraku di usia semuda ini."** Ujar sang naga. **"Dengan syarat, kau juga harus menceritakan tentang dirimu. Tanpa ada yang ditutupi."**

"Setuju. Itu permintaan yang wajar." Sahut Jiraiya.

Maka dua makhluk berbeda itu pun saling bertukar cerita. Jiraiya akhirnya mengetahui kalau naga merah itu bernama Ddraig yang dijuluki 'Sekiryuutei' dan merupakan salah satu roh "Two Heavenly Dragons" yang disegel dalam artifak gaib [Sacred Gear] dengan nama [Boosted Gear]. Artifak gaib itu adalah salah satu dari '13 Longinus', julukan untuk 13 [Sacred Gear] terkuat yang pernah diciptakan God of the Bible.

Ddraig juga menceritakan mengenai kutukan berdarah yang tersimpan dalam [Boosted Gear]. Sebuah mekanisme bernama [Juggernaut Drive] yang mengurung sebagian perasaan negatif para pengguna [Boosted Gear] dan menjadikannya sumber tenaga untuk mengamuk jika pengguna yang sekarang sampai lepas kendali.

"Begitu rupanya, seperti mode berserk para jinchuuriki… Memang pada dasarnya tubuh manusia tidak dirancang untuk menggunakan kekuatan kolosal seperti itu tanpa efek samping…" Gumam Jiraiya pada dirinya sendiri.

"**Begitulah… Aku sendiri sulit menguasai kekuatanku ketika masih dalam tubuhku sendiri. Aku dan 'the White One' sama-sama mabuk kekuatan dan mengamuk sesuka hati sampai akhirnya bernasib sama, disegel dalam artifak gaib dan terus melanjutkan rivalitas kami dari generasi ke generasi, dengan berganti-ganti induk semang. Setidaknya karena sama-sama sudah hidup lama bersama manusia, walaupun masih tetap rival, kami sudah bukan lagi jiwa yang mabuk kekuatan seperti dulu. Meskipun kutukan tersebut sekarang sudah terlanjur mengakar dalam [Sacred Gear] tempat kami masing-masing tersegel dan terus memakan korban."**

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau mencoba teknik fuuinjutsu? Dengan itu aku bisa memodifikasi sistem penyegel yang ada. Aku bisa menyegel kenangan-kenangan yang menjadi sumber kekuatan mantra kutukan, sambil membiarkanmu berada di luar segel tersebut."

"**Maksudmu ada segel tingkat dua yang menguatkan kurungan pada kutukan [Juggernaut Drive] sekaligus memberiku kebebasan lebih?"**

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"**Hohoho! Menarik! Kalau bisa melakukannya, aku Sekiryuutei akan memberimu sumpahku: aku takkan mengkhianati partnerku yang terbaru ini sampai saatnya aku berpindah ke induk semang yang baru kelak!"**

"Baiklah, akan kucoba yang aku bisa." Dengan kata-kata itu, Jiraiya pun meninggalkan 'mindscape' Issei.

Setelah kesadarannya kembali ke tubuhnya, sang sennin langsung menyiapkan ritual jutsu Hakke Fuuin yang dulu digunakan pada Naruto. Usai mengangkut Issei yang masih tidur ke atas altar penyegelan, Jiraiya pun membentuk deretan segel yang diprerlukan sambil memusatkan cakra. Ia tempelkan telapak tangannya ke pusar Issei yang mulai bereaksi menunjukkan tato bermotif rumit yang kemudian membentuk pola spiral. Pola tato itupun perlahan-lahan memudar pertanda ritual sudah selesai.

"**Heee… Rupanya ritualmu berhasil, Jiraiya. Kesadaran para induk semangku dulu sekarang tersegel dalam kandang berteralis baja sementara aku berada di depan kandang itu."** Suara berat Ddraig terdengar dari bibir Issei yang kini menuruni altar ritual. **"Sesuai janji, akan kupenuhi sumpah yang sudah kubuat atas namaku sebagai Sekiryuutei."**

Jiraiya mengangguk singkat mengamati Sekiryuutei menaiki ranjangnya kemudian bertukar kembali dengan Issei yang masih tertidur pulas. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan kamar Issei untuk tidur.

(Flashback End)

* * *

**A/N**: Apa kabar minna-san? Akhirnya babak dua Jiraiya's Story selesai juga! Dengan ini alasan keberadaan Jiraiya di dunia DxD pun jelas terungkap. Bagaimana sepak terjang dua dari sannin dan Ddraig? Author sendiri gak sabar nunggu kiprah mereka semua yang sudah terbayang di kepala!

Ja, mata ao! Itsuka de, doko ka de...

* * *

Berikutnya sesi Q&A yang (mungkin) belum terjawab lewat PM.

Q: Yg pake boosted gear siapa? (dan pertanyaan2 senada)

A: Yg pake tetap Issei, cuma dia jarang pakai karena (IMHO) berat untuk digunakan dgn tubuh manusia. lagian tanpa kekuatan penggandaan pun, fisik Issei sudah kuat. IMHO kalau fisik yg sudah kuat ditambah penggandaan lagi, cuma jadi overload yg malah menghambat gerakan. Jiraiya sudah mengutak-atik boosted gear dgn fuuinjutsu, jadi Issei merupakan sekiryuutei pertama yg lebih aman dari kutukan berserk sekaligus bisa bertukar kesadaran dengan ddraig. Ddraig sendiri senang2 aja karena bisa punya badan yg bisa dikendalikan setelah sekian lama dan sekali-sekali bisa melemaskan otot. Tapi selain itu, dia banyak tidurnya kayak kurama. Kalau bukan musuh sekelas kokabiel atau diminta bantuan sama issei, ddraig gak mau ikut campur dalam pertarungan.

Q:Kapan Jiraiya menampakkan diri pada dunia DxD secara terang-terangan? (dan pertanyaan2 senada)

A: Paling cepat di pertarungan versus kokabiel karena lawan lainnya jauh di bawah level jiraiya. tapi chapter depan mudah-mudahan jiraiya sudah mulai beraksi lagi dalam alur utama DxD.

Q: Chara lain dari naruto yang akan datang ke dunia DxD? (dan pertanyaan2 senada)

A: Mulai chapter ini sudah terjawab ya... Entah kenapa pengen deh mempersatukan jiraiya dan tsunade tanpa dibatasi gengsi masing2, makanya author kirim aja ke dunia DxD, sekaligus memanfaatkan kesedihan tsunade yg sebetulnya suka jiraiya juga tapi terlalu gengsi (ditambah kebenciannya pada orang mesum) dari canon. hehehe... untuk pertemuan tsunade dan issei, kesannya masih positif karena waktu kecil issei polos dan manis seperti anak2 pada umumnya. tapi nanti klo udah mulai mesum? ya, lihat aja nanti deh... hehehe... Naruto sendiri mungkin saja dipanggil ke dunia DxD, tapi paling waktu pertarungan melawan final boss yg jelas masih lama.

Q: Nasib Asia nantinya bagaimana? (dan pertanyaan2 senada)

A: Berhubung char Asia modelnya beriman kuat dan polos, author gak bisa menemukan alternatif lain selain mengikuti canon supaya dia jadi budak iblisnya Rias. Tentu Asia juga tinggal bersama issei, tapi dengan syarat tsunade juga ikut untuk mengawasi duo mesum itu supaya asia tidak diapa-apakan... Nanti Rias jg dibuat susah coz ga bisa bebas keluar masuk kamar issei dan tidur bugil lagi deh... hehehehe...

Q:Apa Raynalle akan jadi budaknya Rias?

A: Hmm... Kayaknya posisi Raynalle jadi tambahan pihak fallen angel dalam tim independen gabungan berbagai faksi yg akan dibentuk nanti. Niatnya sih semacam tim intelijen dan pengumpul informasi yg sesuai karakteristik shinobinya jiraiya, ya tapi masih liat nanti juga sih.


	10. Life 7 - Kidnapping x Network

******Oppai-do Sennin (Pertapa Jalan Dada)**

**Rate: **M buat jaga-jaga.**  
**

**Genre:** Adventure. Humour. Drama.

**Disclaimer****:** Highschool DxD, Naruto & segala bentuk cerita maupun unsur dari anime/manga manapun bukan punya saya. Semuanya milik masing-masing pengarang yang bersangkutan.

**Summary:** Shinobi gugur dalam melaksanakan misi hampir setiap saat, bahkan yang sekelas dirinya. Ia sudah menyambut ajal dengan pasrah, menutup mata sambil tersenyum. Tongkat estafet sudah ia sampaikan pada generasi berikutnya. Tapi perjalanannya belumlah selesai.

**WARNING: **1st fic. Typo(s). AU. Harem. Semi-canon. Alur loncat2/Bergeser. OC. OOC. Strong/Not Godlike! Issei. Serious! Issei. Occasional Lemon/Lime. Include elements from various anime/manga. Etc.

* * *

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

**"Creature talk"**

******'Creature think'**

-keterangan tempat/waktu/situasi-

(POV/Flashback)

[Sacred Gear]

**[Sacred Gear Talk]**

Jutsu/Jurus/Sihir/Teknik

*Sfx!*

* * *

**Life 7 – Kidnapping x Network**

-Rabu pagi, taman kota-

Issei sedang duduk merenung di bangku taman selesai melakukan latihan paginya dengan ditemani celoteh riang beberapa anak balita yang sedang bermain di bak pasir. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak mood ke sekolah, makanya ia menyuruh satu kagebunshin menggantikannya bersama Raynalle.

'Haaahh… Kayaknya latihanku masih kurang, cakraku masih belum pulih sejak pertarungan kemarin. Lagipula, aku butuh gaya bertarung yang lebih cocok dengan tubuh iblis, juga cara aplikasi kekuatan iblis dalam pertarungan…' Batin Issei sambil menghela nafas berat. 'Siapa sangka kelemahan iblis terhadap cahaya atau benda suci separah ini. Maunya sih minta saran sama paman, tapi dia lagi perjalanan mencari data untuk buku barunya di luar negeri. Mana perginya gak bilang-bilang lagi! Cuma ngasih notes tempel di kulkas doang."

"Issei-san…" Panggil Asia yang tampak malu-malu.

"Oh, Asia? Kok tahu aku ada di sini?" Issei melupakan lamunannya sesaat.

* * *

-Suatu tempat di Vatikan-

Bagaikan pepatah 'sembunyikan daun di dalam hutan', ada sebuah bar misterius terletak dalam tempat yang disebut-sebut sebagai pusat pemerintahan katolik. Bar bernama 'The Fallen' ini merupakan tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang buangan. Ras iblis, fallen angel, berbagai makhuk gaib, maupun buronan sering berkunjung untuk bertukar informasi atau sekedar bersosialisasi. Tidak jarang malaikat juga bisa ditemui di sini.

Tempat ini dibuat dan dikelola oleh seorang exorcist pelarian yang cukup tersohor dengan panggilan Father Anderson. Mantan pastor yang kekuatannya cukup disegani tiga faksi itu membuat sendiri tempat kecil yang diklaimnya sebagai daerah netral, sejak berlangsungnya gencatan senjata tak resmi usai Great War berakhir. Apapun latar belakang dan afiliasinya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan bebas di tempat ini, dengan syarat menanggalkan status masing-masing di luar tempat ini.

"Halo, maaf membuatmu menunggu…" Sapa suara seorang wanita yang mendudukkan diri di hadapan Jiraiya. "Kamu sudah lama?"

"Tidak juga kok…" Sahut Jiraiya menatap informan yang sudah dinantinya. "Apa kabar, Vanessa?"

"Yah, sibuk seperti biasa… Bisnis pertunjukan itu menyusahkan sih…" Ujar Vanessa sambil lalu.

Vanessa Jane, dikenal juga sebagai 'Calamity Jane' Wanita ini berperawakan seksi nan montok dengan rambut ikal sepinggang berwarna hitam (A/N: bayangkan Rangiku dari Bleach tapi rambutnya hitam, pakaiannya gaun panjang Vivinya One piece waktu perpisahan di Arabasta). Vanessa adalah succubus, bagian ras iblis yang disebut 'ancient devil'. Konon katanya, ancient devil merupakan nenek moyang bangsa iblis yang sekarang, meskipun jumlah mereka yang masih berdarah murni seperti Vanessa sudah sangat langka. Nama lainnya yang juga terkenal adalah 'Informant'. Di dunia hitam, dialah orang yang harus ditemui jika membutuhkan informasi top yang terjamin kebenarannya. Untuk di permukaan, Vanessa lebih dikenal sebagai aktris teater yang berkelana dari negara ke negara dalam berbagai pementasan.

Jiraiya tak sengaja menolong Vanessa yang sedang dikeroyok puluhan iblis pelarian bersama Issei beberapa tahun lalu di Amerika. Saat itu ia mengantar keponakannya yang akan menghabiskan liburan SMP untuk mengunjungi orangtuanya.

* * *

(Flashback)

-lahan kosong di tepi sungai, pinggiran kota Washington DC-

Jiraiya dan Issei berjalan keliling di antara mayat-mayat iblis pelarian yang tengah terurai lenyap. Mereka sedang mencari, siapa tahu saja ada korban selamat. Dari pengalaman, biasanya iblis pelarian selalu menyerang kalau ada mangsa, seperti yang dialami Issei dulu. Jiraiya dan Issei pernah beberapa kali menemukan korban yang masih hidup. Tidak jarang korbannya bukan manusia biasa, melainkan manusia berkemampuan khusus atau sesama makhluk gaib yang rata-rata mampu menjaga diri tapi kalah tenaga atau jumlah. Bisa praktisi beladiri, atlit, tentara, exorcist, manusia berkekuatan/paranormal, youkai atau hewan-hewan mitologi yang masih kecil.

"Ooi, paman! Ini ada orang selamat!" Panggil Issei beberapa meter di depan.

"Benarkah!? Mana, mana?" Jiraiya bergegas menghampiri.

Di hadapannya tampaklah sosok wanita berambut hitam ikal sepinggang sedang pingsan dengan nafas teratur. Jiraiya harus mengangkat alis karena gadis tersebut tidak nampak terluka, jika tidak memperhitungkan pakaiannya yang sobek di sana-sini. Jiraiya dan Issei terpana sesaat melihat pemandangan menggiurkan tersebut.

(Flashback end)

* * *

"Bagaimana informasi yang kuminta, sudah ada?" Jiraiya menekan dalam-dalam kenangan yang mulai membuatnya mimisan.

"Eeehh~. Sudah lama tidak bertemu tapi langsung mau bicara bisnis?" Vanessa mendesah genit sambil pindah ke samping Jiraiya. Ia menempelkan oppai-nya ke lengan kanan Jiraiya sambil mengelus pipi pria itu.

*Nyuuutt~!*

Tenda melengkung pun muncul di celana Jiraiya (A/N: ala Ryo Saeba dari City Hunter).

'Kendali diri, Jiraiya! Kendali diri!' Batin sang sennin mempertahankan konsentrasi latihan shinobi bertahun-tahun.

"Aduh, Vanessa… Tolong jangan main-main kalau menyangkut keselamatan keponakanku…" Ujar Jiraiya dengan nada serius.

"Aiih… Kalau sudah menyangkut anak manis yang juga penolongku itu, mau gimana lagi?" Vanessa pun ikut-ikutan serius. "Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, kudengar dia sudah menjadi iblis?"

"Yah, masih seperti biasa… Bocah mesum favoritmu itu menjalani hidup dengan penuh semangat." Timpal Jiraiya.

"Ufufufuu… Syukurlah kalau calon keponakanku sehat-sehat saja." Vanessa terkikik geli sendiri sambil mengeluarkan notes kecil. "Nah, ini semua yang bisa kudapat dari permintaanmu. Ada desas-desus soal rencana pencurian pecahan pedang suci Excalibur dari berbagai cabang gereja. Selain itu, Balba Galilei juga dikabarkan akan pergi ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Hmm… Ternyata melibatkan 'proyek pedang suci' yang dihentikan bertahun-tahun silam…" Jiraiya menggumam sendiri sambil mengantungi notes yang diulurkan Vanessa. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Vanessa?"

"Spekulasi bukan bidangku lho? Aku cuma menyediakan informasi saja." Kata Vanessa. "Tapi, kalau harus menebak, kemungkinan besar Kokabiel bermaksud memicu kembali Great War."

"Hmm… Pendapatku juga sama denganmu…" Jiraiya mengangguk-angguk setuju sambil mengulurkan kertas seukuran uang dengan pola rumit melingkari kanji 'emas' di atas meja.

"Nah, karena urusan kita sudah selesai dan bayarannya sudah kuterima… Kurasa aku akan pulang saja." Vanessa bangkit berdiri, tak lupa menaruh sebuah kartu elektronis di meja. "Omong-omong, aku menginap di kamar 3427 hotel ini sampai besok pagi. Siapa tahu saja ada seseorang yang sudi menemaniku menghabiskan malam yang sepi…"

Vanessa mengedip genit sambil melenggak-lenggok pergi.

Sang sennin celingukan sebentar melihat kanan-kiri sebelum meninggalkan bar. Di atas meja kini hanya tergeletak beberapa lembar uang, sementara kartu yang ditinggalkan Vanessa sudah lenyap tak berbekas.

'Nah, tinggal masalah [Twilight Healing]…' Batin Jiraiya.

Usai meninggalkan bar, Jiraiya memasuki sebuah gang sepi beberapa blok dari tempat itu. "Henge no Jutsu!"

*Bof!*

Dari dalam gang yang berasap, Jiraiya keluar dengan wujud yang sudah berubah. Ia kini memakai pakaian ala pastor berwarna putih dengan aksen khas cina. Rambutnya yang gondrong jabrik kini tampak lurus bak hasil rebondingan salon. (A/N: bayangin penampilan Yue dari Card Captor Sakura, minus sayap dan bola matanya hitam.)

"Mudah-mudahan samaran ini cukup untuk menyusupi Vatikan dan mencari informasi [Twilight Healing]…" Gumam Jiraiya sambil berjalan pergi.

* * *

-kembali dengan Issei dan Asia-

Sore hari sekitar jam tiga, Issei dan Asia sedang duduk tepi kolam air mancur besar yang sepi. Mereka sedang beristirahat sambi bercengkrama setelah seharian penuh bermain-main di kota. Mereka pergi makan di restoran fastfood, juga mencoba berbagai macam game di game center.

Issei sedang duduk termenung. Hatinya terenyuh setelah mendengar cerita masa lalu Asia. 'Itukah alasan kenapa kau bisa bersama-sama fallen angel dan exorcist pelarian…?'

"Saya dicap sebagai orang murtad karena memiliki kekuatan yang bisa menyembuhkan iblis sekalipun. Tetapi, saya tak pernah berhenti berdoa pada Yang Kuasa sebagai bentuk ucapan syukur saya." Asia mendongak ke langit. "Belum lagi, saya tidak mengetahui hal-hal mengerikan yang diperbuat orang-orang kemarin itu. Saya percaya kalau ini adalah sebuah cobaan dari Yang Kuasa untuk saya. Jikalau saya mampu menanggung cobaan ini, niscaya Dia akan mengaruniakan apa yang saya impikan suatu hari nanti. Itulah yang saya yakini."

"Impian?" Tanya Issei.

"Berteman dengan banyak orang, bersama-sama membeli bunga dan buku, bahkan hanya sekadar berbincang-bincang santai… Itulah impian saya. Saya, selama ini, tidak pernah punya teman." Asia tersenyum lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada boneka Rachu-kun yang dimenangkan Issei dari game center untuknya.

Issei berdiri dari tempat duduknya tanpa bicara.

"Issei-san?" Tanya Asia bingung melihat sikap remaja tersebut.

"Aku yang akan menjadi temanmu, Asia. Lagipula, bukankah kita sudah menjadi teman?" Issei berbalik memandang Asia yang tampak terkejut. "Toh kita sudah bermain dan ngobrol sepanjang hari ini bukan? Yah, walaupun tidak sampai membeli buku atau bunga… Apakah itu masih belum cukup?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak." Asia menggeleng-geleng dengan mata berkaca-kaca terharu. "Tetapi, saya rasanya hanya merepotkan Issei-san saja."

"Tidak ada urusan dengan iblis atau suster. Teman tetap saja teman!" Issei membantu Asia berdiri dengan semangat. "Merepotkan juga tidak masalah!"

"Saya… Saya… Sungguh bahagia!" Jawab Asia dengan senyum manis.

"Sayangnya itu mustahil." Timpal suara keji seorang wanita yang melayang turun ke tengah kolam di tengah-tengah taman dengan sayap terkembang.

"Kalawarner?" Tukas Issei mengenali aura khas fallen angel.

"Kalawarner-sama." Asia ikut membeo.

"Asia, dasar anak nakal. Kenapa kamu melarikan diri dan bersama-sama dengan iblis kotor?" Tanya Kalawarner dingin.

"Tidak! Saya tidak mau kembali ke tempat di mana saya harus membunuh orang!" Asia berseru tegas. "Maafkan saya. Sebenarnya saya bekerja sama dengan fallen angel yang bermarkas di gereja terbengkalai waktu itu."

"Itu sih aku sudah tahu. Mana mungkin kau mau bergaul dengan bajingan macam mereka dengan kehendak sendiri." Ujar Issei kalem. "Ada perlu apakah fallen angel-san di siang bolong begini?"

"Kheh! Bisa tidak iblis rendahan yang kotor sepertimu tidak memanggilku dengan sok akrab?" Kalawarner terkekeh menghina sambil membentuk tombak cahaya. "Kalau kamu mau menghalangi jalanku… Kali ini nyawamu akan kuhabisi!"

"Cih! [Sacred Gear] !" Ujar Issei yang berdiri di antara Asia dan Kalawarner. Ia terpaksa mengandalkan artifak gaibnya untuk meningkatkan jumlah cakra yang sedang rendah-rendahnya.

"Ahahahahaa! Itukah yang diperintahkan supaya diawasi oleh Azazel-sama? Bukannya itu cuma [Twice Critical] biasa? Tampaknya tugas itu tidak sepenting yang kukira." Kalawarner tertawa mengejek. "Dikenal juga sebagai 'Dragon Arm', artifak yang cuma menggandakan kekuatan pemiliknya. Mananya yang '[Sacred Gear] berbahaya' ?"

"Berisik!" Sergah Issei geram.

"Apa yang bisa kamu lakukan dengan benda itu? Sudah serahkan saja Asia dengan patuh!" Balas Kalawarner datar. "Apa urusannya iblis dengan suster itu sih?"

"Diam kau! Apa gunanya aku sebagai laki-laki kalau tak bisa melindungi perempuan!?" Issei menggeram marah. "Asia adalah temanku!"

[Boost!]

[Sacred Gear] Issei bersuara sambil berpendar sesaat, menandakan peningkatan cakranya.

*Crebb!*

"Ahak!" Issei jatuh berlutut dengan perut berlubang sambil memuntahkan darah. Sisa racun cahaya dalam pertarungan kemarin membuat refleksnya melambat hingga tak bisa menghindari lemparan Kalawarner.

"Issei-san! Issei-san!" Asia buru-buru berlutut menyembuhkan luka Issei dengan [Sacred Gear] miliknya.

"Asia! Kamu menurut saja dan ikutlah dengan baik-baik." Kata Kalawarner. "[Twilight Healing] milikmu adalah artifak super langka, beda dengan benda kacangan punya bocah itu."

"Ternyata kalian semua memang hanya mengincar kekuatanku." Asia menyembunyikan kedua tangan di balik punggungnya.

"Kalau kau ikut baik-baik, kami berjanji akan melepaskan iblis kecil itu tanpa terluka." Dohna Siege terbang dari belakang Asia sambil melempar tombak cahaya yang meledak dahsyat hingga membuat Issei terlempar ke kolam di depan Kalawarner.

Kalawarner menyelipkan tombaknya di bawah dagu Issei. "Asia, kamu tidak mau anak ini mati bukan?"

"Hihihihi… Jadi terdesak deh…" Fallen angel lain berpakaian goth-loli berambut pirang mendarat turun di sebelah kiri Asia. "Tombak cahaya kepadatan tinggi yang tadi sengaja dibuat meleset, lho? Kalau tepat sasaran, tubuhnya pasti hancur berkeping-keping."

"Dohna Siege-sama! Mittelt-sama!" Pekik Asia gemetar ketakutan.

"Bahkan [Sacred Gear] milikmu pun takkan sempat menyembuhkan cedera separah itu." Sambung Dohna Siege.

Asia hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. "Saya mengerti."

Mittelt lalu memeluk Asia dalam naungan sayap hitamnya. "Jangan khawatir. Setelah ritual malam ini berakhir, semua keraguan dan kecemasanmu akan lenyap dengan sendirinya. Ja na, Issei-kun."

Tiga fallen angel tersebut pun lenyap dari pandangan dengan meninggalkan lembaran bulu hitam yang tertiup angin.

Issei menghantamkan tinjunya ke tanah, mengutuki kecerobohannya sendiri. Dengan tekad bulat dalam tatapan matanya, remaja iblis itu meninggalkan area taman secepat mungkin.

* * *

-Santo Peter Square, Vatikan-

Jiraiya dalam henge berkeliling tak tentu arah. 'Sial, tempat ini membingungkan! Perpustakaannya di mana sih!? Atau paling tidak orang yang bisa dimintai keterangan!'

Untung saja, seolah doanya terkabul, Jiraiya berpapasan dengan dua wanita berseragam suster. Yang di depan adalah seorang wanita berusia 20/25-an dengan penampilan khas Eropa Utara bermata biru, sementara yang di belakangnya berusia belasan dengan rambut biru dan sejumput rambut hijau di sela-sela poni sebelah kanan.

"Permisi, perkenalkan saya pastor Yue yang sedang berkunjung dari Cina. Bisakah nona-nona menunjukkan jalan menuju ke Apostolic Library?" Jiraiya menghampiri dua suster itu. "Saya baru pertama kali ke sini dan sejak tadi terus saja tersesat."

"Ah, salam kenal, pastor Yue. Saya suster Griselda Quarta dan ini anak asuh saya, Xenovia." Suster bernama Griselda memperkenalkan dirinya. "Mari kami tunjukkan tempatnya, kebetulan kita searah."

Jiraiya lalu mengikuti dua wanita muda yang memimpin jalan sambil bercakap-cakap. Ternyata lokasi perpustakaan itu cukup jauh sehingga Jiraiya bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengorek informasi dari pemandunya.

"Suster Griselda, gereja kami di Cina pernah mendengar kabar adanya seorang santa yang punya kemampuan menyembuhkan sampai-sampai dijuluki 'Holy Maiden'. Sebetulnya saya juga diminta atasan untuk bertemu dengannya dan kalau bisa mengatur kunjungan ke gereja kami yang terpencil." Ujar Jiraiya sambil lalu.

"Maksud tuan 'penyihir' itu!?"Celetuk Xenovia dengan nada melecehkan.

"Xenovia!" Griselda mencubit kedua pipi anak asuhnya dengan tatapan mata dingin. "Apa yang bicara sembarangan tadi mulut ini? Mulut ini?"

"Mha-mhaaph…" Kata Xenovia tak jelas karena masih dicubit Griselda.

"Tolong maafkan anak ini, pastor. Dia masih suka bicara sembarangan." Kata Griselda.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah, tapi bisa tolong dijelaskan apa maksudnya?" Tanya Jiraiya lagi. "Kok sepertinya ada berita yang belum sampai ke gereja kami?"

"Baiklah." Ujar Griselda dengan ekspresi muram.

–––––.

Jiraiya mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang diceritakan Griselda mengenai Asia dan [Twilight Healing]. Tak terasa mereka pun sampai di perpustakaan yang dimaksud, kemudian berpisah karena Griselda dan Xenovia masih punya urusan lain. Tak berapa lama di dalam, merasa sudah cukup menemukan yang ia cari di tempat itu, Jiraiya pun meninggalkan kompleks perpustakaan Vatikan. Jiraiya baru melepaskan henge setelah gedung perpustakaan sudah tak terlihat lagi.

'Nah, informasi yang kuperlukan sudah dapat semua. Habis ini mau ngapain ya?' Pikir Jiraiya dalam hati sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana. Saat itulah tangannya menyenggol sebentuk kartu.

Maka, terlihatlah pemandangan mustahil ero-sennin yang tersohor ke seantero dunia shinobi berjoget sesar sepanjang jalan menuju kamar 3427 hotel paling mewah Vatikan dengan tampang ecchi luar binasa nista tiada tara. Konon kabarnya, peristiwa tersebut menjadi urban legend hingga berpuluh-puluh tahun di Vatikan yang menggegerkan tidak cuma seisi dunia, tapi juga membuat faksi surga gonjang-ganjing langit kelap-kelap. Bahkan, santer tersiar desas-desus kalau Michael sendiri nyaris berubah menjadi fallen angel ketika peristiwa dimaksud sampai ke telinganya. (Beruntung bagi sang pimpinan faksi surga, author tidak sampai hati membuatnya jadi fallen angel setelah mempertimbangkan kontinuitas cerita.)

* * *

-kembali dengan Issei-

Tokoh utama kita tergesa-gesa memasuki kamarnya, kemudian sibuk mengambil perlengkapan shinobi yang disimpan dalam gulungan penyegel. Issei lalu membuat kagebunshin kemudian menghilangkannya. Rias dan kawan-kawan akan mengetahui apa yang hendak ia lakukan.

Issei kemudian terbang menuju tempat Asia disekap. 'Tunggulah, Asia!'

(Bersambung...)

* * *

**A/N:** Terimakasih banyak untuk reader sekalian yang sudah bersedia baca-fav-follow dan memberi review. (^_^) Maaf kalau belum sempat membalas review maupun PM.

Ja, mata ao! Itsuka de, doko ka de...


	11. Life 8 - Hyodou Issei to the Rescue!

**Oppai-do Sennin (Pertapa Jalan Dada)  
**

**Rate: **M buat jaga-jaga.**  
**

**Genre:** Adventure. Humour. Drama.

**Disclaimer****:** Highschool DxD, Naruto & segala bentuk cerita maupun unsur dari anime/manga manapun bukan punya saya. Semuanya milik masing-masing pengarang yang bersangkutan.

**Summary:** Shinobi gugur dalam melaksanakan misi hampir setiap saat, bahkan yang sekelas dirinya. Ia sudah menyambut ajal dengan pasrah, menutup mata sambil tersenyum. Tongkat estafet sudah ia sampaikan pada generasi berikutnya. Tapi perjalanannya belumlah selesai.

**WARNING: **1st fic. Typo(s). AU. Harem. Semi-canon. Alur loncat2/Bergeser. OC. OOC. Strong/Not Godlike! Issei. Serious! Issei. Occasional Lemon/Lime. Include elements from various anime/manga. Etc.

* * *

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

**"Creature talk"**

******'Creature think'**

-keterangan tempat/waktu/situasi-

(POV/Flashback)

[Sacred Gear]

**[Sacred Gear Talk]**

Jutsu/Jurus/Sihir/Teknik

*Sfx!*

* * *

**Life 8 – Hyodou Issei to the Rescue!**

-halaman depan gereja terbengkalai, dibalik kerimbunan pohon-

Issei duduk menanti di balik semak-semak sambil bermeditasi. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia merasakan kemunculan Rias dan kawan-kawan dari lingkaran sihir, disusul Raynalle yang melayang turun.

*Syuut!* *Tapp!*

Tamparan Rias ditangkap Issei dengan mata masih terpejam. "Apa-apaan sih, buchou-sama?"

"Itu kalimatku tahu! Perbuatanmu ini bisa memicu kembali Great War!?" Pekik Rias memelototi budak barunya.

"Rias. Ini dunia nyata, bukan ruang klub. Jangan pikir semua orang bakal terus menemanimu main ibu-ibuan." Issei masih memejamkan mata. "Kalau kau cuma diam saja sementara ada fallen angel diam-diam menyusup ke dalam teritorimu untuk melakukan ritual pengambilan [Sacred Gear], artinya kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang King. Menurutmu bagaimana sikap pihak surga jika mendengar berita ada mayat suster yang kehilangan [Sacred Gear] di dalam teritori iblis? Lihatlah di dalam dari yang terdalam."

Semua anggota klub plus Raynalle tertegun mendengar kata-kata Issei.

Issei menatap Rias dengan semangat membara dalam matanya. "Kalau kau tidak setuju, silahkan keluarkan aku dari budakmu dan jadikan iblis pelarian. Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku akan tetap menyelamatkan Asia, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku terbunuh."

"Ara~. Ara~. Ufufu~. Rias, kamu sudah kalah oleh seorang pemula." Akeno menepuk pundak Rias dengan senyum dikulum. "Kesampingkan dulu gengsi dan emosimu, lalu kita bantu Issei. Bukankah sejak awal kamu sudah akan melakukan sesuatu pada penghuni gereja ini karena alasan yang dikatakan Issei?"

"Shh! Akeno!" Rias dengan gelagapan melirik sebal pada sang Queen. "Jangan buka kartu dong, malu tahu!?"

Kiba dengan senyum simpul mengeluarkan denah gereja dan membentangkannya di atas tanah. "Aku sudah menyalin denah gereja ini atas perintah buchou. Mengenal situasi medan perang itu adalah persiapan dasar bukan?"

"Ki-kiba!?" Pekik Rias dengan wajah merah menahan gengsi.

"Dilihat dari denahnya, kemungkinan ritual dilakukan di semacam ruang bawah tanah." Koneko dengan suara datar mengamati denah buatan Kiba.

"Sampai Koneko juga!" Rias berseru dengan pipi menggembung sebal untuk menjaga gengsi.

"Sudah, sudah… Kita lakukan seperti rencana awal saja, aku dan buchou ke belakang untuk menghadapi penyergap sementara kalian menerobos langsung dari pintu depan." Tukas Akeno sambil menyeret Rias pergi.

"Rencanaku bukan seperti ini…!" Pekik Rias yang ngambek dalam seretan Akeno karena gengsinya terluka. "Aku tidak terimaaa~! Ueeeng~!"

"Nah, kita juga… Lho? Yang lain mana?" Tanya Kiba yang tinggal sendirian sambil celingukan.

* * *

-Koneko dan Kiba-

"Tidak perlu diam-diam karena kedatangan kita sudah ditunggu. Ei."

*Bruakk!*

Koneko dengan ekspresi datar menendang pintu gereja hingga menjeblak terbuka, Kiba dengan kecepatan seorang Knight melesat masuk menyusul Koneko sambil menghunus pedang. Kedua iblis reinkarnasi mengamati ruangan berantakan yang dekorasi khas gerejanya hancur dengan waspada.

"Ya, ya, yaa~! Senangnya berjumpa lagi!" Freed berjalan ke tengah ruangan sambil bertepuk tangan lebay. "Belum pernah lho aku bertemu iblis yang sama dua kali. Aku ini kan super duper kuat sampai ketemu sekali aja langsung 'begini'." Freed membuat isyarat kepala terpenggal. "Makanya… Kalian iblis bajingan membuatku sebal karena menodai reputasiku yang tanpa cela."

Si pastor mengeluarkan senjata-senjata pembasmi iblis miliknya sambil menjilat pistolnya dengan tatapan sinting.

"Di mana suster itu?" Kiba maju dengan wajah tegang penuh dendam.

"Aah… Suster pecinta iblis itu sih di ruangan ritual bawah tanah rahasia. Tuh, pintunya di bawah altar sana." Freed mengoceh cengar-cengir. "Yah, itu kalau kalian bisa pergi ke sana sih…"

"Remuklah." Koneko melemparkan kursi panjang gereja ke arah Freed.

"Ganggu banget sih, chibi." Olok Freed sambil membelah dua kursi yang dilempar ke arahnya.

" 'Chibi'?" Koneko memicingkan mata mendengar ucapan Freed.

Si pastor sableng pun berguling ke kanan menghindari lemparan beruntun kursi panjang dari Koneko sambil menembakkan pistolnya. Tepat saat dia berhenti, Kiba sudah meluncur turun sambil menyabetkan pedangnya.

"Ganggu! Ganggu! Ganggu!" Freed berulang-ulang berucap sementara ia mencoba menyabet atau menembak Kiba yang bergerak dengan kecepatan Knight.

*Trangg!*

Pedang Freed dan Kiba beradu di depan wajah masing-masing, keduanya saling mendorong untuk menyudutkan lawan.

"Boleh juga." Komentar Kiba kalem.

"Kau juga lumayan. Membuatku sungguh-sungguh ingin membantaimu!" Freed menodongkan pistol tepat di depan muka Kiba.

*Dor!*

Peluru ditembakkan. Kiba menghindar dengan kelenturan seorang pesenam, lalu bersalto ke belakang sambil menendangkan kaki ke wajah Freed walaupun tidak kena.

"Tampaknya aku juga harus sedikit serius."

Kiba lalu mengubah mata pedangnya menjadi hitam legam sebelum kembali mengadu pedang dengan Freed yang menjulurkan lidahnya bak anjing gila. Pedang hitam itu berdengung sambil pelan-pelan menghisap cahaya dari pedang Freed.

"Apaan tuh!?" Freed berseru sambil memejamkan satu mata.

" 'Holy Eraser'. Pedang kegelapan yang menelan habis semua cahaya." Sahut Kiba kalem.

"Brengkessh! Kau juga pemakai [Sacred Gear] ya?" Freed berseru geram.

"Koneko-chan!" Panggil Kiba.

"Ei." Koneko melompat maju sambil menarik tinjunya ke belakang.

"Kan udah dibilang ganggu! Ngerti nggak sih!?" Freed menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Koneko.

Gadis Rook itu merangsek maju sambil memasang perisai sihir yang jadi karakteristik 'Evil Pieces' miliknya tanpa repot-repot menghindar.

"Sumpeh Loe!?" Komentar Freed sebelum bogem mentah berkekuatan monster Koneko mendarat dengan manis di pipinya. "Wadaww~!" Si pastor sableng terlempar menabrak podium khotbah sampai hancur berantakan saking kuatnya tinju Koneko.

"Itu karena menyebutku 'chibi'." Ucap Koneko dengan ekspresi datar.

"Jangan bercanda… Bangsatt~!" Freed dengan ekspresi gila melompat sambil menghunus dua pedang cahaya dari dalam jubahnya. …Hanya untuk disambut benturan mesra dari kursi panjang yang dilempar Koneko. "Wadaww~!"

Kiba menebaskan pedang saat Freed baru saja membentur lantai gereja, namun berhasil dihindari. Freed lalu melompat-lompat menaiki pondasi salib yang patah sambil menyelipkan tangan ke dalam saku jubahnya.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak sudi kehilangan nyawa di tangan iblis! Oleh karena itu…" Freed membanting granat cahaya yang membutakan mata Kiba dan Koneko sambil menyelinap pergi."Selamat tinggal!"

Kiba dan Koneko pun saling bertukar pandangan sebelum bergegas menuruni tangga di bawah altar yang menuju ke ruangan ritual.

* * *

-Akeno dan Rias-

Ketika Akeno muncul sambil menyeret Rias yang masih pundung dari lingkaran teleportasi di bagian belakang gereja, mereka sudah disambut Mittelt yang memperkenalkan diri dengan pose genit sambil memanggil Dohna Siege.

Berhubung King-nya masih asyik berpundung-ria, Akeno dengan sigap menjalankan rencana bagiannya. Setelah fase ganti baju dengan kostum miko yang memamerkan kemolekan tubuhnya, Queen kita ini membuat kekkai pembatas untuk mengurung musuh-musuh yang ada.

Dengan wajah penuh nafsu seorang sadist, Akeno menjilati jarinya yang dialiri kilatan listrik. "Mohon maaf, tuan dan nona fallen angel. Kami memang sengaja maju untuk menghadang kalian semua. Dengan ini, kalian tidak akan bisa meninggalkan sangkar buatanku."

"Oi, kalian pikir kami ini burung dalam sangkar!?" Mittelt terbang ke atas sambil mencak-mencak.

*Glarr!*

Sambaran petir meluncur dari telapak tangan Akeno yang berhasil dihindari Mittelt dan Dohna Siege.

"Hng! Lumayan juga kemampuanmu untuk ukuran iblis!" Ejek Dohna Siege.

Pria fallen angel itu melemparkan tombak cahaya dengan kompak bersama Mittelt yang mendengung menuju Akeno. Sang Queen menahan serangan itu dengan perisai sihir berlambang klan Gremory.

"Ahahaha… Kalian ini tidak khawatir dengan anak buah kalian yang menerjang dari depan, ya? Pasti mereka sedang meronta-ronta kesakitan di tangan Kalawarner nee-sama sekarang. Apalagi si mesum yang konyol itu… Pasti sudah mati duluan." Komentar Mittelt seenak jidatnya.

"Muhahahahahh~! Jangan bahas soal bocah mesum pecinta fallen angel payah itu, Mittelt!" Sambar Dohna Siege. "Sampai mengorbankan nyawa demi melindungi fallen angel yang tadinya mau membunuhnya. Benar-benar makhluk yang tolol!"

*Swuungg!*

Dohna Siege melempar tombak cahaya yang berdengung seirama dengan lemparan Mittelt ke arah Rias yang masih saja ngambek.

"Buchou!" Akeno yang posisinya agak jauh tidak sempat bergerak melindungi Rias.

Tapi itu tidak perlu karena Rias sudah berdiri dengan aura berkobar dahsyat sampai mementalkan tombak cahaya yang menyentuh auranya. "Kalian… Tertawa, ya? Menertawakan para budakku yang manis!?"

"Ara~. Ara~. Ufufuu. Kalian sudah membuat marah orang yang salah…" Akeno tersenyum dengan wajah kecewa. "Padahal aku masih mau menikmati sedikit lebih lama lagi…"

*Blaaarr!*

Rias menembakkan peluru merah kehitaman yang dahsyat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mittelt dan Dohna Siege yang tak sempat menghindar pun lenyap tak berbekas di telan serangan Rias. Hanya bulu-bulu hitam mereka yang ringgal berserakan.

* * *

-Issei dan Raynalle-

Issei membawa Raynalle menyelinap ke dalam ruang ritual bawah tanah saat Freed sedang sibuk bertarung melawan Kiba dan Koneko. Si remaja membatin dalam hati. 'Jadi itu yang kelupaan kemarin, ya?'

"AAAAAAAARRGGHHH~!"

Issei dan Raynalle masuk ruangan ritual tepat saat Asia yang terikat di semacam alat berbentuk salib sudah berhenti berteriak dengan tatapan kosong. Kalawarner tampak berdiri di depan Asia sementara di bawahnya berkumpul belasan exorcist liar yang bertopeng. [Twilight Healing] milik gadis suster itu melayang turun dalam cahaya hijau ke tangan Kalawarner yang kemudian memasukkannya dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"Selamat datang, iblis. Sayang kamu terlambat…" Kata Kalawarner sambil menurunkan tubuh Asia dari kekangan alat berbentuk salib. "[Twilight Healing] sudah jadi milikku sekarang."

"Asia!" Issei berseru memanggil.

"Khukhukhu~. Ini hadiah karena sudah repot-repot datang ke sini." Kalawarner melemparkan tubuh Asia ke arah Issei dengan kejam.

*Brukk!*

Issei pun menangkap tubuh Asia dengan airmata berderai. "Asia! Asia! Aku datang untukmu!"

"Issei-san… Senangnya bisa bertemu denganmu untuk terakhir kalinya…" Asia berbisik lemah sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Kuhahahahahahh~! Akhirnya dengan kekuatan menakjubkan ini, aku bisa menjadi kekuatan bagi Kokabiel-sama! Aku akan menjadi fallen angel terhormat dan paling disegani setelah beliau!" Kalawarner tertawa gelak-gelak dengan ekspresi girang yang sangat keji.

"Raynalle-chan… Tolong kau bawa Asia pergi dari tempat ini…" Issei berbisik lirih sambil menyerahkan Asia pada Raynalle. Rambut Issei menyembunyikan matanya dari pandangan, hanya kilauan airmata yang mengalir jatuh yang terlihat dalam ruangan remang-remang tersebut.

Raynalle terbang pergi membawa Asia meskipun ada rasa enggan dalam hatinya yang juga sedih.

"Huh! Memangnya akan kubiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja dari sini!?" Salah satu exorcist liar menerjang maju denga pedang cahaya terhunus.

Tindakannya segera diikuti sesama rekannya sambil berteriak-teriak.

" " " " " " UOOOOHHH!" " " " " "

"**Kalian… Juga membuatku marah…"** Suara dalam berucap dari bibir Issei. Mata yang menatap dari balik helaian rambut si remaja iblis berubah menjadi hijau menyerupai mata reptil. Di sudut mata sebelah luar terlihat tekstur yang menyerupai sisik. (A/N: Wujudnya Natsu Fairy Tail waktu pakai Dragon Force, tapi auranya bukan api.)

*Triingg!*

[Dragon Booster!]

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Explosion!]

Sacred Gear Issei muncul di lengan kirinya diikuti suara mekanik yang bergema dalam ruangan ritual. Artifak gaib itu berubah dan memanjang kemudian menunjukkan lambang naga dalam permatanya yang berpendar terang (A/N: Wujud kedua [Boosted Gear] waktu melawan Raynalle di canon). Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh si remaja iblis diselubungi aura merah kehitaman yang sangat pekat.

Semua yang masih ada di ruangan ritual, termasuk Kalawarner, berdiri kaku tak bergerak merasakan kedahsyatan aura yang terpancar dari anak berusia belasan di depan mereka. Mereka bagaikan melihat ilusi seekor naga merah yang berdiri dengan gagahnya dalam kobaran api membara bagaikan sedang memandang hina sekumpulan semut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Itu cuma [Twice Critical] biasa! Kenapa iblis kacangan yang direinkarnasi dari manusia bisa punya peningkatan aura sedahsyat ini hanya dengan penggandaan kekuatan!?" Kalawarner menjerit ngeri dalam ketakutannya.

"**Fallen angel yang di sana. Kau mengingatkanku akan masa mudaku yang hanya mengejar puncak kekuatan tertinggi."** Ddraig yang merasuki tubuh Issei menuding Kalawarner dengan tatapan dingin. **"Tapi caramu ini tidak ada nilai kehormatannya sama sekali. Dan untuk itu semua, kalian akan kehilangan nyawa di sini sebagai tebusannya."**

Usai bicara, Ddraig membentuk deretan segel dalam sekejap mata. **"****Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu****!"**

*Bof! Bof! Bof! Bof! Bof! Bof! Bof! Bof! Bof! Bof!*

Rentetan bunyi letupan diikuti kepulan asap menampakkan seratus sosok yang serupa dengan Issei mengepung ruangan ritual dengan tangan teracung ke depan. Bola energi spiral kemerahan gabungan kekuatan naga Ddraig bercampur dengan aliran cakra khas Rasengan milik Issei terbentuk di setiap tangan kagebunshin.

"**Mahou Ninjutsu: Dragon Shot Rasen Tarengan****!"**

*DHUAAAAARRRR !*

Teknik mematikan gabungan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya pun ditembakkan dari setiap kagebunshin. Seisi ruangan luluh lantak dan bergetar akibat hantaman energi serangan yang luar biasa dahsyat. Saat kepulan debu dan asap perlahan-lahan meluruh ke tanah, tinggallah Ddraig dalam tubuh Issei yang melenggang santai di tengah belasan mayat excorcist liar sambil menimang-nimang [Twilight Healing] meninggalkan ruangan ritual tersebut.

* * *

-di luar gereja-

Issei yang sudah mendapatkan kembali tubuhnya berjalan lesu menghampiri kerumunan teman-temannya di sekeliling jasad Asia yang dibaringkan di tanah.

"Issei, kamu sudah selesai rupanya…" Sapa Akeno ramah.

"Issei, lenganmu… Bisa tolong tunjukkan padaku…?" Rias yang juga keheranan merasakan pancaran aura luar biasa kuat dari ruangan bawah tanah seperti yang lain menghampiri Issei penuh selidik.

Si remaja hanya mengulurkan lengannya dengan malas, kepalanya masih menunduk lesu.

"Emblem naga ini… Tidak salah lagi…" Komentar Rias setelah memeriksa [Sacred Gear] yang masih terpasang dengan seksama. "Ini bukan [Twice Critical] biasa, tetapi artifak khusus denan model itu sebagai basisnya. Salah satu dari 13 Longinus, [Sacred Gear] terkuat, konon sanggup membunuh dewa sekalipun. [Boosted Gear] bergelar 'Red Dragon Emperor's Forearm' atau 'Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet'. Menggandakan kekuatan si pemakai tiap 10 detik hingga melampaui Maou maupun dewa dengan waktu yang cukup."

Walaupun semua yang hadir terkejut mendengar hal tersebut, Issei yang berduka dengan acuh memakaikan cincin [Twilight Healing] di kedua jari tengah Asia setelah menghilangkan senjata gaibnya.

"Buchou, silakan tertawa." Gumam Issei lirih. "Padahal sudah omong besar soal tugas seorang King dan segala macam, tapi pada akhirnya menyelematkan seorang gadis saja aku tak mampu… Padahal sampai menyeret kalian semua dalam keegoisanku…"

"Ara~. Ara~. Ufufuu~. Ternyata kamu bisa depresi juga, Hyodou-san?" Akeno dengan insting sadist-nya tersenyum simpul. "Ne, buchou, bagaimana kalau kamu menghibur sedikit anggota baru kita yang depresi ini…? Kamu sudah tidak ngambek lagi bukan?"

"Huuuhh~! Lagi-lagi kamu mengacaukan surprise-ku, Akeno!" Rias menggembungkan pipinya sedikit merajuk. Tapi, tetap saja ia menghampiri Issei sambil mengeluarkan bidak 'Bishop' dari saku roknya. "Ne, Issei… Kamu tahu apa ini?"

" 'Bishop'… ?" Issei memandang Rias. Pemahaman yang tercetus dalam benaknya membangkitkan setitik harapan. "Buchou, kau akan menjadikan Asia iblis reinkarnasi?"

"Ya iya lah…!" Rias mendongak dengan tampang belagu. "Tapi, jangan salah paham, ya… Ini karena aku menginginkan kekuatan penyembuh tidak pandang bulu milik si suster yang juga bisa menyembuhkan iblis. Bukan cuma demi menyenangkan hatimu. Seorang 'Bishop' berperan mengikuti kelompoknya serta memberi dukungan dari garis belakang, peran yang cocok untuk seorang penyembuh sepertinya bukan?"

'Tsundere?' Ujar suara batin Raynalle penuh makna pada budak iblis Rias yang lain.

'Tsundere.' Timpal Akeno menyetujui kontak mata Raynalle.

'Tsundere.' Sahut suara hati Kiba yang mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum tipis.

'Tsundere.' Konfirmasi suara batin Koneko melengkapi kesimpulan kontak batin antar ras tersebut.

Sementara itu, Rias sudah menyelesaikan ritual pembangkitan Asia sebagai iblis yang ditandai dengan padamnya lingkaran sihir merah klan Gremory di bawah tubuh suster tersebut. Semua yang hadir menanti dengan berdebar-debar beberapa menit setelah bidak Bishop tertelan masuk dalam tubuh Asia. Tak berapa lama, [Twilight Healing] menunjukkan reaksi sinar hijau sebelum menghilang dari jari Asia, menandakan ritual kebangkitan telah sukses.

Asia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. "Hoee~? Issei-san? A-ano… Saya…"

*Brukk!*

Issei yang terharu memeluk Asia sambil menangis sesenggukan, membuat gadis bermata hijau itu heran sendiri.

"Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu, ya? Sebagai senpai-nya tentu saja." Ujar Rias sambil melangkah pergi.

Para budak iblis sejenak menatap pemandangan dramatis di depan mereka dengan perasaan hangat sebelum menyusul Rias.

Hanya tinggal Raynalle yang sedang terombang-ambing antara lega karena Asia masih hidup dan cemburu berat melihat Issei memeluk Asia.

"Ah, maaf… Ayo kita pergi, Asia." Issei melepaskan pelukannya lalu memutar badannya berusaha bangkit berdiri.

*Sruuk!*

Issei kehilangan tenaga di kakinya sampai jatuh terduduk. Beban pemakaian energi gila-gilaan Ddraig akhirnya terlihat setelah hatinya lega dan kadar adrenalin dalam tubuhnya kembali normal. "L-lho…? Tenagaku…?"

'**Itu wajar, partner. Tubuhmu kelelahan setelah memakai tenaga gila-gilaan tadi, walaupun sebagian besar karena perbuatanku sih.'** Komentar Ddraig dari dalam 'mindscape' Issei.

"Haaahh… Benar-benar, deh…" Gumam Raynalle sambil mengalungkan lengan kiri Issei ke pundaknya, lalu memapah remaja itu berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menyusul Rias dan kawan-kawan yang sudah jalan duluan.

"Arigato, Raynalle-chan…" Bisik Issei yang membuat pipi si fallen angel merona. "Ne, Asia, ayo ikut! Jangan bengong begitu."

"Ha-hai!" Sahut Asia sambil berlari kecil menyusul dengan wajah ceria.

"Ops! Hampir lupa!" Kata Issei dengan seringai jahil dari kuping ke kuping.

[?] Semua orang yang entah kenapa bisa mendengar gumam lirih Issei menoleh ke arah si remaja dengan tatapan heran.

Issei tampak menekuk lengan kanan di depan dadanya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah menghadap ke atas sambil mengalirkan cakra. "He!"

*JELEGHURRR!*

Ratusan lembar bom kertas yang sudah ditanamnya di seluruh penjuru gereja sebelum kedatangan Rias dan kawan-kawan pun meledak secara simultan hingga meratakan gedung gereja dengan tanah, sebelum meluncur ke langit dalam pola ledakan artistik khas kembang api sehingga tersamar dari kecurigaan orang awam.

"Seni adalah ledakan!" Seru Issei dengan tampang jahil yang penuh kepuasan. Betapa almarhum Deidara di alam baka akan senang mendengar kalimat itu.

' ' ' ' 'Benar-benar, deh…' ' ' ' ' Batin semua orang dengan sweatdrop besar di belakang kepala masing-masing, minus Asia yang terbengong-bengong.

Semua orang melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan perasaan yang hangat dalam hati masing-masing. Beberapa tampak tersenyum simpul untuk alasan yang berbeda-beda.

"Kawaii…" Gumam Asia yang belum pernah melihat kembang api sambil mengekor paling belakang.

"Yo, minna! Mulai hari ini kalian semua harus memanggilku Issei! Karena mulai saat ini kalian semuanya adalah temanku!" Seru Issei yang masih dipapah Raynalle dengan seringai lebar.

* * *

-kembali di reruntuhan gereja-

Di puncak pepohonan, sosok misterius yang wajahnya tersembunyi di balik tudung jubah mendecak kesal. 'Ck! Seharusnya aku yang menyelamatkan suster itu!'

"Ne, aku ini paling tak suka pengintip." Celetuk sebuah suara feminin dari balik pepohonan. Si pemilik suara yang berambut pirang berkuncir dua melompat sambil melancarkan sebuah pukulan.

*Wush!* *Syuutt!*

Sosok misterius itu berhasil menghindar kemudian menghilang begitu saja dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Cih! Kabur, ya?" Dengus Tsunade sebelum menghilang dalam sunshin.

* * *

-tepi sungai di pinggir kota-

Azazel sedang memancing ditemani seorang pemuda berambut jabrik keperakan, ia pura-pura mengangkat kailnya yang tak menangkap ikan untuk menyembunyikan reaksinya merasakan aura khas yang muncul dan menghilang dalam sekejap di dalam kota.

Pemuda yang berbaring malas-malasan di sebelahnya justru sebaliknya, melompat duduk dengan mata berbinar-binar bagai mendapat mainan baru. Si pemuda bertanya pelan. "Kau merasakannya, kawan?"

**[Ya, kawan. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya 'dia' muncul lagi. Terakhir kali, 'dia' muncul di Amerika saat kita sedang berada di Inggris, bukan?]** Timpal sebuah suara dalam berwibawa yang tak berwujud.

"Hoo… Siapa sangka ternyata 'dia' ada sedekat ini…" Pemuda berambut perak itu menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya bersemangat. "Tak lama lagi… Tak lama lagi, kawan…"

'Dasar anak muda…" Batin Azazel menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan memancingnya.

* * *

-kembali dengan Jiraiya-

Setelah menimbulkan huru-hara besar di jalanan Vatikan, sang pelaku tampak melonjak-lonjak girang sepanjang lorong menuju kamar 3247.

"Asik, asik, joss!" Senandung Jiraiya dengan wajah mesum.

Tibalah ia di depan pintu bernomor 3247. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jiraiya menyelipkan kunci kartu ke tempatnya lalu membuka pintu.

*Krieek!* (Sfx nya garinkz bow)

'Lho kok gelap?' Pikir Jiraiya memasuki kamar yang tirainya terbuka hingga diterangi cahaya bulan.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang terulur dari balik bayang-bayang menutupi pandangan Jiraiya. "Siapa hayoo~?"

"Kasihtahu ngga, yah…?" Goda Jiraiya yang mengenali aura pelakunya.

"Hihihii…" Si pemilik tangan yang tak lain adalah Vanessa melangkah keluar dari balik bayang-bayang sembari melenggak-lenggokkan pinggul seksinya menuju ranjang yang diterangi sinar bulan.

Sang succubus yang mengenakan gaun malam transparan untuk melapisi pakaian dalam hitam seksinya membaringkan diri dengan pose menggoda sambil memandang Jiraiya penuh hasrat.

Jiraiya yang melihat 'undangan' nan menggoda tersebut pun melompat tinggi bagaikan atlit loncat indah. "Ero-Ninjutsu Ougi: Lightspeed Stripping!"

Sang sennin pun mendarat di atas ranjang sudah tinggal memakai boxer, sementara pakaian lainnya terlipat rapi dengan sendirinya di lantai sebelah ranjang.

LEMON: ON **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED** **!**

Mata Vanessa tajam memandang Jiraiya, ada sesuatu yang bergelora disana. Lama-kelamaan wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan saling berciuman. Mulanya hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan, lama-lama menjadi ciuman yang panas sampai nafas keduanya semakin memburu. Saling memagut bibir juga menautkan lidah masing-masing. Jiraiya dan Vanessa baru melepaskan diri karena kehabisan nafas, dengan seuntai saliva bergayut melengkung di antara bibir mereka berdua.

Tubuh mereka semakin merapat bagai tak ingin dipisahkan. Sambil berpelukan dan saling raba, Jiraiya melepaskan gaun malam transparan yang dikenakan Vanesa. Kini mereka berdua tinggal memakai pakaian dalam. Tangan kiri Vanessa dengan agresif menyusup ke dalam boxer Jiraiya sambil mengusap-usap lembut batang pusaka yang menegang keras di baliknya. Jiraiya mengimbangi dengan tangan kanan meremas lembut belahan pantat sang succubus sementara tangan kirinya sibuk melepaskan kait bra hitam Vanessa. Keduanya kembali beradu lidah dengan buas sementara Jiraiya meloloskan pakaian dalam yang dikenakan Vanessa lalu melemparnya dengan serampangan. Vanessa tak mau kalah, menarik lepas boxer Jiraiya dalam sekali gerakan. Dua sejoli tersebut kini telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun menempel di tubuh masing-masing.

Mereka terus berbaring dalam posisi menyamping sambil saling raba dan saling pagut dengan buas. Akhirnya Jiraiya mulai menelusuri leher Vanessa yang jenjang dengan lidahnya. Vanessa memejamkan mata sambil menggelinjang, tampak sangat menikmati rangsangan lidah kasar Jiraiya pada tubuh sintalnya.

Tangan Vanessa terus mengusap-usap kejantanan Jiraiya yang tegak mengacung sementara bibirnya mendesah nikmat. "Aaahh~! Eemhh~!"

Jiraiya mendudukkan Vanessa dalam pangkuannya sementara ia menegakkan diri. Tubuh mereka yang semakin rapat menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing, barang Jiraiya yang bergesekan dibawah himpitan gua Vanessa membuat keduanya merasakan sengatan-sengatan listrik kecil menjalari tubuh mereka. Dengan lembut, Jiraiya mengelus rambut panjang Vanessa yang tergerai, Vanessa membalas dengan mengusap lembut pipinya. Sesaat bibir mereka saling melumat dan menghisap dengan penuh nafsu.

Vanessa kembali merintih pelan ketika lidah Jiraiya mulai bibir menuruni lekuk batang lehernya. "Uhh... Fuah..." Vanessa mendongakkan kepala, semakin membebaskan akses lidah Jiraiya menjelajah lehernya yang jenjang dan putih.

Selembut mungkin, Jiraiya menjelajahi mili demi mili leher wanita itu, semakin turun menjalari oppai Vanessa. Terdengar lagi lenguhan lirih dari bibir Vanessa. Jiraiya melanjutkan cumbuannya dengan mengulum ringan kedua oppai silih berganti, membuat lenguhan Vanessa semakin keras. Hasrat birahi tampak sudah memenuhi kepala wanita itu. Jilatan-jilatan yang diselingi gigitan-gigitan kecil pada putingnya terbukti berkali-kali membuat sang succubus terkejut. Kaget sekaligus suka dan sangat menikmatinya.

Perlahan Jiraiya meneruskan aksinya, menggosok-gosok jari tangan kanannya di pusat selangkangan Vanessa, sementara tangan kiri dan mulutnya masih merengkuh kenikmatan dari oppai sang wanita.

"Ngghh..." Vanessa spontan melenguh tertahan penuh nikmat saat seluruh organ intimnya dirangsang secara bersamaan. "A.. Aaahh..."

Vanessa memekik panjang sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas. Puncak kenikmatan datang melanda tubuh sintalnya, menggulungnya dalam suatu sensasi geli yang sangat melenakan dan menghempaskannya ke dalam jurang nafsu yang begitu dalam.

Jiraiya memandangi wajah cantik sang succubus yang tengah ternggelam dalam kenikmatan puncak orgasmenya. Adalah seuatu kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Jiraiya jika bisa membuat wanita melenguh penuh kepuasan merasakan puncak birahi penuh kenikmatan yang tak pernah dialami sebelumnya.

"Vanessa, 'adik' ku kedinginan, nih." Bisik Jiraiya penuh isyarat.

Vanessa yang mengerti segera merosot turun dari posisinya. Benda coklat panjang kebanggaan Jiraiya segera dikocok dan dijilati Vanessa dengan penuh nafsu. Succubus memang ras iblis yang hidup dari menggoda laki-laki hingga sangat lihai soal memanjakan kelamin laki-laki. Tak butuh waktu lama, batang kemaluan Jiraiya sudah sangat basah dan mengkilat oleh air liur Vanessa yang memantulkan cahaya bulan

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Vanessa genit seraya memposisikan dirinya di atas batang keras Jiraiya. Bersama anggukan Jiraiya, tangan Vanessa dengan lembut membimbing batang keras dalam genggamannya untuk memasuki lubang surgawinya.

"Eenghh~!" Desah Vanessa meresapi momen kejantanan Jiraiya menggesek bagian dalam dinding liang surgawinya.

*Slebb...!*

Seluruh batang Jiriaya tertelan kedalaman lorong kewanitaannya, hingga Vanessa sedikit merintih merasakan nikmatnya kejantanan Jiraiya menikam sampai ujung terdalam, menghantarkan setruman-setruman nikmat ke setiap senti tubuh sintalnya.

Tangan Jiraiya otomatis terjulur menjangkau oppai Vanessa yang besar dan kencang dengan puting menonjol indah, berayun perlahan naik turun seiring nafas sang wanita, kembali meraih dan meremas-remasnya dengan begitu gemas dan penuh nafsu. "Kau cantik dan seksi sekali."

Tidak menyahut, Vanessa mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Pelan, memutar. Jiraiya menikmatinya dengan kedua tangan masih mengelus-elus sepasang oppai Vanessa. Ia biarkan Vanessa yang memegang kendali. Dengan bertumpu pada pundak Jiraiya, gadis itu memompa tubuh sintalnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan liar. Matanya terpejam, sementara rambut panjangnya yang terurai tampak sudah mulai basah oleh keringat. Bibirnya yang merah tipis digigitnya sendiri, dan tubuhnya yang sintal terus berguncang-guncang seirama gerakannya. Tangannya mendekap jari-jari Jiraiya di oppai-nya, meminta ditekan agak sedikit lebih keras. Jiraiya menurut saja menguatkan remasannya, merasakan betapa lembut dan kenyalnya benda bulat padat itu. Vanessa mengimbangi dengan goyangan pinggul semakin menggila, ia menggenjot bertubi-tubi, tiada henti dan tanpa lelah. Erangan semakin keras terdengar dari mulutnya yang merah tipis.

"Ahh... Ahh... Tusuk lebih keras." Erang Vanessa.

Jiraiya ikut mengimbangi dengan ikut menyodokkan pinggulnya ke atas. Makin keras ia menyodok, makin keras desahan dan erangan Vanessa.

Pasangan yang tengah memacu birahi tersebut mulai merasakan tanda-tanda permainan mereka sudah hampir klimaks.

"A-aku mau keluar... ahh…" Bisik Jiraiya sambil mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya.

"Bareng yah... Aku juga hampir... Emmhh~!" Sahut Vanessa.

" "Aaacchh..." "

*Crot! Crot! Crott!*

Dua insan tersebut memekik penuh kenikmatan meresapi puncak orgasme mereka. Vanessa mengerang panjang, tubuh sintalnya menggelinjang sebentar sebelum kemudian terdiam, lalu rebah dengan lunglai di atas perut datar Jiraiya. Keduanya saling berangkulan mesra menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme yang masih melanda.

LEMON: END

"Thanks, kau benar-benar luar biasa." Bisik Jiraiya mengecup lembut kening Vanessa.

"Hihihiii... Seperti catcphrase vokalis band tertentu saja kamu ini..." Sahut Vanessa, "Aku pengen mandi. Rasanya tubuhku lengket semua." Ucap suara merdu Vanessa yang beranjak meninggalkan ranjang.

"Ya udah sana mandi," Jawab Jiraiya. "Eh... Pintunya jangan dikunci ya, siapa tahu aku mau nyusul."

"Yee... maunya..." Vanessa menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Jiraiya memutar gagang pintu kamar mandi yang memang tidak dikunci. Jelas masih akan ada ronde kedua, ketiga, dan entah keberapa lagi antara dua sejoli tersebut.

(Bersambung...)

* * *

**A/N:** Terimakasih banyak untuk reader sekalian yang sudah bersedia baca-fav-follow dan memberi review. (^_^) Maaf kalau belum sempat membalas review maupun PM.

Btw, baru kali ini author merasakan sendiri apa itu yang dimaksud flame... Gak nyangka rasanya benar2 bikin drop semangat menulis... Pantesan aja banyak author-senpai yang suka nulis no flame please di akhir fic mereka. Padahal kan kalo ga suka tinggal ga dibaca sih ya? gitu aja kok repot... (#CurCol)

Oh, iya! Mulai chap ini author coba2 nulis lemon. Karena baru pertama kali nulisnya, mungkin gak sebagus para senpai jadi harap maklum ya... Nantinya lemon akan muncul lagi sepanjang menyangkut kebutuhan plot, tapi mungkin nggak sering...

Satu lagi, menanggapi flame yang bilang fic ini gak seru dan reviewnya sedikit, buat author yg baru pertama kalinya publish fic, 103 review dalam 9 chapter itu luar biasa banget lho!? tadinya malah berprinsip nggak akan dapat review sama sekali alias nol kok... (#CurColPart2)

Sekian coret2 gaje author pemula. SumeragiSeishiro29 out!

Ja, mata ao! Itsuka de, doko ka de...

* * *

**Q&A:**

Q: Apa kemampuan Jiraiya/Issei di fic ini? (dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan senada)

A: Kemampuan mereka sama. Ninjutsu + senjutsu, dengan tambahan kekuatan khas dunia DxD (sihir/kekuatan iblis/sacred gear) dan mungkin bisa dikombinasikan jadi teknik baru.

Q: Kapan Issei belajar mengendalikan kekuatan ddraig dan bertemu vali? (dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yg berkaitan)

A: Kalau mengendalikan kekuatan ddraig sudah bisa, tapi issei gak mau mengandalkan kekuatan itu jadi belum dipakai. bertemu vali nanti setelah pertarungan melawan raiser, sekitar 3-4 chapter lagi (?) liat nanti ya, belum ada ide sampai ke situ...

Q: Kenapa tsunade belum pernah muncul sama sekali sebelumnya?

A: Eh, iya... Itu murni kesalahan author karena terlalu fokus ke cerita Issei-Jiraiya... Tadinya sih biar jadi surprise, tsunade sengaja ga dimunculin sampai setelah chapter flashback Jiraiya yg kedua... Tapi jadinya memang agak kurang pas ya...? Cuman kalau terlalu bisa ditebak alurnya, apa reader minna-san nggak bakalan bosan ngikutin fic ini...?


	12. Life 9 – Suasana Tenang Sebelum Badai

**Oppai-do Sennin (Pertapa Jalan Dada)  
**

**Rate: **M buat jaga-jaga.**  
**

**Genre:** Adventure. Humour. Drama.

**Disclaimer****:** Highschool DxD, Naruto & segala bentuk cerita maupun unsur dari anime/manga manapun bukan punya saya. Semuanya milik masing-masing pengarang yang bersangkutan.

**Summary:** Shinobi gugur dalam melaksanakan misi hampir setiap saat, bahkan yang sekelas dirinya. Ia sudah menyambut ajal dengan pasrah, menutup mata sambil tersenyum. Tongkat estafet sudah ia sampaikan pada generasi berikutnya. Tapi perjalanannya belumlah selesai.

**WARNING: **1st fic. Typo(s). AU. Harem. Semi-canon. Alur loncat2/Bergeser. OC. OOC. Strong/Not Godlike! Issei. Serious! Issei. Occasional Lemon/Lime. Include elements from various anime/manga. Etc.

* * *

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

**"Creature talk"**

******'Creature think'**

-keterangan tempat/waktu/situasi-

(POV/Flashback)

[Sacred Gear]

**[Sacred Gear Talk]**

Jutsu/Jurus/Sihir/Teknik

*Sfx!*

* * *

**Life 9 – Suasana Tenang Sebelum Badai  
**

-kediaman Hyodou, keesokan pagi-

Jiraiya sudah pulang dengan pesawat dan sampai di kediaman Hyodou pagi-pagi buta. Saat itu Issei sudah pergi latihan pagi. Setelah meluruskan kaki barang sejenak, Jiraiya kemudian pergi mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Tak berapa lama, Jiraiya yang baru selesai memasak sejumlah menu sarapan mendengar suara pagar dibuka disusul suara obrolan yang memasuki rumah. Benar saja, Issei dan Raynalle tampak berjalan masuk diikuti Rias dan seorang bishoujo rambut pirang. Kedua gadis yang disebut terakhir sudah memakai seragam wanita SMA Kuoh. Jiraiya otomatis menebak kalau gadis itu adalah Asia Argento.

"Paman, kau sudah pulang?" Issei mendahului bertanya melihat sosok bongsor yang sedang meletakkan masakan di meja makan.

"Belum lama, kok. Baru sekitar jam 3 tadi." Sahut Jiraiya kalem.

"Okaeri, Jiraiya-sama." Raynalle membungkuk sedikit melihat sahabat pimpinan fallen angel itu.

"Yo, Raynalle." Santai Jiraiya melambaikan tangan.

"Paman-sama, selamat pagi. Maaf kalau datang mengganggu sepagi ini." Rias membungkuk hormat. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Oh, apa itu?" Jiraiya bertanya sambil membawa seteko kopi dan beberapa cangkir ke meja ruang keluarga. "Duduklah, duduklah."

Issei, Rias dan Asia lalu mengambil tempat di kursi yang masih kosong sementara Jiraiya menuangkan cairan hitam kental itu ke dalam cangkir. Raynalle sendiri pamit ke atas untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Biasa, cewek memang butuh waktu lama untuk bersiap-siap.

"Begini paman-sama–––."

*Brakk!*

Rias baru mulai menceritakan alasan kedatangannya bersama Asia ketika pintu mendadak menjeblak terbuka, diikuti masuknya seorang wanita berusia 30an dengan rambut pirang dan dikuncir dua. Langkah wanita itu berdentam-dentam seakan marah besar. Rias dan Asia sama-sama heran akan kedatangan orang yang tak sopan itu. Terutama ketika Jiraiya langsung pucat mukanya dan berkeringat dingin.

"MANA KAKEK CABUL ITU!?" Si wanita yang tak lain adalah Tsunade membentak kasar.

"Te-tenang dulu, bibi Tsunade…" Issei dengan hati-hati bermaksud melerai. "Ada apa pagi-pagi begini kok sudah marah-marah?"

"Lihat saja sendiri!" Tsunade menginjakkan kaki kirinya ke atas meja sambil melemparkan benda yang dibawanya.

Issei memeriksa benda itu diikuti Rias yang penasaran. Benda itu adalah koran pagi dengan headline besar-besar di halaman pertama: 'KERIBUTAN BESAR DI VATIKAN! TERORISME JENIS BARU ATAU ORANG KURANG WARAS?'. Foto Jiraiya yang tampangnya nista tak terkira sedang joget cesar terpampang di tengah-tengah halaman koran itu.

Issei tertawa gelak-gelak sementara Rias mendengus menahan tawa melihat foto serta isi berita tersebut. Hanya Asia yang tidak ikutan melihat saja yang keheranan sendiri.

"Pasti kamu ketemu si Gan-Jane (baca: ganjen #Plesetan) itu di sana kan? NGAKU!?" Tsunade memelototi Jiraiya yang masih gemetar di tempat duduknya.

*Bof!*

Suara letupan asap diikuti berubahnya sosok Jiraiya menjadi gelondongan kayu menjadi jawaban bagi Tsunade. Dari jendela ruang keluarga, tampaklah Jiraiya yang asli sedang melompat kabur dari atap ke atap.

"MATTE, KORRAAA!" Tsunade dengan muka garang yang sanggup membuat Orochimaru berpikir jutaan kali langsung melesat keluar mengejar sosok yang tengah melarikan diri. Sang putri siput galak melemparkan kunai dan shuriken tak terhitung jumlahnya pada sosok Jiraiya yang berusaha kabur.

"Ano––." Asia buka suara dengan takut-takut sementara Rias cuma terbengong-bengong OOC.

"Buchou, sepertinya kau harus menunggu agak lama. Nikmati saja kopinya dulu. Aku permisi mau siap-siap berangkat." Issei dengan acuh menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

Tentu saja, apa yang bagi Rias dan Asia tak wajar, sudah sering dialaminya sejak kecil sehingga tidak membuatnya heran.

* * *

-SMA Kuoh, ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib-

Issei dan kawan-kawan akhirnya sampai di sekolah setelah Rias selesai menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya. Jiraiya yang wajahnya babak belur setuju mengizinkan Asia tinggal di rumah Issei, meskipun Tsunade juga menuntut tinggal di rumah tersebut dengan tatapan mengerikan sehingga Jiraiya tak berani menolak.

Ia menyingkirkan rasa penasaran dalam hatinya saat mengutus Asia bersama Issei pergi melakukan tugas iblis pemula membagikan selebaran kontrak ke rumah-tumah.

Hari itu ditutup tanpa banyak insiden berarti.

* * *

-beberapa hari kemudian, SMA Kuoh-

(Sona's POV)

Hajimemashite, minna-san. Pesrkenalkan, namaku Shitori Souna alias Sona Sitri dari klan Sitri. Aku adalah calon pewaris klan Sitri yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Rias dan merupakan sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya sejak kecil. Kali ini, author entah kenapa memberiku kesempatan menjadi penutur utama kisah berikutnya.

Kisah ini terjadinya tak lama setelah kekalahan kami dalam taruhan kesempatan mendapat farmiliar untuk anggota baru budak iblis antara aku dan Rias. Taruhan yang dimenangkan Rias dalam pertandingan dodgeball.

Kabarnya, Bishop baru Rias yang namanya Asia mendapat farmiliar langka dari kelas Sprite Dragon yang diberi nama Rassei. Issei sendiri katanya tidak menemukan farmiliar yang cocok sehingga kembali dengan tangan hampa.

Aneh. Padahal kupikir anak itu pasti mewek menggerung-gerung demi mendapatkan 'slime' yang suka melelehkan pakaian wanita. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang tidak dikatakan pemuda unik itu. Tapi, apa ya?

(Sona's POV end)

"Kaichou, sedang apa kamu bergumam sendiri dengan OOC begitu?" Suara Shinra Tsubaki yang baru memasuki ruang OSIS sambil membawa beberapa dokumen bertanya heran.

"Ha-wa-wa-wa-wa-waa…" Sona jadi gelagapan sendiri dengan suara imut yang tidak seperti biasanya.

'Aneh, kok kaichou sikapnya jadi mirip kakaknya?' Batin Tsubaki dalam hatinya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Sona sudah kembali ke sikap cool seperti biasanya. "Bagaimana dokumen pengurusan studi wisata anak kelas 1 dan 2 ke Kyoto yang kuminta? Sudah kamu bawakan?"

"Hai. Ini dokumen-dokumen yang kamu minta." Tsubaki mengulurkan dokumen yang dibawanya.

Dua anggota senior OSIS itu pun disibukkan membahas rencana kegiatan studi banding ke Kyoto untuk siswa kelas 1 dan 2 yang sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin setiap tahun. Sona sementara melupakan perasaan aneh yang ada dalam benaknya.

* * *

-dengan Issei-

Jagoan kita ini sedang mengintip ruang ganti wanita klub kendo sendirian. Wajahnya mesum luar biasa dengan hidung sedikit mimisan mengagumi keindahan tubuh Katase, Murayama, serta beberapa gadis yang sedang ganti pakaian dari kelas lain.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengintip, tiba-tiba Issei merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk bersin.

"HATSYIUU!"

Bersin yang coba ditahan tersebut dengan keras meluncur dari hidungnya.

'Susah jadi orang beken, ada aja yang gosipin.' Pikir Issei sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

Tiba-tiba langit terasa berubah menjadi gelap seperti ada awan mendung.

Issei yang penasaran menoleh ke arah langit, tapi yang dilihatnya adalah sosok marah Katase dan Murayama yang mengepungnya bersama para gadis klub kendo, semuanya membawa shinai atau bokken di tangan.

"Ah, ahahahahahaa…" Issei menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kikuk.

"Kawan-kawan, HAJAARRR!" Komando Katase.

* * * * *Trakk!* * * * *

Suara benturan shinai dan bokken pun bergema. Para anggota klub kendo semua keheranan saat melihat kalau serangan mereka cuma mengenai tanah, sementara sosok Issei tidak kelihatan.

"Swimsuit suwiww~." Issei yang berpindah dengan shunshin tiga meter di belakang para pengepungnya membungkuk usil. "Ladies! Today is the day you'll remember as 'the day you almost caught Hyodou Issei'! Nyahahahahahahh~!"

Selesai bicara Issei pun kabur dengan meninggalkan jejak debu mengepul.

"KEJAARRR!" Seru Murayama sambil mengacungkan shinai seperti jenderal menyuruh pasukannya maju.

" " " " "HOOOO~!" " " " "

Rombongan gadis itu pun mengejar sambil mengacung-acungkan senjata di tangan masing-masing.

* * *

-Pintu depan ruang OSIS-

Sona dan Tsubaki berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu karena sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Kedua gadis yang masih membahas beberapa persoalan terkait rencana studi wisata siswa kelas 1 dan 2 tidak menyadari munculnya Issei dari belokan yang berhenti sebentar untuk menyapa.

"Ohayou, kaichou, fuku-kaichou!" Ujar Issei sambil lari di tempat.

" "O-ohayou…" "

Jawab Sona dan Tsubaki berbarengan.

"BERHENTI! HYODOU ISSEI!" Teriak Katase yang muncul dari belokan bersama rombongan gadis klub kendo lainnya.

"Ops! Sudah harus pergi, permisi!" Ujar Issei sembari mengibas rok Sona dan Tsubaki secepat kilat. "Hmm… Ungu gelap dan abu-abu berenda ya…"

*Wush!*

Sebelum Sona maupun Tsubaki sempat bereaksi, Issei sudah kembali berlari disusul rombongan klub kendo beberapa detik kemudian.

Tsubaki masih melongo saking bingungnya dengan muka merona. Di atas kepalanya seolah tampak tulisan 'now loading…'

Sona justru sedang menunduk sambil memancarkan aura iblis dengan urat dahi berkedut-kedut.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk dua gadis itu mengejar Issei yang sudah lari duluan dengan hawa membunuh tingkat tinggi.

* * *

-Toilet wanita di lantai kelas 3-

Rias dan Akeno baru saja keluar dari dalam toilet sambil mengobrol ketika Issei melesat lewat sambil tetawa gelak-gelak.

Disusul gerombolan gadis dari klub kendo yang semuanya membawa shinai atau bokken di tangan dengan tampang marah.

Paling belakang tampak Sona dan Tsubaki yang memancarkan hawa membunuh.

Rias mengedip-ngedipkan mata beberapa kali tanpa bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk diucapkan.

"Ara~. Ara~. Ufufuu~." Akeno menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan sambil mengeluarkan tawa khasnya.

* * *

-Pintu kelas 2-B-

Asia baru membuka pintu ruang kelas untuk keluar sejenak ke lorong bersamaan dengan Raynalle yang baru kembali dari toilet dan hendak masuk.

"Ah…" Pekik Asia kaget karena nyaris bertabrakan.

"…" Raynalle hanya menatap Asia dengan sedikit api cemburu di matanya.

Sebelum mereka sempat berbuat sesuatu dalam situasi yang kikuk tersebut, Issei melesat melewati mereka menuju ke tempat duduknya.

Dua gadis beda ras hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Terutama ketika gerombolan klub kendo, Sona dan Tsubaki tiba di depan pintu kelas dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Tidak diragukan lagi mereka sudah akan menghajar Issei habis-habisan, namun…

*Ting Tong Teng Tong!*

Lonceng masuk pertanda dimulainya pelajaran pun berbunyi. Para murid mau tak mau harus menekan rasa dongkol mereka dan bubar jalan menuju kelas masing-masing, termasuk Sona dan Tsubaki.

Pengurus OSIS tidak boleh memberikan contoh buruk bagi siswa lain bukan?

'Hyodou Issei 1 – Siswi SMA Kuoh 0.' Issei menyunggingkan seringai kemenangan.

* * *

-di depan gerbang SMA Kuoh-

Sosok misterius tampak bertengger di puncak salah satu tiang listrik sambil memicingkan mata ke arah sekolah tersebut. Dengan kilatan mata berbahaya, sosok itu menghilang dari tempatnya.

* * *

-Ruang OSIS, jam istirahat siang-

Sona dan Tsubaki masih membahas rencana studi tour sambil bersantai menikmati teh. Kegiatan mereka terusik oleh suara derap langkah diikuti pintu ruang OSIS yang menjeblak terbuka.

"Kaichou!" Si pelaku yang tak lain adalah Genshirou Saji, Pawn terbaru Sona berseru dengan panik.

"Saji! Apa kataku soal sopan-santun?" Tegur Sona keras meskipun masih tetap cool.

"Tapi, ini gawat! Aku mendapat laporan dari berbagai klub maupun kelas kalau ada pelaku pencurian pakaian dalam wanita di sekolah ini!?" Terang Saji buru-buru. "Semua pakaian dalam yang disimpan maupun dikenakan dicuri begitu saja dalam sekejap. Anehnya lagi, tak seorangpun korban mengaku melihat pelakunya. Loker atau tempat penyimpanan lain juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dirusak ataupun dibuka."

Sona dan Tsubaki sama-sama terbelalak. Setahu mereka hanya ada satu orang yang punya kemampuan seperti itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyodou Issei dengan jurus pelucutan tanpa suaranya. Mereka sendiri pernah jadi korban jurus mematikan bagi kaum hawa tersebut.

Sona mengangguk pada Tsubaki. "Tolong kalian kumpulkan semua anggota OSIS dan urus masalah ini sementara aku bicara dengan Rias, baru aku menyusul."

Tsubaki langsung pergi dengan sigap, mengisyaratkan supaya Saji mengikutinya.

Sona membuat lingkaran telekomunikasi di atas meja yang menampakkan sosok mini Rias.

"_Sona? Ada apa menghubungiku dengan sihir saat hari terang seperti ini?"_ Tanya Rias sedikit was-was.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rias. Apa kamu sudah dengar soal masalah pencurian pakaian dalam siswi di sekolah yang sedang terjadi?" Jawab Sona.

"_Sudah. Kenapa memangnya?"_ Tanya Rias lagi.

"Berdasarkan laporan yang sampai padaku, pelakunya mencuri pakaian dalam tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun, bahkan yang sedang dikenakan para korban. Kamu tahu hanya ada satu orang yang kita kenal dengan kemampuan seperti itu bukan?" Lanjut Sona lagi.

"_Ya, memang. Tapi…"_ Rias bergumam ragu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menuduh. Tapi cuma dia siswa mesum yang punya keahlian seperti itu. Untuk jaga-jaga dan mengusut masalah ini hingga tuntas, dia harus ditemukan. Aku cuma minta kamu dan budakmu tidak ikut campur atau memberinya perlindungan. Bisa kan?" Tutur Sona. "Tenang saja, kalau dia tidak bersalah, aku pasti melepaskannya tanpa terluka dan permintaan maaf resmi OSIS yang ditempelkan di seluruh papan pengumuman sekolah."

"_Hmm… Alasanmu memang masuk akal…."_ Rias berpikir-pikir sebentar. _"Baiklah, aku setuju. Syaratnya, jangan pakai kekerasan berlebihan. Kalau terdesak, anak itu tidak ragu melawan soalnya. Tak perlu kuberitahu akibatnya kalau dia melawan dengan kalian yang rata-rata wanita sebagai musuh bukan?"_

Rias memutuskan komuniksasi sambil tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang membuat Sona merinding. Kata-kata Rias ada benarnya, Hyodou Issei yang terpojok dengan sekelompok wanita sebagai lawan adalah sama seperti mengumpankan kelinci ke sarang singa. Sona menggeleng kuat-kuat untuk mengusir bayangan tak enak itu lalu bergegas menyusul para budaknya.

* * *

-ruang ganti wanita kelas 1-

Koneko sedang berganti pakaian bersama-sama teman sekelasnya dalam rangka persiapan pelajaran olahraga setelah istirahat nanti. Selagi melepaskan kancing kemeja seragamnya, ia merasakan hawa mesum dari salah satu loker. Instingnya yang tajam menyangkut hal-hal mesum yang dibencinya, langsung memutuskan menghantam loker itu sampai jebol.

"Mesum dilarang di sini." Komentar sang maskot loli dingin.

*Syuut!*

" " "Kyaah~!" " "

Sesosok bayangan melesat keluar dari dalam loker secepat kilat. Setelah itu, terdengarlah teriakan gadis-gadis lain yang berada di ruang ganti. Koneko memeriksa dirinya dan sadar kalau pakaian dalam yang dikenakannya sudah hilang seperti para gadis lainnya saat sosok itu melesat keluar dari loker dan meninggalkan ruang ganti.

Koneko yang mengejar keluar dengan marah bertabrakan pelan dengan Rias yang mendatangi ruang ganti bersama Akeno karena mendengar suara teriakan.

"Koneko, ada apa?" Tanya Rias penasaran.

"…Mesum. Baru saja keluar." Kata Koneko datar.

"Maksudmu Issei baru saja dari sini?" Tanya Rias kaget.

"…Bukan." Sahut Koneko. "Baunya bercampur dengan senpai. Tapi bukan dia."

"Apa…?" Tanya Rias kebingungan.

* * *

-Jalan terbuka dekat lapangan sekolah-

Issei berjalan santai sambil menyeruput ramen ditemani Raynalle dan Asia beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Kedua gadis itu saling lirik dengan pancaran laser persaingan berkilat dari mata masing-masing.

"Berhenti! Hyodou Issei!"

Di depan Issei muncullah Sona beserta seluruh anggota OSIS menghadang langkahnya. Sonalah yang tadi mengucapkan perintah berhenti.

"Oh, chiwassu kaichou." Sapa Issei yang masih memakan ramen. "Ada kehormatan apa sampai murid jelata sepertiku mendapat kunjungan dari segenap dewan OSIS yang agung?"

"Banyak gaya loe!?" Saji berteriak menuding dengan kurang ajar. "Kau harus ikut kami ke ruang OSIS dengan tuduhan mencuri pakaian dalam siswi sekolah ini!"

"Wah, wah, ada anak baru sok jago toh?" Issei bicara dengan nada menyindir yang kental. "Kaichou-dono, kau sebagai keluarga terpandang tidak mengajari bawahanmu sopan-santun ya?"

"Kau! Beraninya bicara tak sopan pada kaichou!" Sergah Saji emosi.

"Saji!" Seru Sona memperingatkan.

"Na, Kaichou-sama. Tadinya aku mau ikut dengan tenang dan mendengarkan apa yang perlu dibicarakan sampai perlu membawa seluruh anggota OSIS menemuiku." Issei menyeringai jahil yang membuat para gadis OSIS merinding mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka sebagai lawan. "Tapi kelakuan kurang ajar anak baru itu membuat minatku jadi hilang…"

Sona dan para anggota OSIS lain langsung melirik dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah anggota terbaru mereka. Si Pawn baru jadi sweatdrop merasakan tatapan mengerikan yang kompak ditujukan padanya.

"Eh… Aku salah apa?" Tanya Saji garuk-garuk kepala. "Kan cuma pimpinan trio mesum yang mungkin melakukan semua itu?"

"Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Suara Issei menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Saji.

Letupan asap beruntun menampakkan seratus sosok Issei yang berdiri rapat di hadapan para anggota Issei.

Kedua bola mata Saji nyaris melompat keluar dari tempatnya melihat hal itu.

"Pasukan, siap grak!" Seru Issei.

Para kagebunshin langsung melakukan perintah dengan sigap bak tentara terlatih.

"Enemy stands against us right here at this place!" Seru Issei lantang. "And what do WE do?"

"WE GIVE THEM HELL !" Para kagebunshin menjawab serempak dengan suara menggemuruh.

"Pasukan, laksanakan perintah!" Sahut Issei dengan seringai usil mengerikan. "Bubar, jalan!"

Bersama dengan perintah itu, seratus kagebunshin melesat secepat kilat ke berbagai arah dari belakang Issei.

Issei yang asli juga tersenyum jahil sambil berkata. "Nah, kaichou-sama dan anggota OSIS no minna-san yang terhormat. Hyodou Issei mohon diri dan mendoakan semoga kalian semua bersenang-senang.

*Bof!*

Issei asli pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap diiringi tawa membahana yang menggema di seluruh lapangan.

"Kaichou-san, semoga kamu beruntung." Ucap Raynalle yang berjalan lewat dengan senyum dikulum.

Asia yang masih bengong membungkuk sedikit saat berjalan lewat menyusul Raynalle.

Sona hanya bisa facepalm dengan OOC, sementara anggota OSIS lainnya melepaskan tatapan membunuh ke arah Saji yang berkeringat dingin.

* * *

Singkat kata, singkat cerita. SMA Kuoh seharian penuh digegerkan oleh dua persoalan yang tidak terpecahkan dan merepotkan seluruh anggota OSIS. Sudah berurusan dengan maling pakaian dalam wanita yang tak jelas wujudnya, ditambah lagi harus mengejar-ngejar ratusan kagebunshin Issei yang berkeliaran di sekolah melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan mesum. Masalahnya, Sona dan kawan-kawan tak bisa menemukan Issei yang asli dalam semua kekacauan itu. Setiap 'Issei' yang mereka temukan hanya menghilang dalam kepulan asap ketika dilumpuhkan.

Sekarang menjelang pulang sekolah, Sona sedang duduk di meja kerja ruang OSIS dengan didampingi para budaknya sambil mengurut-ngurut pelipisnya. Di depannya tampaklah sosok Saji yang membungkuk-bungkuk dalam posisi dogeza berulang-ulang menyatakan penyesalannya.

"Sudah, berhentilah Saji." Sona akhirnya bergumam lirih. "Haahh… Seharusnya kamu memberitahu Saji siapa yang akan kita hadapi supaya dia jangan sembrono, Tsubaki… Kamu sebagai wakil ketua seharusnya menyampaikan hal itu pada anggota baru kita ini kalau aku lupa…"

"Maaf, kaichou…" Tsubaki menunduk dengan rasa sesal mendalam.

Saji yang sudah berhenti membungkuk meskipun masih bersimpuh mau tak mau bertanya juga. "Kaichou, apa maksudnya itu? Bukankah si Hyodou cuma orang mesum biasa? Walaupun sudah jadi iblis, memangnya sekuat apa dia?"

Tsubakilah yang menjawab, supaya Sona jangan lepas kontrol dan menghukum Saji dengan keras di tempat. "Saji, Hyodou Issei memang orang mesum paling parah di seluruh SMA Kuoh. Tapi, jangan sekalipun meremehkan kemampuannya. Dia punya gaya bertarung unik yang tak pernah ditemui sebelumnya, tapi disamarkan dengan menonjolkan tabiat mesumnya secara terang-terangan. Asal kamu tahu saja, dia Pawn yang direinkarnasi dengan bayaran delapan bidak itu."

"Delapan… Jadi semuanya kan…?" Gumam Saji heran."Artinya dia bisa memakai 'Promotion' setara delapan bidak untuk dirinya sendiri?"

"Benar. Kamu tahu betapa besar potensi yang tersimpan atau disembunyikan anak itu bukan?" Lanjut Tsubaki. "Sekedar tambahan, dulu sebelum kamu bergabung, kami semua dari OSIS dan klub penelitian ilmu gaib pernah berhadapan dengannya sekaligus. Hyodou Issei mempecundangi kami semua di awal, dan bahkan setelah kami serius pun, dia masih menang walaupun kelelahan dan pakaiannya koyak di sana-sini terkena serangan."

"Hheeee!?" Saji langsung memasang wajah ngeri.

"Yang perlu kamu ingat, Saji. Issei mempunyai standar tinggi soal keadilan, tanggung-jawab, sopan-santun serta tata krama." Sona angkat bicara. "Sedikit saja standarnya itu terusik… Then all hell breaks loose…"

*Gluk!*

Saji menelan ludah mendengar ucapan Sona, karena tepat saat itu seisi ruangan mengirimkan tatapan membunuh ke arahnya. Jelas-jelas dia dan mulut lancangnya yang menyebabkan semua ini. Saji sudah bisa membayangkan hukuman apa yang sudah menantinya setelah semua permasalahan ini terpecahkan.

*Brakk!*

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang OSIS dibuka dengan kasar hingga terbanting. Momo Hanakai tergopoh-gopoh masuk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Kaichou… Maling pakaian dalam… Dikejar… Gerbang sekolah… Para siswi…" Ucap gadis itu di sela-sela upaya mengatur nafas.

Tanpa perlu diberitahu, segenap anggota OSIS bergegas menuju tempat yang disebutkan gadis itu. Momo sendiri turut menyusul setelah nafasnya kembali teratur tak lama kemudian.

* * *

-Gerbang SMA Kuoh-

Issei yang asli tampak berjalan pulang didampingi Raynalle dan Asia sambil bersiul-siul. Tangannya yang memegang tas disatukan di belakang kepala.

"Issei-kun, kamu tadi heboh juga waktu didatangi OSIS." Raynalle berkomentar sambil terkikik geli sendiri. "Seisi sekolahan sampai kacau-balau."

"Hehehe… Siapa suruh main keroyok dan ngomong sembarangan begitu?" Issei menyeringai jahil. "Padahal kalau mereja datang baik-baik, masa aku tidak menurut…?"

"Ano… Issei-san… Tapi katanya tadi ada maling pakaian dalam wanita di sekolah…" Asia berkomentar takut-takut. "Walaupun saya dan Raynalle-san tidak jadi korban atau melihat sendiri…"

"Makanya itu, pasti mereka datang mau menuduhku kan? Kau dengar sendiri ucapan si Saji tadi." Timpal Issei kalem. "Sudah jelas aku bukan pelakunya. Kalau aku, pasti takkan meninggalkan jejak tahu! Wahahahahaa…"

Asia dan Raynalle sama-sama sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Issei yang berpose sok cool dengan pede sejuta. Pose yang nggak banget buat dilihat pokoknya. Yah, biarpun orangnya sendiri merasa keren tiada tara.

"Lagian ya, buat apa nyolong baju dalam cewek? Mendingan juga dapat isinya langsung daripada benda mati kosong begitu…" Kali ini Issei menjawab serius. "Mesum itu tujuan utamanya kan mendapatkan isi pakaian dalam yang diidam-idamkan setiap laki-laki. Kalau cuma memuaskan diri dengan bagian luar yang tak berisi begitu sih, masih cetek levelnya. Issei-sama ini mengincar puncak tertinggi kemesuman, bukan level cetek begitu…"

"Kamu ini… Kata-katanya sih bijak, tapi kok rasanya nggak beres dilihat dari sudut manapun ya…?" Jawab Raynalle dengan facepalm. "Aku yang bukan manusia aja nggak bisa ngerti…"

"Owh, jelas! Karena Issei-sama ini adalah pengikut sejati 'Oppai-do' (Jalan Dada) !" Issei menyahut dengan tampang nista menyaingi gurunya. "Bagi Oppai-do, tidak ada kawan ataupun lawan. I only love oppai!"

"Oppai-do? Memangnya ada aliran seperti itu?" Asia memiringkan kepala ke kiri dengan sebuah tanda tanya imajiner melayang keluar di belakangnya. Tingkah yang membuat semua laki-laki dalam hati akan mengucap: imutnyaaaa~!

"Kamu ini, sebetulnya kepolosanmu itu sampai mana sih…?" Komentar Raynalle dengan tatapan deadpan, tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

*Syut! Syut!*

*Grudukgrudukgrudukgruduk!*

Tiba-tiba dari belakang tiga remaja itu terdengar suara sesuatu berkelebat disusul derap langkah berduyun-duyun. Ketiganya spontan menoleh ke belakang dengan penasaran.

*Bruk!*

*Tap!* *Syaatt!*

*Grasaakk!*

Mendadak saja sosok misterius melesat cepat menabrak Issei sampai terjengkang lalu langsung kabur tanpa sempat terlihat wujudnya. Diikuti dengan bunyi seperti benda kain dalam jumlah besar bertebaran di sekitar Issei.

*Pluk!*

Sesuatu yang ringan terasa mendarat di kepala Issei. Si remaja dengan refleks membawa benda misterius itu ke depan wajahnya. Tampaklah sebentuk celana dalam pink berenda di depan matanya.

"Ketemu! Itu dia pelakunya!" Katase yang berlari di depan rombongan siswi dalam pengejaran pelaku pencurian pakaian dalam menudingkan shinai-nya ke muka Issei.

"Pelaku? Pelaku apa?" Tanya Issei bingung.

Saat itulah Issei sadar kalau di sekujur tubuhnya bergeletakan pakaian dalam dari berbagai bentuk, warna, ukuran, serta motif. Sebagian besar mengumpul di pangkuannya, sepasang beha bergelayut di masing-masing pundak, ditambah lagi celana dalam yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Jadi memang kamu, ya~!"

Issei yang sudah dikepung para siswi bersenjatakan shinai, bokken, dan berbagai macam gagang alat kebersihan langsung pucat. Tampak di depannya berdiri menjulang sosok Murayama yang tersenyum manis dengan urat berkedut-kedut di pipi. Tak lain gadis itulah yang tadi bicara dengan suara mengerikan.

"Eh, ini… Aku bisa jelaskan… Dengar dulu…" Issei berkeringat dingin.

" " " " "ERO-HYODOU!" " " " "

*Pak! Pok! Bak! Buk! Buak! Duak! Diesh! Dezigh!*

"NOOOOOOO~~!"

Suara jeritan pilu Issei pun membahana ke seantero sekolah.

Sementara itu , Sona dan Rias bersama para budak masing-masing beserta Raynalle melihat kejadian tersebut dari tepi 'arena eksekusi' dengan mata berkedip-kedip antara heran dan takjub.

* * *

-Malam harinya, atap kediaman Hyodou-

Sosok misterius tak dikenal sedang bertengger manis di atap sambil memandangi langit. Di belakangnya muncullah sosok Issei yang matanya berwarna hijau menyerupai reptil.

"**Ternyata memang kau pelakunya, ya?"** Ddraig yang kini merasuki tubuh Issei yang sudah tidur membuka suara. **"Drake?"**

"**Ddraig-sama!"** Sosok misterius yang dipanggil Drake membalik badan. **"Uwooo!?"**

Drake yang tingginya kira-kira sepinggang manusia dewasa dengan sosok campuran naga dengan elf terlonjak kaget melihat wajah Ddraig babak belur dan diperban.

" '**Uwoo!?' gundulmu!"** Ddraig berseru dengan OOC. **"Ini kan gara-gara kau!"**

"**Maaf, Ddraig-sama! Aku cuma tak suka dengan bocah mesum itu."** Drake buru-buru berlutut di atas atap.

"**Lu pikir gua suka apa!?"** Seru Ddraig kembali OOC. **"Aku sih tak masalah kau memberinya pelajaran supaya kapok, tapi lain kali pikirkan juga aku yang di dalam tubuhnya. Walaupun tak merasakan sakitnya, kalau tubuh inangku ini kenapa-kenapa, aku juga yang susah tahu! Coba liat muka bengep ini. Masa Sekiryuutei babak belur dihajar cewek? Mau dikemanain harga diri gua kalo sampe 'The White One' tahu."**

"**Beribu maaf, Ddraig-sama!"** Drake bicara lagi dengan menyesal sampai kepalanya mencium atap.

"**Sudahlah. Yang lalu biar berlalu."** Ujar Ddraig akhirnya. **"Daripada itu, senang juga kau sudah bisa sampai di sini. Kapan datangnya?"**

"**Baru tadi pagi, Ddraig-sama."** Jawab Drake.

"**Pas sekali kalau begitu…"** Kata Ddraig. **" 'Benda itu' juga ada bersamamu?"**

"**Hai."** Sahut Drake.

"**Bagus! Sebentar lagi mungkin aku perlu menggunakannya. Sementara ini kau tinggal saja di rumah ini, tapi jangan tunjukkan dirimu sembarangan. Dan jangan ulangi perbuatan semacam ini lagi. Jangan membuatku susah!"** Ddraig tersenyum senang. **"Bolehkan, Jiraiya?"**

"Boleh saja." Sahut Jiraiya yang entah kapan sudah duduk bersila tak jauh dari Ddraig.

"**Jiraiya-sama."** Drake juga berlutut memberi hormat pada pria itu.

"Yo, Drake-kun!" Jiraiya melambaikan tangan santai.

"**Satu lagi, Drake."** Ddraig yang sudah berbalik badan hendak turun menoleh sebentar. **"Senang bisa bertemu teman dari mitologi yang sama lagi setelah sekian lama."**

Drake dan Jiraiya sama-sama tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga satu chapter lagi... Biarpun masih intermeso sebelum raiser arc...

Ja, mata ao! Itsuka de, doko ka de...


End file.
